Ask C (almost) Anything
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: I've been on FFN for almost a year and I thought I would put up my own "Ask Me Anything" story just for fun.
1. The First Questions

The First Questions

In a big dark room, one person began to make an announcement. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, GET READY! WE'RE LIVE IN 3, 2, 1!" A whole big audience cheered out, the spotlights and cameras were on, revealing a stage, a guy in a black cloak and a 15 year old kid ready to start the show.

"Hello everybody!" The kid yelled excitedly. "Who here is ready for our show to start?!" The cheers came on again, showing the kid what his answer was. "Great! Now before we do start, I'd thought we introduce the maker of this show. Everyone say hello to T8ECR34TOR!" He pointed to the black figure ( _ **which was ME**_ ) and the audience continued cheering until I was ready to speak up. "Yeah, hello everyone. It is great to be here and to see that so many smiling faces came here to support me for these new nights. Thank you so much. Now first, I'd like to apologize for this weird form you see me in but I needed a good way to still keep myself anonymous if that's okay with you." The audience didn't seem to mind. "Okay, now throughout this whole series, I'll be answering 6 (or 3) questions that come to me from the helpful and friendly authors of FanFiction Net. And I'll be having some of my OC's or my favorite characters reading the questions for me. Starting with my good friend, Garrett Ese, from my future FanFiction, The Gang Secrets: Heroes Unlimited!"

The audience cheered to him and he waved modestly. Then me and Garrett walked over to our seats

Author's Notes: _**BTW, I decided to make the whole room look like the same stage as the TONIGHT SHOW.**_

As we sat down in our perspective seats, Garrett asked me, "Are you ready for this, C?"

"I am Garrett. Lay 'em on me, bro. Haha." I was both really nervous and excited since I was not use to speaking in a crowd, but I was ready for the show.

Garrett shuffled the Q cards, and started…

* * *

Garrett: Okay CR34TOR, our first question for this show is from...AlexRioLover95! Haha, you can always expect our good friend to put something in first. Now, he asks…

AlexRioLover95: _If you could be any kind of bird, what would you be?_

CR34TOR: Ah, that's a good question. You see, because of Rio, I think I would be interested in being a Blue Macaw since they seem like the most fun, spirited, and charming kind of birds, but I would much rather be one in the actual movie than in real life. Also, there was one little character I had in mind. Imagine a new kind of macaw that is brown all over and he resembles Blu or Roberto, but his feet and the tip of his wings would be black, and there's also like a yellow H symbol on his chest.

Garrett: So wait, you wanna create a bird that resembles me? Or my jacket?

CR34TOR: P-Please don't change the subject!

* * *

Garrett: (Laughing) Okay, now the next question. A good author known as Nightfly123, asks…

Nightfly123: _How did you come to like the two Rio movies in the first place?_

CR34TOR: Oh. Well, I can't remember too much on how that passion started but...I think it was during 2010, I was in a movie theatre, probably watching ICE AGE 3 or another feature, and the trailer for Rio just came on. It seemed interesting and...I'm gonna feel embarrassed mentioning this but as soon as I saw Jewel come in and Blu liked her, I think I started to go for it a little. Ever since I was a kid I always loved animals and animation, and when ever romance was added into both of those together, it makes me feel good. And since Rio was and still is an animated romance to me, I like it. Although I didn't like it as much then as I do now. I still liked it then. So, I guess you could call me...an "Animash" Lover or something. That's also another reason why I like to keep myself anonymous.

Garrett: Okay, is there anything else?

CR34TOR: Oh yeah. I also liked Rio 2 since it seemed better than the first, and I know that in such ways it was. Despite the more awkward and heart shattering moments, and such fans keep dissing it. Either way I still love the franchise and hope that every good FanFiction I've read will be nothing but motivations for the creators to expand the story.

* * *

Garrett: That's good, buddy, and believe me I know how stuff like that feels from my adventures. Now, I think this'll be another good one. ShadowDragonGhost13 asks…

ShadowDragonGhost13: _What is your favorite dessert? (Not a private thing, right?)_

CR34TOR: Well for one thing, if "private thing" means something I would rather not reveal then don't worry, I won't mind. I think perhaps it's either cake, ice cream, or at least anything good with chocolate in it. I love chocolate.

* * *

Garrett: Again, I feel the same way. Now this one is from another good friend you've made since you started your account on FFN. MonsterJamVadim, and he asks…

MonsterJamVadim: Hey Bro, are you a fan of The Nut Job?

CR34TOR: That's a good one. I have to say not too much, I didn't find it to be too good as a theatrical film, however it was awfully enjoyable to me. It was better than Over the Hedge, and it felt like one of those good home movies you can watch just to pass the time.

* * *

Garrett noticed that that was the last Q-Card, so he placed them all down on his desk and announced, "Alrighty everyone, it looks like those were our only questions for now. So feel free to ask some more if you want, and we'll come back after these commercials."

Then I spoke up again. "Hang on. Before we do go to commercial, I still wanna say thanks to everyone who is still supporting me very much and I still hope to do well. And not just for everyone on FanFiction but for the world when I make my future entrepreneur business. Also, I wanna apologize to AlexRioLover95 if this seems too similar to his Q&A series, I couldn't think of any other theme but I hope you and everyone will still like this. And I will be showing just 6 or 3 questions in the next chapters. So Thank you everyone."

The spotlight dimed down, the audience cheered again, and we headed to commercials.


	2. We're Back

We're Back

The Q&A stage was set as the dark room began to lighten up with the activated spotlights and the loud cheers from the fans in their seats.

"Hello everybody!" Garrett Ese yelled. "We're back from commercial and can I just say how good it is to see that everyone here has been showing real patience. Now we here, once again, have our good friend, T8ECR34TOR!" The audience cheered to me, and I stood up from my chair as I was ready to speak after they stopped.

"Hi ya, everyone. Right now I just have to say thanks for being so patient, while I, myself, was feeling pretty shaky, like the commercials have been going on for a month now, Haha. But now I'm glad that we're back and I am now more than ready to answer all your questions."

The crowd kept their silence and they were ready to hear me. Then me and Garrett sat back in our seats. But I had to ask him, "So wait, what exactly do we have for right now, Garrett?"

He answered back, "Well, C, we have just three new good questions and some of what I think is helpful criticism from someone named CatSpats31. And apparently they're for me."

Hearing that I decided to straighten it out. "Well, I'll say this to CatSpat, I thank you if you're trying to be helpful but if there are any problems at all, I think I can handle it, and also any questions or anything for this show only go to me, not my characters. But thank you. Now, let's start with our questions."

* * *

Garrett: Okay my good friend, our first question is from…haha. Again, you can expect our good friend, AlexRioLover95 to reply first. Now he asks…

AlexRioLover95: _Where do you live? And I don't mean a specific address, I mean like a general area, a country or US state._

CR34TOR: Well Alex, thank you for not asking too much on that, but I do live in the United States. I have been and always will be an American. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever step foot out of the US even once. Unless using the airplane to get across it counts. Either way that's about all that I wanna mention.

* * *

Garrett: I wish I could say the same thing. Now the next is from our next good pal, MonsterJamVadim. He asks…

MonsterJamVadim: _Do you approve the relationship of Surly & Andie? If so, then would you consider writing an FFN story about them?_

CR34TOR: (blushes) Oh…I say sure but I don't plan on writing any Nut-Job FanFictions any time soon. I'm sorry but we'll see.

Garrett: I doubt he and everyone would be bothered by you saying no. Like you always say, the authors like him and Alex have always nothing but friendly and supportive to you since you started on your time on FFN.

CR34TOR: Yeah you're right. Like Blu, I need to stop worrying so much. Alrighty, what's next?

* * *

Garrett: A new good friend to your stories, named TheMater99, asks…

TheMater99: _Who is your favorite character in Rio and why?_

CR34TOR: That's a good one. I have to say, Blu since…well for one thing, who doesn't like the protagonist? The guy who is the main character, who seems scared of new things at first and makes a lot of mistakes but then, every time when it counts, he pulls through and saves the day for everyone. Blu is just like that, not to mention the fact that he's pretty lucky to end up with a girl like Jewel. So that's who and why, and with all of that, he reminds me of the one animated character that I've liked before him, and that is…Woody the Cowboy from Toy Story.

* * *

Garrett ended with saying, "Okay that's it once again, and to our surprise the night is still young. So me and CR34TOR here will still be sitting here, waiting for new questions to come as the commercials run. Anything to say though first, buddy?"

I stood up again and answered, "Yeah. Thank you everyone once again for the support, and later since this year (2016) is almost over, I'll be making 'A New Kind of Story' for that, if you know what I mean. And I'll be starting goal on creating three new chapters for each of my two Rio stories before I publish those, and eventually publish some more new stories after that. So other than that, and seeing the new movie, Moana recently, there won't be anything else new. So, see ya, everybody."

The crowd clapped and the spotlights went down for the commercial again.


	3. It's on Again

It's on Again!

From the last chapter, we said that we'd be sticking but due to fast time and more writing, we had to close until now. Now, everybody in the room takes their seats and are exhilatered after seeing that they no longer have to wait for a new showing. The spotlights soon open up and the audience cheers massively for the show to now start.

And it did with me showing my (cover up) face to everyone. I kept seeing and hearing "Whoo-Hoos!" and "Ah!" all over, and it gave me a feeling that it was great to be back.

"Hello, everyone!" I chanted. "I would just like to say, it is great to be back here and see everyone's smiling faces. And happy new year! I hope everyone's enjoying it so far, and I know I've kept you guys waiting too long and I'm sorry. I just needed that break. Now...are you all ready for me to answer more good questions?"

The audience gave me, their usual good answer, but before I sat down, I remembered something important. "Right. One more thing, everyone. Because of some schedule issues, my OC and our friend, Garrett told me that he had to go back his job. Something about going back into space and saving civilians...just the usual for him. So today, I've invited another good friend of mine to read my questions. She's not an OC but a friend to a very well known hero. Everyone, say to hello to CYLINDA from PAC-MAN and the GHOSTLY ADVENTURES!"

Everyone cheered over this, which made me feel good to see that at least some people still like the show like I do.

"Hi everyone, it's great to be here." Replied Cyili, which is her nickname. "Thank you for being here, Cyili." "No problem, thank you for inviting me. Are you ready?" "Yep." We walked and sat down in our perspective seats. Then I was finally. "Ask away, my friend."

* * *

Cyili: Alright, now our first question comes from your good friend, MonsterJamVadim. He asks...

MonsterJamVadim: _Do you want a Rio 3?_

CR34TOR: Absolutely! I love sequels, and I was once blown away for Toy Story 3 and I still love the whole Rio franchise, and seeing it expand just makes me feel nothing but exhilaration about to pop me. I can't stand to wait any longer for it. One thing I'm hoping for is that the characters don't make the same mistakes they made in the last movie, and I'd probably be surprised with whatever new story the makers can come up that'll top all of the fanfictions I've read. I just have to say good luck to Carlos if he tries.

* * *

Cyili: Good answer. I'm pretty thrilled with sequels myself. Now our next question comes from our great friend AlexRioLover95. He asks...

AlexRioLover95: _What movie would you like most to be replaced with the Rio characters?_

CR34TOR: Hard to say. I mean I feel like the characters should be used to make real fun parodies and stuff like with what you did for "Recreations." But if I still had the best movies to choice, I would probably chose my two next favorites. Toy Story and the 2002 Spider-Man.

* * *

Cyili: Interesting. You know for Toy Story, I think I can see that since both movies are a lot more similar than you think. Now our next Q comes from TheMater99.

TheMater99: _What's the best fanfiction you've read so far?_

CR34TOR: That is a seriously difficult one. Well...the first one that I've liked on this site so much was "Minnesota Love" by ZachMovieFan, I think "Choices" by AlexRioLover95 was landslide win compared to Romeo and Juliet, and "Amazon Adventures" by Bluecatcinema always made me feel good about what happened after Rio 2, so with those and everything else that is on the favorite isle of my profile, I can't really decide.

* * *

Cyili: I'd be surprised if anyone would answer that in a split second. Now our final one for the day comes from StrikeTheDragon.

StrikeTheDragon: _When are you going to post the next chapter to your "A Rio Restart" story?_

CR34TOR: Don't worry, I'm working on Chapter 6, and I'll try to post it before the end of January. Sorry to keep everyone waiting on that. But I promise I'm not gonna end of the story by leaving everyone hanging. Also, like I said before, if you guys wanna give some good ideas to help the story go on that would be great, thanks.

* * *

"Alright, that's all, everyone." Cyili said as the crowd cheered again until she made one more statement that I didn't wanna bring up. "However there's one thing that I think CR34TOR would like to mention." "What?" I asked until I knew what she meant. "Oh no, no, I-I don't have any annou-OW!" Cyili stepped on my foot. Luckily the audience didn't that going so fast. I was glared at her until she stared at audience, then I gave in. "Okay. I didn't think it was necessary to mention but I thought that everybody should know."

I started to tell everyone.

"Recently I checked my profile, I saw the date of when I started signing on to FanFiction. Which was January 12, 2016. Now it's January 14, 2017. So I guess you know what that means."

The audience took a second to think then..."AHH! YEAH! WHOO-HOO!" That's right. I've been a FanFiction author for about a whole year now. Well a year plus two days. Either way, I didn't think it would be too much to make a big deal about it but it's good to see the audience is proud and I hope the friends I've made here on FanFiction feel the same way.

Cyili then gave me a friend nudgle. "Happy anniversary, C." "Thanks, Cyili. Well thank you everyone for a whole good year of enjoying my stuff and letting enjoy your stories too, and I hope to have a great time while I'm still here creating entertainment for everyone. So thank you, and see you next time."

The crowd cheers again as the lights out in the room, showing this episodes over.

* * *

One more thing...if anyone's wonder why I chose CYLINDRIA from PAC-MAN to be in the show, here are some good ones. I'm gonna guess that some of you Rio Fans are also PAC-Man Fans, and also, for any of you guys that are also My Little Pony fans, I thought you should know that the actress who does Cyili's voice is also the same girl who does Pinky Pie and Flutter Shy. I'd thought you would like that.

Now, I say see you guys next time, and the next thing you're gonna see coming after this is "A Rio Restart."


	4. More Questions, More Answers

More Questions, More Answers

With every new day that comes by, it can be usually be nothing the same. And sometimes that's a good thing for me as long as it's nothing too challenging, and luckily this is not one of those many...many, many, many examples.

Now, the spotlights are turned back on with everyone cheering for me and my friend, Cylindria, on stage again.

"Hello again, everyone." I said. "As you can see, me and Cyili are still here and ready to continue with our usual schedule." The audience settled and was ready to hear me, as we both sat down.

* * *

Cyili: Okay, C...(yawns)...sorry. Alright, our question comes from the fan himself, ZachMovieFan. He both replies and asks...

ZachMovieFan: _Thanks for mentioning my story, Minnesota Love, I'm glad you like it! And for a question, have you seen any scary movies?_

CR34TOR: First, you're welcome, and second, the answer's yes. The ones that I can mostly remember watching was HALLOWEEN and ALIENS. For Halloween, it was just very little, but I've seen all four of the Alien movies, and I liked it. Old films like those don't scare me that much, and that's about it. And keep in mind that I'm not the kinda guy who likes or watches Rated R movies that aren't on TV.

* * *

Cyili: Okay then. Sometimes I actually wonder what's scary anymore after dealing with ghosts everyday. Now our friend, MonsterJamVadim asks...

MonsterJamVadim: _Are you excited for the Nut Job 2 and have you seen the trailer?_

CR34TOR: At first, I had a different opinion on it, but after seeing the trailer this morning, I think it's now another good feature to look forward to.

* * *

Cyili: Alright. Next Alexriolover95 says he's excited about your first anniversary and asks...

Alexriolover95: _If you were a pilot in the Star Wars universe, which would you prefer, the X-Wing or the TIE-Fighter?_

CR34TOR: Well thanks for mentioning my anniversary, Alex, and also thanks for still being the #1 supporter to me. Now as for your question...despite how cool I think a TIE-Fighter looks, including Darth Vader's, I think I would feel good about an X-Wing since that seems to symbolize spirit and freedom, and it doesn't make me feel like I'm joining the galactic Nazis, haha.

* * *

Cyili: I also would've chosen that. Now SummerKitty04, who's also glad to mention your anniversary, asks...

SummerKitty04: _What do you think about Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland?_

CR34TOR: Well...usually I enjoy some of Tim Burton's work, like 9, Night Before Christmas, and Coraline, but I'm not so much as a fan to that franchise, even the story itself. I've watched the movie a couple times and just had trouble understanding the whole thing, so sorry. And thanks you for also mentioning my event.

* * *

"Alright, C. We're done with the questions," Said Cylindria, and not to her surprise, I replied "But not this episode." I stood up to face the audience. "You see, everyone, in case this show's not too interesting enough for some of you, I've decided to mention two things."

1•For some of the characters that appear here to read the questions to me, they'll be in my future series, _Heroes Unlimited_ , you'll just have to guess who they'll be. Not for a competition but just for fun.

2•Occasionally, I'll be showing the skills and everything else of my OC, Garrett, in case you guys wanna know a little more about him.

"Like now." I lastly said as a laser beam passed me. "Woah." Next, Garrett jumped around trying to avoid the next incoming ones. "Hey! C, what the heck are you doing!?" Garrett yelled trying to avoid what appeared to be a short Grievous-Looking android. "I'm showing everyone what you're made of." The audience now had their eyes open wide for this part of the show. "Come on, C. You know I don't like showing off." Garrett then leaped from another beam. One thing you'll know about him is that he's pretty athletic.

I then protested to him "Okay, we both know that's not true, and this robot's not gonna hurt anyone, and also, you do remember that you're immortal, right?" "Yes! However, I don't have time to mess with these and look like some cocky superhero." "Okay. Just take care of this thing as quick as you can, and I'll let you get back to your space-ship." "Oh great, that makes things so much better." He said sarcastically.

The robot than chanted "Attack, Garrett! Leave civilians alone! Attack, Garrett!" "Oh haha!" Garrett kept dodging the next beam after the other, then he slowed down, looking at his surroundings and saw a new angle.

"Attack, Garrett!" The robot said again, as Garrett made a cocky smile, walking backwards until he reached the wall. The robot was ready to make a new shot until Garrett hit the wall, causing...BAM! A loose spotlight to break and fall on the robot.

"Attack-Attack-Ow." It said all busted up. The audience then cheered over his action. Some thinking it was stroke of luck but really, Garrett's just a smart kid. "Okay, okay, thank you. Not that big of a deal." Garrett said as he then walked up to me with an annoyed face. "Okay, buddy, wether you're my creator or not, that really ticked me off!" I wasn't scared but I could see his point. "Alright. But I knew you could handle it. You survive disasters like that everyday." "Yeah but-" "Okay everyone, it looks like we are out of time." I interrupted Garrett. "Now while me and Garrett have a little chat, you guys can still send questions, and expect some more stuff out of this show and the rest of my fanfictions."

The audience cheers with me waving, and Garrett does the same but a still ticked, and with Cylindria still in the back chuckling at Garrett's attitude. See you later.


	5. Three's a Crowd

Three's a Crowd

Note: _**For the past few days now I've been pretty sick, and pretty frustrated with the many things in the world that keep reminding of what could've happened to Blu & Jewel's relationship in Rio 2. But none of that is gonna stop me from doing what love, creating and having fun with the Rio Story.**_

The spotlights turn on, the stage is set, everything's going on like always, only…as the audience soon cheered for the shows start, it quickly ended when they saw me hangin by a rope upside down.

"Hey everyone, good to see you and to be back here again. Now if you're wondering why I'm…like this now, it's because-AH!" I was cut-off by a spit ball attack.

I turned to where my friends, Garrett and Cylindria, were from last time, trying to hold back laughter.

I huffed before continuing, "Last time when I sent that android to put on a stunt to show off Garrett's skills, the android actually damaged Garrett's space ship so I agreed to let him do this to me for this episode."

Then another spit ball hit my cheek.

Garrett laughed, "Actually we agreed to do this until my ship finishes repairing itself. Which should be less than 30 minutes."

"Wha-!? Fine. I'm tough guy, and I won't at all worry about the blood going into my head. So…(oh boy)…Cyili…starts the cards, please."

Cyili chuckled, "Sure, C."

* * *

Cyili: Our friend, TheMater99, first asks…

TheMater99: _What do you think you're gonna do in 20 years?_

CR34TOR: Me? I'm hoping that I'll live a normal and exciting life with my company as an entrepreneur. And more importantly, to live a happy life with my own wife and three kids.

* * *

Cyili: That's sweet, CR34TOR. Next, Alexriolover95 asks…

Alexriolover95: _Who do you like best, R2-D2 from the original trilogy, BB-8 from Force Awakens, or K-2SO from Rouge One?_

CR34TOR: Hard to choose. R2 is a classic, BB is fun to have as a traveling companion, and K2 has the modern attitude we all love. But maybe for the most part, I would most likely choose R2.

* * *

Cyili: Of course some of people would go for classics. Now Monsterjamvadim asks…

Monsterjamvadim: _Do you think that Trump is a great president?_

CR34TOR: I don't know. Through the election, I never voted for him, he and Clinton both made each other look terrible, and not too mention that even my family didn't get a good feeling out of him, and with hearing everything bad and unprofessional going on with his work, I really wanna to say no, no, no, no x9BILLION!

* * *

"I kinda know that feels. Believe me. And it looks like that's it." Cyili said. Placing the card on the tables, and just relaxed.

"Good. That means I can continue on with this." Garrett glanced, and I was obviously shimmering. "Wait, what?"

Garrett grabbed the straw again, and continued spitballing me.

"Alright, Garrett-AH! Garrett that's starting to hur-UGH!" That last one went into my mouth. "Ah! Gross!" Garrett was clearly having fun but thought I had enough.

"Huh? Wait, wait, wait!" He cut the rope, which made me land on my head. But I'm fine.

"Ow! Thanks." I glared.

"No problem, and isn't there one more you'd like to mention?"

"Oh right…" I stood up, and said to the crowd, "Alright everyone, I'm sure you all enjoyed that…disgusting show. But I wanna announce that Valentine's Day is coming up. So I hope everyone's ready for it."

The audience cheered again but I continued, "Good. Now, on that day I will be publishing another story, but not a story of my own, but a continuum of someone else's (BTW, I got permission for it) that you may know. You just have to guess what it is, and enjoy yourselves until then. See ya next time."

Me and the other two waved to the audience, and audience cheered as the lights went out.

Leaving out a white neon sign saying "We'll be back after Valentine's Day."


	6. A Presidental Mood

A Presidential Mood

February 20, 2017, officially Presidents' Day. A day without school or such work to go through. However, this is also the day that reminds us of who the heck our new leader of the US is. (Sarcastically speaking:) Yippee.

Now, the stage is set, as everyone in the audience sits and waits until…a giant American flag curtain dropped down and trumpets started playing "Star-Spangled Banner." Everyone then rushes up standing and moves their right hands to their hearts thinking of the national anthem and the pledge of allegiance. And just a few moments, when the song was coming to a close, I came through the flag, and everyone had their smiling faces up, and once the song ended, everybody cheered and seemed impressed with my appearance.

I was still in my secretive black form as usual, but this time with a fancy tuxedo and red tie, and to my right came Cylindria from out of the shadows holding the Holy Bible in her arms. As everyone finally sat down, Cyili turned to me and raised the Bible towards me, then I pressed my hand onto it as she began to speak.

"CR34TOR, as this meeting starts, do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?" She said, making it look like I'm taking my own inauguration. I took a moment, and replied "No." The audience gasped and Cyili questioned, "And why not?" "Because my mommy taught me never to swear." And from there, everybody laughed, and me and Cyili just chuckled trying to drop the act.

"Haha! Okay, okay, crew, everyone, could you raise the lights, please?" I asked the crew of the stage, and they did what I told. "Thank you. Now everybody, it's good to see you all again, and I hope everyone's had an enjoyable Valentine's Day." Everybody did their usual cheer, giving me their real answer. "Good, now for me, I still don't have my own lovebird to enjoy the time with, but I'm just glad to still my family, friends, and good fans to enjoy it with." "Aw." Said the audience, as I then blushed. "A-Alright now, I also hope that everyone's enjoying our presidents day too. Now I know that in one case it's not something too…pleasuring I think, but I'm pretty sure we're all more focused on the good things to it. In fact everyone, I want you all to tell me your favorite presidents and possibly even favorite patriotic hero."

And there they went, all I could hear from everyone was…

THE PRESIDENTS

George Washington

Abraham Lincoln

John F Kennedy

AND THE HEROES (REAL/FICTION)

Captain America

Martin L King Jr

Rosa Parks

Neil Armstrong

Wonder Woman

"Alright, alright, good choices everyone. Now in case any of you are wondering why my OC friend, Garrett, isn't here, just know that his ship was finally repaired and is getting ready for another show, so before that starts…Cyili, do you have the cards, ready?"

"Yeah but we have a problem. We only have one question."

"Really? Well…I guess that's okay for now. Just remember everyone, for every episode of this little series, I would like at least 3 questions, but don't worry, you're never gonna see me make fuss about it."

"Okay then, C."

We sat down in our usually places, and showed our…ready modes.

* * *

Cyili: C, our one and only question of the day comes from your big FFN bro, Alexriolover95, he asks…

Alexriolover95: _What do you think will be your most favorite movie coming out this year?_

CR34TOR: Now there's another great one. This year there are actually quite a lot like Spider-Man, Planet of the Apes, Transformers, and more. But so far this year, I got to see Hidden Figures, A Dog's Purpose, and the Lego Batman Movie (all were great of course), and so far the main things I've looked forward in the beginning of this year were YuGiOh: The Dark-Side of Dimensions and the movie Logan. The issue I had with these two though is that Dark-Side wasn't in any theater near my home, and Logan is rated R, and I don't always go for that stuff. But there will be more stuff like that that'll interest me, and soon.

And hopefully Ordinal Scale and the new Samurai Jack will fix that too.

* * *

"Alright, C. It looks like we're done so soon."

"Not yet, Cyili. Everyone, I said that Garrett would be here with a little show, so…"

The lights blacked out,and everyone pounced a bit until they saw some lights beginning to glow a bit. There appeared five figures, and one of them was Garrett holding a microphone, and the those four others looked like walking neon stick-figure-men with their own country instruments.

"Hello everyone!" Garrett chanted, and everybody seemed excited seeing that it looked like Garrett was gonna sing. "Alright, now since it is president's day, I thought it would be good to get into the spirit of things, starting with singing things a little country like. Ya ready?"

Everyone sat in tight, getting ready for GARRETT AND HIS NEON-MEN! The lights were bright on again, and the Neon Men started the tune with Garrett bringing in one of his biggest talents: Vocal manipulation and vocal -cord modifier.

I know I should be happy in your land

It's not all that wild to me

Not that I want to be any other where

I know it's a big world out there

Here in the borders of America Town

All of the dollies are spinning round and round

Hail to the chief

Lets just drag them all down

There's got to be a hero somewhere

Used to get annoyed at the fire and the flag

Now it just seems old to me

(Everyone is old to me)

And I know we'd kick your smile

But first I'll take a nap tonight

And know someone's looking out for me

Here in the borders of America Town

All of the dollies are spinning round and round

Hail to the chief

Lets just drag them all down

There's got to be a hero somewhere

I tried it

I've seen it

I bought it all

Not that I'm upset

I can still make my bet on the basketball game

And I got my spare change

I'm even O.K. with the hoodlums on the hill

They're in my will

Like her and you

Whom and who

In America Town

We all spin around

In America Town

I'm really not down:

We all spin around

In America Town

America Town

America Town

Garrett and the Neon-Men ended, bowing, and listening to the crowd's cheering. "Yeah!" Me and Cyili chanted. "Let's hear it for my #1 OC, Garrett and his Neon Men!" The crowd continued cheering. Everyone soon stopped, and the band moved back stage to let me speak after I stood up.

"Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed that little show, and if you wanna make any suggestions about a new number for that band, go ahead. And in case you wanna know more about my OC, I will publish another FanFiction (like a one shot) about him and another good OC that may give you some good thoughts about his story. Til then, see you all next time and Happy Presidents Day!" Then we closed everything the same way as usual.


	7. A Little Fun

A Little Fun

The beginning of March 2017, just a few days after the Presidents Day party…and did I mention that me, my friends, and the audience of this show got to have a little party at the end of the last episode? Sorry for not adding that (hahaha).

Now, after skipping through the usually starting point, me and Cyili waved to everyone and felt to be back to our casual looks, sitting, and ready to start again.

"About ready, Cyili?" I asked Cylindria.

* * *

Cyili: You got it. Our first question, of course, comes from one of our first FFN friends, Monsterjamvadim, and he asks…

Monsterjamvadim: _Do you want to see the Nut Job 2? Have you seen the trailer for it?_

CR34TOR: Sure, and didn't we already establish that subject a few episodes ago?

* * *

Cyili: I think so, but I think all our friends and fans have the right ask something again if they want, C.

CR34TOR: Right, sorry.

Cyili: Okay, our next one is from StrikeTheDragon.

StrikeTheDragon: _This is a fun question. Do you think the characters Aunt Mimi the female blue macaw from Rio 2, and Tiberius the male red-tail hawk from The Secret Life of Pets could be a couple?_

CR34TOR: Oh, well, that never really came to my mind until now. But I think anything's possible, and it only depends on how Tiberius behaves around Mimi. By the way, It's amazing on how no Rio has yet commented on that new movie, SING. It was thrilling.

* * *

Cyili: Hmm. Also, doesn't that work for all characters, real or fictional? Either way, our last question is from our good friend again, Alexriolover95.

Alexriolover95: _Have you seen Hacksaw Ridge yet? If you did, how was it? And if you didn't, are you planning on watching it?_

CR34TOR: Still no, and yes, I'm planning on watching it. It'll come on TV eventually and hopefully before this year's over VidAngel will come back on and work right for me. Speaking of which, for any Rio Fans that are wanting to see that movie, LOGAN, don't think that I'm a fan who likes spoilers since I'm not gonna see that.

* * *

"Alright, C, done again. Although-"

"Yep. Everyone, to make things a little interesting again, our friend Garrett will be gone for a bit trying to make something a little interesting for this show. But that's another story. Just a few days ago, I got a review saying that I should stop this show because it has nothing to do with Rio. So to that say NO, as long as I do something that's comfortable to me, I can do anything I want, and maybe help with that…" I grabbed a remote from under my seat and used it to bring down my jumbotron and turn it on.

"Ooh." The audience said, never knowing that I had a jumbotron. (Just keep in mind, good readers, in your own universe, you can have anything you want). When the screen turned on, it revealed Blu and Roberto, and gave the audience a reason to cheer again.

"That's right, everyone! Blu and Roberto are in the building. You see, I had our friend, Garrett, call them to see if they'd be interested in trying a show for us. By building a cage and seeing if they use teameffort to get out." Everyone liked the sound of that, and that was it. Blu is very knowledgeable about how to escape cages, and even Roberto was never fond of them, so Garrett built the best cage he could for this. Just keep in mind that even Roberto doesn't like cages, he and Blu have been friends since 2014 and got use to such things after a while, plus he wasn't in that cage, so there's no need for him to worry.

"Did you find anything yet, Blu?" Roberto asked, as he was sitting and Blu was still looking around for a clue. "Not yet. We have been for a while but I don't wanna give up anymore than you do." Me and Cyili were now puzzled from that. "Uh…C, what does he mean by-?" "I have no clue. I thought they just got in there." We stood up over at the screen, getting a little worried. Roberto, though he looked relaxed, we could tell he was feeling ticked. So as Blu was still calming looking through the whole, Roberto was now getting steamed. "O-Okay that's it! We're getting outta here!" "Just calm down, I'm trying." "I know but since Garrett was the one who built this jankish thing, he'd probably want to try another way." "Like what?" Blu questioned his behavior but Roberto looked around. "Alright, look. You and me are charge up and bust down the door. Look, with our combined weight and run up at full speed, I think it'll be enough to break it." "Wha-? Uh, alright, that sounds good and it's worth a shot, at least." "Okay, call it." "One…two…hit it!" Blu and Roberto charged with fury, and before they could hit the wall, a camera outside the cage broadcast the rest, and when they hit the wall…

"AHHH!"

"UGH, OUCH!"

"YEAH…THAT'S MY SHOULDER!"

Everybody laughed, clearly thinking this part of the show. It was but I didn't them to hurt themselves, so I ran away from the stage to get them while Cyili still stood watching the show. "Ugh. Try again." Roberto said. He and Blu were still there trying to get out. "O-Okay. One, two, hit it!" "AHHH!" Hit it again, but still luck, unless you have your shoulders hurt and being out of breath. Blu was now getting more ticked off after that, and yelled, "ONE MORE TIME!" "Absolutely." Blu and Roberto took stand, and was ready to start again, but before they did, I came into the room they were in, where I saw the camera still broadcasting us, and the top shelf of where the cage was. It was tall so I tried to leap up, and just when things seemed to be getting better, "ONE…TWO…HIT IT!" They ran and hit the cage. Instead of the door breaking, the cage fell off the shelf with them still in it, and it was tied to a rope on the ceiling where it flew around and whacked ME RIGHT IN THE FACE! "OH!" Causing me to fall on my back.

"AH!"

Blu and Roberto were flying now, and having the cage hit all the shelves that were around, and then after so many hits, the shelves fell…on me. "AHHH!" Now I know how Daffy Duck feels. Soon the cage stopped moving, and I was unconscious while they were complaining, but the audience seemed to enjoy that. Cylindria tried to hold back the laughs. "Um…excuse me, everyone. As you can see we're having some difficulties, so I'm gonna go see if they're okay, so…bye." Cyili ran for us, and everybody laughed from that good time. So I hope everyone's gonna enjoy this new month while me and others are in the hospital and until Garrett helps. So here's a message for him.

 _Everyday you say you've been through worse, but let's see if you can handle the wrath of two birds and your creator!_

Bye, ya. And you'll be seeing more chapters soon.

* * *

And one more thing…

Blu: (in pain) "Awful."

Roberto: (in pain) "Bad."

Blu: "Catastrophe"

Roberto: "Disturbing"

Blu: "Emergency."

Roberto: "Fiasco."

Blu: "Grief stricken."

Roberto: "Hopeless."

Blu: "Inconvenienced."

Roberto: "Jacked."

I don't know why they're complaining, though.


	8. A New Surprise

A New Surprise

Spring Break is over, and everyone is back at school. Well...almost everyone. I mean, I myself am at school in the real world but here is literally another story. At the studio, the lights turn on, the audience shows their usual appreciation but see that the stage is completely empty. There was nothing but my seat, the table, and the slow down-moving jumbo-tron. After it stopped moving, the audience focused on it, and once it turned on, everyone did a low blow because they saw me with a handful of bandages while laying in the hospital bed. It looked like wasn't gonna back on my good feet until the next episode.

"Hello guys. It's good to...well, accurately hear from you. I know you're all still at the studio wanting to watch the show and you will, starting now of course." The audience made a slow clapping before I continued. "Alright now, yes I'm still at the hospital due to the crushing results of my OC, Garrett's, carelessness for setting Blu and Roberto up on that cage challenge. Now just know that they're fine back at home and some good friends of mine are helping me get better. And before we get started, I thought you should that our friend, Cylindria is taking a break from the show."

The audience, as you might expect, went 'aw' from that news, showing that they actually liked Cyili.

"No no, don't worry. She's back home in Pac-World taking a well deserved vacation, and thanks to her, Garrett, and other buddies of mine, we have a new friend coming here and agreeing to read the questions to me. Now many of you might still think this series is too irrelevant to Rio, that's why we've invited our friend. Everyone...say hello to our newest member of the show, one of my favorite Rio characters, the oldest daughter of Blu and Jewel, CARLA!" The audience cheered madly from this news, and the camera with me at the hospital turned to her, Carla the young and beautiful Blue Macaw.

"Hello everybody." Carla proudly said and bowed as she waited for the audience to settle. After that, she raised herself and continued. "Can I just say, I'm grateful to be here. At a live show to see good fans and friends once again. Now I've been told by my new friend, CR34TOR, that I would be here reading you questions?"

"Yes." I replied. "But don't worry while you're in the show, you will have good chances to show off you're talents."

"Well okay then." She flies and lands on two poles on my hospital bed before pulling out two flashcards. "As of today, I'm afraid to say that we only have two questions, C."

"That's fine, Carla. As long as there's still something at all, that's A-OK for me. And also, at the end, Garrett is gonna help introduce something that I think will please every FFN author and OC there is. So now, I'm ready when you are, Carla."

* * *

Carla: That's good to hear, C. Now our first Q comes from one of our best friends, and creator of my doppelganger's uncle, Alexriolover95. He asks...

Alexriolover95: _What do you think will happen in Star Wars VIII?_

CR34TOR: I don't know. Best guess however, is that it'll begin with the First Order plotting something that will affect the resistance, or vice versa, then it skips to Ray being trained by Luke. And about the title itself...when it's called THE LAST JEDI, it kind of gives you that scared feeling, ya know? Like maybe at the end, Luke might sacrifice himself and Ray will actually become the last Jedi knight.

* * *

Carla: Ugh...I know that feeling, C. Now our next and final one comes from Phantom Assassin (cool name). Asking...

Phantom Assassin: _Do you like to play DOTA 2?_

CR34TOR: Sorry but I don't play that. Some games like that are probably not my style, but one of these days, I might wanna take a shot at LEAGUE OF LEGENDS, and I do like the series, SWORD ART ONLINE. I might wanna take that too.

* * *

"Alright, C. It looks like that's it."

"Not yet, buddy. See that TV right next to me?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please-" Before I finished, Carla turned the camera towards the said TV and turned it on. Revealing Garrett live in a helicopter. "Hey everyone!" Garrett yelled to his own camera, knowing that we were watching him now. "Hey Garrett." I said. "Can you hear us?" "Yeah. I can. Right now I'm in the helicopter. Live, broadcasting right on top of the surprise! Should I show it now!?"

I lifted my thumb up, despite the sore feeling, and Carla did the same. Garrett could see us through the video chat screen in the helicopter console and moved his camera to the surprise, while hoping everyone in the studio and the rest of the world was watching this amazement right now. He pointed his camera...to an island. And not just any island.

"Everyone!" I began to announce it, "Say hello to FANFICTION ISLAND!" I described it as something that is bigger than Iceland, seemed more colorful and more tropical than Hawaii and Skull Island, and another thing about it is that it seemed to have large cities and sections in the whole thing, and was more impressive than imagination. If it were real, you'd never wanna stop staring at it. "Can you believe we did this, C!?" Garrett yelled to me. "It's a little hard to but yeah."

Me, Garrett, Carla, and everyone at the studio was amazed at the sight. An island with many jungles, cities, and more. I wanted to explain it more.

"Now everyone listen up, I wanna thank CARTOON NETWORK CITY for the inspiration. The purpose of this island is that it is meant to be the home of every FFN author's OCs. Like CN City, this whole island is full of suitable places for each OC and can be a good for all o them just to hang out and take a break whenever they're not being used for the stories of their creators. And I know that the world is full of FFN authors and OCs which would make you think the island's not big enough for them. But however, this island is bigger than it looks and it's not on earth, but in a new kind of universe that Garrett was able to access us into. A special universe with no name, but I call it Endless, and it gives the whole island and each of the sections in it the power to expand every time it gets too small or crowded. So now, all I have to say is...enjoy!"

The audience cheered again before I continued, "This island is for every OC in the world. And if you fellow authors ever wanna use it for your stories, occasional one-shots, bumper collections, and stuff like that, GO AHEAD! This island is yours, for everyone! And if anyone ever wants any info about Endless itself, then that's something to explain later. And now, Garrett?" "I'm on it!" Garrett piloted the helicopter while still holding the cam. He moved closer to the island and got some more great shots.

•A jungle that would remind you of the Amazon from Rio 2.

•A new Corusant.

•Metropolis and Gotham.

•A new Equstria.

•Avengers City.

•Back to Future Town

•X-Ville

•New New New New York

•Watch Tower Central

•Aincrad 3

And many many more! The more sights, then the more of a high chance there would be for every OC to come. I was impressed by my creation as well, and I had my OC and good friends to thank for that. I looked away and saw that the audience from the studio loved it all, and even Carla liked it.

"Wow! C, this so amazing. I feel like you just created one of the best idea ye-Wait a minute."

"What's wrong, Carla?"

"You said that this entire place was entire place was for OCs, right?"

"Yep."

"I like that island, and I'm not an OC. Neither are my parents, Cyili, or most of our other friends. Not too mention the authors themselves."

"Oh. Well..."

"C!"

She looked pretty annoyed, so I'm gonna find a way to fix this error, but either way, I hope everyone likes it, and even though Spring Break's finally over, that doesn't mean you can't make the best of things between now and summer vacation. So get ready for that and now & forever, every author on FFN is allowed to use their OC on FanFiction Island!


	9. More and More like Normal

MORE AND MORE LIKE NORMAL

April 2nd, just six days later, and I'm finally out of the hospital after all that bandaging and patting down. Now like every episode, you would expect me and my friends being in the studio waiting for the good audience to cheer and listen but for today's episodes, me and my good friend, Carla the blue macaw (who's on my shoulder now), are taking a trip while everyone's at home watching us live still. As of right now, we are at one of my favorite places yet…FANFICTION ISLAND.

"Wow." Said Carla. Right now, she and I were walking around in the NEW NEW NEW YORK section of the island, and though we were both impressed by the structures and everything, there was one problem I wanted to mention. "Wow is the operative word, Carla. I mean everything looks great but…the whole section is deserted. Scratch that. The whole island is deserted. It's like a ghost town here." "Well you did only announce the opening of this place only a week ago." "Yeah I guess. You're right, I just have to wait and not rush anyone to try this place out. This island belongs to me and everyone on FFN." "Glad you think so, and btw, thanks for fixing the 'price of admission' problem." "No worries now even official characters can come and visit whenever they're invited to, and all the FFN authors can come to the island when their #1 OCs invite them as well." "Great, oh but where's-" "Garrett? He's all the way at the Aincrad 3 section trying to tighten some things up. He'll be back later."

"Okay. Also C, before we start reading our new questions, do you think…?"

"Oh right. Everyone, I would like for you all to meet one of our very good new friends and one of my OC's best work, COMP. COMP, do you think you can show yourself and say hi?"

I smiled as COMP brought a mirror in front of the camera. Revealing that COMP is the camera. "Hello everyone. As my name's already been mentioned, I thought you'd like to know I'm a powerful A.I. that was created by Garrett. I was built to be a guiding system for Garrett's space station until he decided to make me into more, and here I am now. Happy to be hanging in my creator's creator's show. LOL." Carla and I chuckled at the way she spoke. COMP kinda had the voice of Siri but with more sass.

"Alrighty now, buddy. You ready to answer the questions?" "I am, Carla. Fire away." COMP put the mirror away and Carla began.

* * *

Carla: OK. Phantom Assassin asks…

Phantom Assassin: _How do you think Tulio knew Jewel's name?_

CR34TOR: I have no real clue. I could only guess that that was just put up as a coincidence. Tulio called her Jewel when he didn't know that was her original name.

* * *

Carla: I've kinda been wondering the same thing. And man, it sucks to see that humans in my universe still don't understand us birds. Now, we get a new note from Alexriolover95. And ooh…I think I wanna read this big part.

Alexriolover95: _It seems you're a brony yourself…So I would like to ask…what are you most looking forward to in Season 7?_

CR34TOR: (blushes and gulps) "Okay. You got it. In case it wasn't obvious for everyone to see, I am a BRONY! If you wanna know what I think about it, you can read about it at the bottom of my FFN profile. And as for your question, Alex, I think what I'm looking forward to would possibly be…

•A Hearts & Hooves Day episode about Starlight & Sunburst like your FanFiction.

•An episode about Thorax and the other changelings trying to adapt to their new change.

•An episode just about Celestia going through her trouble as princess.

•Another funny and sweet episode about Spike and Rarity.

And many more good things."

* * *

Carla put the cards away. "Wow. Good answers to all. Now I guess all we can do to kill time is continue walking around the island before all the OCs decide to come." She then fly off my shoulder, but before going too far…

"Hold on, Carla. I think we should close here, and before we do, I have a message for Alexriolover95 that I think everyone should listen to."

Carla, COMP, and I could tell everyone who could be watching this live event was all ears.

"Alex…I read your Hiatus post, and I gotta to say, if this what you want…to eventually retire…then go ahead. Anything you wanna do on FFN that feels right, you can count on me to be supportive of it. I just want you to know that me and I think your fans are really gonna miss you. You're a great writer, a man with a thrilling personality, got quite a taste in such things, and have proven to be a good friend. We'll miss you and hope that even if you stop writing, then we hope we can still message you, hope you'll still have all your stories available to read, and able to review the new things that come up. You've been a great friend and not too mention did do great at showing yourself as the #1 author in all of FFN in my opinion. I hope you enjoy your time and hope I can do good at continuing on as a good FFN author for not just my pleasure but for your honor."

I saluted, and the girls smiled as we continued on walking around the rest of the island.

"Oh and one more thing, Alex. If you are gonna eventually go, then do you think you can try to have your OC (and possibly his family included) come to the island please? Thanks, and see ya later."


	10. Later and Now

**LATER AND NOW…**

No kidding. In the real world, it was 13 days since the last episode. Right now me, Carla, and COMP were still walking around. Now we were into the edge of the "Digapan" Section. Digital Japan, this section is meant for all the DIGIMON OCs, and so far the island was still empty but other than that at least it was quiet. Almost made me wish that could do my show here instead of in the studio from now on. Now as we were still walking around, Carla seemed tired from the flying.

"Hey Carla, you alright?"

"Huh? (yawns) Yeah, C. I'm fine just tried. Hey do you mind if I lay on your shoulder?"

"Go ahead."

She slowly hovered to my right shoulder and laid down to sleep for a bit. "Poor girl." Said COMP. "I know. We've been moving for hours. Nothing really exciting happens until we make another episode or talk to more good characters." "Funny you should say that because I already hit live 20 seconds ago." "You did wha-Okay. Well to everyone who's watching us at home. I apologize for the unpreparedness happening right now but…I was unprepared. Heh heh. Look everyone I'm sorry but unfortunately we're not making another episode today, and Carla is too-" "I can fix this." "Excuse me?" "I said I can fix this. 5 questions came in for you and Garrett gave new feature before the last episode. I can a setting that allows me to read the questions to you in case you need a substitute. And not only that, there will be another OC coming to us soon." "Oh. Well that kinda changes things. Okay, COMP. Go ahead and shoot me with them."

COMP opened her settings and began to read the new questions.

* * *

COMP: Our first comes from our first FFN friend, Alexriolover95. He asks…

Alexriolover95: _Who is your favorite ALICORN princess?_

COMP: Another good question that involves what you admitted last time.

CR34TOR: Okay. Celestia. I mean why not her? Considering she's the first princess we've known in the series and amongst all the characters she seems the wisest and most caring. And despite her age (and her non-good moments in the show), you gotta love that little kid spirit she still has. Not too mention how motherly she seems to Twilight, especially in the Season 7 premiere. I think my OC could learn a thing or two from her, considering his drama he goes through in his immortal life.

* * *

COMP: Sweet answer. Now we have 2 questions from StrikeTheDragon. One about you and the other Carla.

CR34TOR: Well we're gonna have to skip Carla's until she's ready to wake up. So what does our friend, Strike, ask?

StrikeTheDragon: _What is your favorite anime?_

CR34TOR: Well, I have an account on a website called My-Anime-List. Now I don't know if you can find a fellow "AnimeLister" on that but if you can't, you'll know that my favorites are Digimon, The Familiar of Zero, Patema Inverted, Pokémon, Sword-Art Online, and YuGiOh!

* * *

COMP: Wow. Now our friend, SummerKitty04, asks…

SummerKitty04: _Who is your favorite character from all of MLP?_

CR34TOR: That's another difficult question for me, buddy.

•Twilight is the main character.

•Spike is the only boy of the group and a pretty good one.

•Rarity is beautiful and nothing like other fashion snobs.

•Fluttershy is also beautiful and more kind than shy.

•Rainbow Dash is exciting and competitive.

•Applejack is always hardworking and I do like cowboys & cowgirls.

•Pinkie Pie is fun…and better than Spongebob in every way.

And everybody else are just good and fun. So I can't really chose one favorite.

* * *

COMP: (chuckles) Boy if Catty asked me that I blown a circuit. Now we have one more question from someone named…6477311?

CR34TOR: Huh? Well okay. Ask away, friend.

6477311: _If you could ever chose a good actor to do your OC's voice, who would it be?_

CR34TOR: You mean Garrett? Well, when I make my series, THE GANG STORIES, I plan on having a new and young actor do him. But if it did exist today, the person I could choose to do his voice would be Tom Hulce (the actor of Quasimodo), Matthew Broderick (the actor of Simba), Adam Young (the main singer of Owl City), Grant Gustin (the actor of The Flash), Jason Michas (the actor of Takua/Takanuva), or Bryce Papenbrook (the actor of Kirito).

* * *

"That looks about right. Now all we gotta do is wait for-" COMP was about to mention our little guest but then we heard a little yawn. It was Carla of course. She opened her eyes and got up standing on my shoulder almost looking freshly awake. "(yawn). Morning everybody. What'd I miss?" I chuckled before explaining to her, "Hey Carla. COMP just finished reading me the new questions that came in, and you were only asleep for less than 7 minutes." "Oh really? Right I forgot. We're in the Endless universe and in here time works differently and the power of sleep goes by faster." "Yep. And now we're almost done here."

COMP was ready to shut down the LIVE button but then we heard another voice. "Hey!" The three of us turned and saw a human girl coming, and I knew who it was. "Hey Mikka!" I called out, and she continued coming 'til she stopped. "Hey C. Hey guys." "Oh hi, I know you. You're Mikka, one of Garrett's best friends and one of the characters to CR34TOR's future show. Not the same Mikka from NKS, right?" "Oh yeah. I'm here to join you guys on the show but I can see that I'm little late." She was almost right but I mentioned something else important. "Not exactly, Mikka. I just remember one important thing. Do you what day it is today?" "April 15…2017. Oh yeah, it's the anniversary, isn't it." "Yep."

To everyone who's watching, just know it is exactly the 105th anniversary of one of the greatest disasters ever. The sinking of the TITANIC. Right now is a time to be silent and mourn for the poor souls that suffered through the coldest night yet. After I explained that, the four of us did give our respect.

-SILENCE-

"Wow." Carla said. "I really can't believe that it's 105 years." "Yeah. So what should we do?" Mikka asked, and as usual, an idea came to me. "I think I have one thing in mind. And I know that only we can work on it together, and with Garrett's help it won't be a problem. Follow me." And from there, Mikka, Carla, and COMP followed me, not knowing what I was thinking but wanted to go with it for this occasion.


	11. The First Traveling Questions

**THE FIRST TRAVELING QUESTIONS**

Before this ep starts, I wanna say…that there's no doubt that you've noticed that the "INTRO & RULES" chapter is gone. Well that's because I was trying to edit the DOC to the first episode but I accidentally transferred the changes to the wrong chapter. That's why I deleted the "INTRO & RULES" but that doesn't mean this series has no more rules.

•No more than 6 questions per episode.

•Don't ask questions that would make me feel uncomfortable.

•Don't ask questions that would reveal my identity.

•Please show respect when you give your questions.

Now another thing to mention is that this week's been pretty intense. What with the end of the school year exams and everything going on, on FFN, but that doesn't mean things won't get better later. On with the show now.

Right now I'm still on FanFiction Island with my friends Carla, COMP, and Mikka running through the Digapan Section and heading to the island's travel station. "Where are we going, C?" Carla asked in with a flying heart beat. "First we're going to the travel station. There it'll lead us to Garrett, who is at the shore of the Rio section of the island." "Rio section? Well thank you for adding that in. And about this travel station, is it like a subway." "Yeah only it's…" We stopped as we approached the entrance of the station, and walked in very slowly. Then, when we were finally in, everybody but me was mesmerized by the sight of it.

"…cleaner."

"Wow." They said in unison.

"I know. Pretty cool. An underground travel station that's clean, has a bunch of helpful maps for go around the island, and not to mention that's also like a small mall."

"Incredible." Said Mikka. Then I heard a train coming. "Oh, but we can take a look around later. Our trains here." The train looked like a silver/rainbow monorail. Big and futuristic. We quickly walked together, and inside it was clean and it felt like being inside a Disney monorail.

"Hey guys look at this." I pointed to them a map screen that was by the train's doors. It was a map of the island, and the special thing about it is that it's meant to have people put in the section they wanna go to. So this one "magic" train could anywhere in the island. So I pushed the Rio section on the map, the door shut before everyone (except COMP because she's a spherical camera that can levitate) sat down in the chairs.

"Get ready, everybody. We're going to the Rio section." I said proudly, and the train was off with us in it. As it was going fast, it felt like we weren't even moving. "Wow. What tech haven't you shown us here?" Carla asked. "You'll know later. Right now we need to focus on getting to Garrett."

That was the mission. Find Garrett, tell him about the idea I have for the Titanic anniversary. But COMP spoke up. "Actually, sir, I think until we make it, now would be a good time to start reading the questions that came in."

"Huh? Oh okay. Just show the questions to Carla and let her read them to me."

"Yes, sir."

"And please don't call me, sir. Garrett's not the only one who hates being called that."

"Understood. Ready, Carla?"

"I'm ready Freddy. Shoot."

COMP projects a small screen for Carla to read the questions, and Mikka smiles, seeing how she's never seen me and my friends do this in person.

* * *

Carla: Okay it's only 2 questions but we can work with that. Now, the first of course comes from our always dear friend, Alexriolover95. He asks…

Alexriolover95: _Which pony, excluding the Mane 6, would your personality most relate to?_

CR34TOR: Well, I'm not too sure. Like Sunburst, I may learn and do work but I seem trouble with actually doing it right, and like Luna, I had a rough past and try to make up for it, and sometimes I let things get out of hand when I don't mean to. So maybe I'm more like her, and I can't think of any other character that hits the creative personality.

* * *

Carla: Well just don't be so hard on yourself about it. Now our other good friend, SummerKittyo4 aks…

SummerKitty04: _Who's your favorite reformed MLP villain?_

CR34TOR: Gosh. There's Luna, Discord, and Starlight. I think maybe Starlight considering it shows more of her than the others and unlike Discord she takes her moment of things more serious.

* * *

CR34TOR: Oh and there's one more thing. Carla, on the last episode, StrikeTheDragon asked a question that was just for you.

Carla: Really? Okay what did our little friend ask?

StrikeTheDragon: _Can you and Aunt Mimi actually do a belly dance together?_

Carla: (blushes and chuckles) "Haha, I guess so. But if you're expecting us to do it here, it won't be so soon."

* * *

Me and others laughed before Carla said, "Okay then, I guess that's it. Now since it looks like we're close to the Rio section, is there anything you wanna add up, C?" Carla said. And there actually was.

"Yes, Carla. I think there is."

I stood up and gave my message in front of the camera, which BTW I'm really scared to give.

"I just wanna say this to a good friend I know. He or she could be on FFN or not. I've decided to not mention the name just to be safe. I wanna say to that friend I'm sorry. I know I keep annoying you about you know what, and it all started because I wanted to do something good for my stories and I didn't think about where it would lead to, and the more I keep saying stuff that sorta help, I think I'm really just saying it because I wanted the idea of certain characters to go on, and that was nothing but selfish of me. I'm sorry, my friend. I should respect what you and everyone else I care about want and I will. I hope you can accept my apology, I hope we can still be friends, and you don't even have to reply to this if you don't want to. So I say thank you for being a good friend and I hope to be a selfless one to you."

I ended and everyone (except COMP) clapped a little. "Thanks you, guys." I said and Mikka replied "No problem. And seeing how you're apologizing is just shows that you care and this person you're referring to sounds nice." "Yeah." From there, the train stopped, and the announcing speaker was on. "You have arrived at the Rio Section of FanFiction Island." Then we ran out of the train, left the underground station, and were at the right place. "Everyone, welcome to the Rio section." Again, my friends were mesmerized. We were at a section that looked exactly both the Rio city from the movie and in real life. It was sunny, big, and beautiful. "Now guys, let's go find Garrett." "You think he's at the shore?" Said Mikka. "I think so." So we ran across the city to the shore.

Kinda felt like the ending of a cutscene to a video game. Haha.


	12. FFN & Authors deserve More!

This isn't another episode to my series this is just something important I'd like to share with everyone on FFN. Not just my Rio friends.

Anime/Manga, Misc, Books, Movies, Cartoons, Plays/Musicals, Comics, TV Shows, and Games. 9 categories (if that's what they're called), and in almost each of them are 1,000 or more franchises, and in those are hundreds and thousands of fanfictions that were written by people like me, like Nightfly123, Alexriolover95, Bluecatcinema, Zachmoviefan, Head Husky, and so many more good authors that live in the real world.

So many of these fanfictions were written by us, and the least that we all get is the freedom to write whatever we want and get popular from the readers who come here to FFN and read them. Now I like that, really I do, but maybe it just isn't enough. You know how people make videos on youtube and would get paid if they become a hit? Well why can't that happen for us? We write stories and more new things everyday because we love it and love showing it, and yet we don't get a letter or anything that says we've earned a prize for the fun we make? Sometimes the stuff we make is no different than what Hollywood writers make, I say we deserve as much as they do.

Many of us write big things and want to do more in our future.

Me, I wanna become an entrepreneur, maybe the best one ever, and now maybe have this website become something bigger. We, writers, deserve not just to have fun, or use our talents, but it would be great if we got something even more.

Like for instance, are there actual conventions about FFN? Imagine if we got to go to conventions where we get to see our favorite FFN authors or even dress up as their OCs. Maybe we can even have photo selfies with them, or be at like a conference to hear what they're planning, or have something to make our creations come to life even more than they already are.

I want me and every author to earn more. We should get paid and become more famous. we have people that understand the morals we give, and enjoy our passions forever because of it. I say that that should happen, and I hope you all agree with me. I want FFN and everyone on it to deserve more!

If you agree with me, you can write a full long review of what you think, or maybe try to clear things to me in case this is a bit much or if it doesn't make any sense, haha. :)


	13. The Fantanic in Progress

THE FANTANIC IN PROGRESS

I know, the title sucks but what else could you put in for "Fan" and "Titanic"?

Me and the others were still running through the Rio section, and it didn't take long before we finally made it to the shore and saw Garrett in total plain sight just standing in the beach and looking at the sun. Then Mikka made herself and the rest of us noticable. "Hey Garrett!" Garrett turned and was surprised. "Hey guys! Mikka!" He ran up to Mikka and gave her a hug, which she accepted.

Before he released it, Carla went on my shoulder and slyly whispered to me, "Ooh, I can feel a heat going on between you know who." "Very funny." I said. Once Garrett released the hug, he spoke to Mikka. "Gosh, I didn't know you gonna here with us, Mikka. And the same goes for COMP. Who is now C's camera. Thanks for asking me to use, by the way." "Sorry Garrett." I said to him. "But I needed someone to be my camera girl while we were out here. Plus, I created you, and you created COMP, which means she always belongs to me." "Watch it. Nobody owns me." COMP pounced towards me and a deep scary robot voice. Of course she was just kidding. Then I continued, "Sorry COMP, haha. Now Garrett, the four of us together came here because we need your help to build something huge for this anniversary." "Right. It's the anniversary of when the titanic sunk isn't it?" "Yep." "And need my help to make something big for it?" "Yep. We need your to…"

I was about to say it, and everybody took a good look at me, waiting for what my idea to come out. "Build this island's very own Titanic ship." "Woah." That did get everyone's attention, since they gasped for it. "You want me to help you build another titanic? Well okay then." Garrett said. "COMP, do you think you can bring out the 'others'?" "I am on it." COMP released a antenna from her head and it glowed blue while beeping. Then Carla, Mikka, and I looked up at the sky as we saw a swarm of something coming. They flew down fast and landed behind Garrett. They looked like very micro and metallic orbs with wings and arms. "Everyone, these are Herupas. A swarm of small helpers I invented. They're controlled by me and COMP, and are used to help me build big things fast."

"That's awesome, Garrett." Said Carla. "And these guys will help us build this new titanic?"

"Yep. With many of these guys, it won't even take a day to finish it."

I spoke, "Well what are we waiting for?" Then the five of us ran into the city to get supplies while the Herupas waited for us by the beach. Then when came up, we all went to work. We spent as much time as could.

•Me and Garrett worked on the blueprint designs.

•Mikka and Carla passed the needed supplies to the Herupas

•COMP worked over the calculations and gave the Herupas the designs on what to do.

•The Herupas themselves did…well you can already tell what they're doing or do at all.

After 2 hours, we were done with almost half of the entire ship. It was quite a pretty sight so far. So it looked like I was right when I said Garrett could help us out. Now what we did next was just relax and let the Herupas do some of the rest. We just layed on the beach floor, feeling the sun, and listening "Planetary Pieces." Until COMP came to me.

"C, three new questions has come up."

"Really? Okay, Carla, do you wanna start?"

"Sure." She yawned after getting up. "Go."

COMP showed her screen again to Carla, and read the questions.

* * *

Carla: This is new. These questions come from the same person.

CR34TOR: Well that's no problem. Just go ahead and read them.

Carla: Okay, 6477311 asks…

647731: _What are expecting THE GANG STORIES to do for you?_

CR34TOR: Well, like I said TGS is my own franchise, I'm hoping for it to be an exciting one for me since I've been working on it since the end of my middle school years. And for it to be a classic for everybody, including the friends I've made here on FanFiction.

647731: _Which Cinematic Universe do you think is more exciting? Marvel, DC, or King of Monsters?_

CR34TOR: Marvel. It's older than the other two, not too mention it's introducing so many thrilling characters. So many! And one thing that the one thing that we're all looking forward to is THE INFINITY WAR!

6477311: _Say if you were Blu and just went through that argument with Jewel at the pit of doom , or even the storyboard version of it, would you want to stay with her in the amazon or leave her and go back to your old life?_

CR34TOR: (blushes and sighs looking mad) Stay. That whole argument happened because from the start, Blu and Jewel both lacked communication and didn't wake up from their desires until the end. I say the best thing to do is to stay, because despite the hardship you go through, and how ungrateful and untrustworthy you may think you're wife is being, the best thing to do is always talk it over and know that anything is better than breaking up with the one person you love, especially after everything you go through together. Right now, I don't have a wife, or even a girlfriend, but I think when I do get one, I feel like breaking up will make things terrible for my life. But know that that's just my opinion, and it's not anything that even my friends have to follow if they don't want to, it's just something that I think.

* * *

"That's all, buddy. And thanks for that last part. Heck, I don't know what would happen if dad did leave us." Said Carla sadly. "You shouldn't worry about that. Despite what you fear and what any of the world's 'Dissing Fans' think, just be grateful that Blu and your mom did stay together, and helped make your family whole because of it." I petted Carla's head just a little. "Thanks C." Then she hugged finger before she noticed something adorable. "Look." She pointed behind me, Garrett and Mikka sleeping near each other. "Oh my gosh." I chuckled, then Carla told COMP, "COMP, take a picture of this, quick." And COMP hovered up again and took a picture of Garrett and Mikka in their hilarious position.

"Hey we're not bullies, Carla." I told her.

"I know, C. But this'll be something good to keep around. Haha."

I smiled while rolling my eyes at her, and we all just continued relaxing whiling listening to "Planetary Pieces" again and watching the Herupas do their work. Oh, and for any of you readers that might eventually become TGS Fans in the future, just know that Garrett and Mikka are not the couple of the series, and they're not even a couple at all.


	14. We're Gettin' There

WE'RE GETTIN' THERE

Me, Carla, COMP, Garrett, and Mikka were still relaxing on the beach while listening to "Planetary Pieces", and even saw the Herupas still working. So far the entire boat, the Fantanic was complete and it was sunset on the island, so I decided to get up and wake everyone.

"Hey guys. Wake up." Next I whistled until they did woke, except for COMP, since she's a robot she just "turned on." My three yfriends awned and Garrett and Mikka didn't even noticed that they were cuddling as they got up.

"Is everyone feeling alright?" I asked, and they all replied with a slow "Yeah." "Okay. Now if you all have enough energy left in ya, I think maybe our Herupa friends deserve some more help from us, and ship's almost done so do you guys want to continue?" Everyone nodded (COMP hovered up and down) and went up to help continue the construction.

The ship itself, even though it was not yet finished, looked amazing. A giant and super-mondo perfect replica of the exact same ship of dreams from 1912. Every detail of it was precis. Fresh white paint, smooth wooden chairs, giant coal engines, clean windows, beautiful jewels used as chandeliers. Everything was just perfect, and it was done thanks to me, Garrett, the Herupas, and the rest of my friends.

After another hour went by, COMP and Carla came to me as I'm placing all the chairs in right. "Hey C," said Carla. "We got two new questions today." "Okay, lay them on me, my good pals." Carla rests on my shoulder again and reads COMP's screen again.

"Here we go…"

* * *

Carla: Alright, Alexriolover95 asks…

Alexriolover95: _If you could meet one of the voice actors from MLP:FiM, who would it be?_

CR34TOR: Well if I could choose, I'd wanna meet either Tara Strong or Andrew Francis. I think they're cool, great in their roles, and they've each had good times in the past that I consider as favorites also, like when Tara did Raven and Andrew did Joller.

* * *

Carla: Now comes out our new strange friend, 6477311. He/she asks…

6477311: _Since you tell all of us that you wanna be an entrepreneur, is there more that you wanna do besides making one TV franchise?_

CR34TOR: Oh yeah. I'm having good thoughts on creating condos and maybe resorts too if I become rich enough, make more stories, create other lines and worlds of entertainment. And one thing that would be a real dream come true, would be to create the world's greatest KICK-STARTER company. With that, I could have my ideas and everyone's come to life without any real life struggles. And gosh, if I had all that today and still be an FFN author, imagine the excitement I could create for myself the friends I've made here.

Like maybe…

•Work with Alexriolover95 and turn his stories into official novels or graphic novels.

•Work with Nightfly and turn his main character into an awesome action/parody figure.

•Have Bluecatcinema as MLP's top story artist.

•Make ZachMovieFan one of the world's top Movie Critics.

•Even make Alexriolover95 as president of all the Rio Fan Conventions.

•Promote every good story I add as a Favorite.

•Even create a real online Video Game of FanFictional Island.

And do so much for the others too. Now I know that sounds crazy and quite like a long shot but hey it would still be fun to think about and make happen, wouldn't it? And like I said before, with the exciting stuff that my friends created, they deserve a lot.

* * *

"Wow. C, when people say you think big, you really think big." Carla chuckled. "Why thank you. I don't call myself, CR34TOR for nothing. Ever since I was young I loved creating, and of course this island and this ship are two big examples. Oh but now I have a question I need to ask you, Carla."

"Sure."

"Do you have any idea who '6477311' is? I don't know if I'd told you this but every time a new PM, review, or question on FFN comes to me, it always comes by email, and never once have I gotten anything from this character. So do you know who he, or she, is?"

"Actually no, bro. To be honest it kinda looks like his questions just come at last minute. It just shows up before COMP thinks it's time to start."

"Really? So COMP, I'm guessing-"

"I'm sorry, C. But even I don't know. This character is a little suspicious to me too, but I'll see if I can find out what's going on."

"Okay then. Thanks girls."

After that, we continued working until we were finally reaching the end of the ship, and we were started to get bored of the slow music from our radio, so before Mikka turned it off, she yelled to Garrett, who had himself hoist to the top of the second big yellow smoke pillar, or whatever you call it.

"Hey Garrett!"

"Yeah!?"

"Since we're getting closer to being done with the ship do you think you could do something to replace the music!?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I think I know just the thing."

The rest of us stopped working, and Garrett came down to us Spider-Man style, which is still cool. As soon as he made it, he said, "Everyone. Get ready to use your tools faster because we're gonna rock and roll." He seemed to be full of pride, and a new thing to mention about my OC, Garrett, is that he wears a brown/yellow/black futuristic jacket with holes on the shoulder pads. And the clothes he wears are micro tech with speakers on the shoulders.

So once we all got our tools ready, Garrett pushed a button on his shirt's collar, and rock & roll music played before Garrett used his vocal manipulation ability to sing…"There's a Class for This" by Cute is What We Aim for.

 _ **What ya got now, gotta gotta give up**_  
 _ **What ya got now, gotta gotta give up**_  
 _ **What ya got now**_  
 _ **What ya got now**_

We worked on the final parts fast as we all could while Garrett entertained us.

 ** _We keep ourselves a mystery_**  
 ** _But we provide, provide the clues_**  
 ** _So the rest is up to you_**  
 ** _And don't forget to check the obvious_**  
 ** _We are so serious_**  
 ** _So I guess it comes down to how curious you can be_**

 ** _What ya got now, gotta gotta give up_**  
 ** _What ya got now, gotta gotta give up_**  
 ** _What ya got now_**  
 ** _What ya got now_**

 ** _Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back_**  
 ** _I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare_**  
 ** _Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back_**  
 ** _I may be ugly, but they sure, but they sure,_**  
 ** _Love to stare_**

 ** _And you check labels more than the FCC_**  
 ** _And these calories are, are killing me_**  
 ** _But this is a sticky situation_**  
 ** _So keep your chest in the game_**  
 ** _And drop your jaw and coax me_**

 ** _What ya got now, gotta gotta give up_**  
 ** _What ya got now, gotta gotta give up_**  
 ** _What ya got now_**  
 ** _What ya got now_**

 ** _Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back_**  
 ** _I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare_**  
 ** _Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back_**  
 ** _I may be ugly, but they sure, but they sure_**

Almost there.

 ** _This is a party without the people_**  
 ** _This is a show without the sound_**  
 ** _This is a dance without the steps_**  
 ** _Now I gave you the clues so find what I found_**  
 ** _This is a party without the people_**  
 ** _This is a show without the sound_**  
 ** _So I gave you the clues_**  
 ** _So find what I found_**

 ** _Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back_**  
 ** _I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare_**  
 ** _Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back_**  
 ** _I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare_**

Garrett stopped singing, and we were done. The Fantanic was complete! Most felt even more tired but pride still helped us conquer that.

"Great work, everyone." Garrett said as he reached out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks for agreeing to set this up, Garrett."

"No prob, C. You guys all did great, and who knows maybe will help finally bring in-"

"Hang on. Do you guys see that?" Mikka said. "COMP, what is that?"

We ran to the railing edge of the ship and at the city, we all saw what looked like…people and animals. But not anything ordinary. No, these were OCs. After such a long time, more OCs have finally showed up here on FanFiction Island. Boy, things were now becoming interesting. We had a giant new ship and the island's population was getting bigger. From where the five of us were standing, it looked like only Rio OCs were here but for now that's okay. And I feel like there'll be more exciting stuff coming out for all of us.

* * *

Now there's one more thing to mention. Since the ship is done and now we see that OCs are showing up (but we will not be mentioning each one by name until we have permission to), my friends and I are gonna need to pull off some big celebration. And maybe your OCs can help with that.

Anyone still remember that movie, SING? Well how about we do the same thing, only not as a contest. For anyone who wants their OC to sing for this grand opening in front of every OC, then send me a PM if you're interesting of having that happen, and of the song that you want your OC to sing. But just remember…it's not a contest, it's something for the grand opening of the ship (and the island, I guess), and I'll only allow 7 OCs to join in. Hopefully it won't just be Rio OCs, but more importantly, remember to have fun with it.


	15. First Night

FIRST NIGHT

Right now, it was the middle of the night, now on FanFiction Island. Me, my friends, and every OC that finally showed up were standing together on our new "Fantanic" ship, and at this moment, we were all cheering for the performances that just played.

My OC, Garrett, and 7 more (owned by others) each went in front of everyone performed great songs for this big grand opening. Now we have a giant (and really unsinkable) ship and an humungus island for every OC in the world! Their performances were absolutely awesome, but since no one has sent me a PM of wanting their OC to sing yet, I've decided to skip that episode and just reach this one.

Now we were all just clapping from the great show, and soon everybody settled and walked the ship and shore to talk about their new home. I just stood by the edge of the ship and was happy to see that everyone was enjoying what I made for them. Every bird, human, machine, and other types of OCs were chatting together, and then Carla and COMP came to me.

"Hey, C. I can see you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh hey girls. Yeah, I actually am. I mean look at all characters here. This probably a lot than I expect."

"Yeah. This is kinda thang that makes you just wanna pop. And you're hoping that this'll be a lot like Cartoon Network City?"

"That and a lot better. And so far it is. I'm just hoping that one day this won't turn into like the FanFiction Island of VILLAINS, or anything. Anyway, have there been any new questions that during the show?"

"Yes but only two." Said COMP. "Do you maybe wanna wait and just enjoy yourself with 'everyOC'?"

"Well sure but I think I can spare maybe five minutes. Carla?"

"Okay. Here we go."

If COMP had normal eyes she would roll them and sigh. But she did show her screen for Carla to read.

"Okay girls, I'm ready when you are."

"Right on."

* * *

Carla: Now our Buddy Buddy, Alexriolover95 asks…

Alexriolover95: _I noticed you have a whole list of movies on your profile…so I'm wondering…why are some of them crossed out? (I noticed that Hacksaw Ridge is along them)._

CR34TOR: If you look at it again, then there's info on the top that explains it. The whole thing is a list of movies that I wanna see in theaters. It at least shows the ones from 2016-2018, and the titles that are crossed out are the ones that I unfortunately can't see or never got the chance, like the R-Films.

And uh…haha…you might even notice that "My Little Pony the Movie" is crossed out. That's because I'm afraid of what any familiar people might think of me if they see me go in to see that movie alone. And if you think that I still live with my family then know that they're not into the show like I am.

And one more thing, since summer's finally here, then some of the movies are gonna be a little expensive to get into so I needed to limit myself which means the only films I might be seeing summer are…

•Spider-Man: Homecoming

•Transformers: The Last Knight

•War for the Planet of the Apes

So that's about it.

* * *

Carla: That's quite a lot of stuff to go through. (Mumbling:) Another reason why I like being a bird. (Normal volume:) Anyway, now SummerKitty04 asks…

SummerKitty04: _Which OC x canon ship from MLP is your favorite?_

CR34TOR: Well the first one I've ever focused on was the ship from Bluecatcinema's "Her Shining Paladin." When Princess Celestia fell in love with the OC, Shining Paladin, which I find that to be very adoring. It was cute and so far I don't think I've focused too much on any other. Though I did also like the group that BlueCat made the rest of the Mane 6 pair up with.

* * *

"Alrighty, thanks for that, girls. As of right now, I don't think there's anything else to go over. So I'm gonna meet up with Garrett and the rest of the performers while you all just go have fun. Bye."

So I ran off to the stage on the boat. Carla just chuckled while waving. "Alright, hey COMP, you can go enjoy your time too, while I'll be meetin' up with some friends of mine."

"Okay. Just don't have too much fun with your multiple boyfriends. Haha."

"What!? Aw shut it."

Carla flew off in a playfully humph, and COMP continued hovering, looked pretty happy as well as I was to see everyone together on the first night of FanFiction Island.

* * *

Still cool, right guys? Anyway, I wanna say thanks to all the multiple new friends who's added favorites and follows to me and my stories, I'm gratefully to see that you all like them.

In the meantime now, I'll be working on them still, I'll even be waiting for PM's to come so COMP may show the recordings she's made. And I'm hope you're all proud of that each and everyone of your Original Characters have their own giant island to call home.


	16. Back to the Studio

BACK TO THE STUDIO

That's right! The lights come back on, the audience stand up from their seats to cheer because…as of right now…I am back in the STUDIO! Everybody was inside the same room that started it all. Some people, like me, call it a good piece of home, while others may call it a "too short of a Tonight Show copycat world." Which is probably no joke since this place is a copy of the Tonight Show studio if you wanna imagine it like that. But either way…

"Hey, hey everybody!" I chanted with pride, knowing that it was like home to me. The audience cheered to my response. "Alrighty!" Everyone settled. "Now can I just say it is great to back here, and to see all of your smiling, cheerful faces." They cheered again before I signaled them to settle down again.

"Now before we get down to the questions of this episode, I'd like to make two new announcements. One of them was pretty much established 7 episodes ago. Carla?!" I signaled, then Carla the blue macaw came flying down to my raised arm. The applause came again but only for her presence, which made her wave modestly and blush.

"It's good to see you all here and to finally be here in the studio of this show. And C…I believe you were getting to your next part?" She said.

"Right. COMP?! If you're still there, could you put the background down and show everyone what's going on outside?"

There was no answer but there was a response. You see, if you've ever watched the TONIGHT SHOW, then you'll notice that Jimmy Fallon's studio has like a pop-up background model of NYC behind his main desk and guest chairs. So just at my copy of it, COMP lowered it down like a projection screen and revealed a large window right behind it. And behind the window was a foggy mess.

"What the?" I said. I wasn't expecting to see that. "Hey COMP, do you think maybe you can blow some fans outside too?" Then she did it with the fans on the outside of our building. After a few seconds the fog was gone and what was outside…was something that gave the audience a big gasp. I chuckled at their reaction. "That's right everyone. But don't get too excited yet because what you see outside isn't the city of Rio de Janeiro, but the Rio section of Fanfiction Island, which of course means I have now moved my studio to Fanfiction Island!" Saying that got everyone excited, as expected.

"Haha. Glad to see everyone likes our new move in. Now, C, do you wanna start with the Q&A's?"

"You got it, Carla."

So I went to my seat and Carla went to her new desk that had a new touch pad surface (courtesy of Garrett), allowing her to look at all the questions for each new episode.

* * *

Carla: Okay, CR. Here we go. Alexriolover95 asks…

Alexriolover95: _Do you prefer Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn or alicorn?_

CR34T0R: An alicorn. She was good as a unicorn but however since she's changed, she's had to learn more and all of her friends went through a lot with her to do so much good. So I think Twilight is better as an alicorn.

* * *

Carla: Well you know what they say, sometimes change is good. Now SummerKitty04 asks…

SummerKitty04: _What is your least favorite episode of MLP?_

CR34TOR: Sorry I never exactly focused on it like that before. But if that's suppose to mean what episode do I not like the most, you and everyone would probably wouldn't like the answer, especially Alex. All I can say is that it involves Chrysalis.

* * *

Carla: Ooh…I think I got a pretty good idea, Mr. Grudge Dealer. Now our new friend 6477311 asks…

6477311: _In your Q &A's first episode, you said that you made your own bird, so are we ever gonna see him?_

CR34TOR: As a matter of fact you will. The new bird I created will show himself eventually. In fact, I should mention this important tip, and it might as well be a spoiler. That bird…is Garrett! (The audience gasps) Yep. The brown/yellow bird is Garrett, and you'll see him first in his bird form in either…Life of Love & Pure of Heart…or my new short story, Samurai Al. Hope you'll all be looking forward to that. Haha…

* * *

"Wow. You're certainly one for plans aren't you, C?"

"Oh you have no idea, Carla."

We both chuckled before finally telling the audience that this is all the time we have now for this episode. So they cheered again until I remembered to make one more announcement.

"Wait there's one more thing, everyone! About our new location. You all know that it's on FanFiction Island, and the island itself is in the place that I call the Endless universe. Now actually getting to this universe is nothing if not complex but thanks to Garrett's technology he was able to turn the doors that you all walked through, into portals, so with this tech, you're all able to come to this studio when the shows on in this universe. Not only that our studio here is inside a 25 story building that I'm now Sharing with every other FFN Rio author!"

The audience went "ooh."

"Yep. A large building and now I'm sharing it. For any author that wants to move their Q&A studio here, Garrett can help you with that and move it to one of the 24 free floors of this building. So now all I have to say is…goodbye and me and Carla here will see you all on the next episode of Ask C (almost) Anything!"

Carla flew back to my arm and we bowed to the clapping audience before the lights dimmed down. Ending this episode. And just so everyone knows now, you can each use one of the 24 empty floors and write whatever you want on FanFiction Island.


	17. A Lousy Morning

A LOUSY MORNING

With every new day that comes up, you know you always got something to do. But for this…the thing I did may have begun a little earlier. The lights were coming on, and the audience may have cheered but the people on stage (me and Carla) were not feeling too cheerful. So Carla yawned, "Hi everyone. I'm sorry if me and C aren't feeling too 'up and at 'em' at the moment. Some of us wanted to go fast with our schedule so C suggested started this series a little early from now on."

I waved to them. "Thanks, Carla. Now everyone let me just say that the series will go by as it usual does but at the end…(yawn)…I'll make a little message, and I thought you'd like to know that even though I do get up early every morning, this is something else. So Carla do you wanna start Garrett's new 'wake up call'?" "Yeah. You sure you're up for it though?" "Yep. Shoot!"

Carla shrugged her shoulders and touched a red button on her touch pad desk. And by doing that…"OOOOWWWWW!" I was electrocuted to my chair. I was glowing blue, the lights were off for a second, and everyone could see my skeleton. Then the shock stopped, and I was up out of my chair. "Whoa! Ouch, that felt good!" Carla laughed and everyone else cheered. No normal person would survive a level 5 shock but the thing about me is…I don't believe in normal.

The laughing kinda made Carla become wide awake. So she asked "Does this mean you're ready to start?" "Oh yeah. Bring on the Q's, my friend." She chuckled and we began again…

* * *

Carla: (Yawn)…Okay, Alexriolover95 asks…

Alexriolover95: _Who is your favorite reformed villain between Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer?_

CR34TOR: Well I remember someone asking who's just my favorite reformed villain and I said Starlight, but despite how much I like her, I have to say Sunset since you included her. We knew her longer, she's very kind and helpful, amongst the rest of the Equestria Girls she seems like the most powerful, and heck when you look at her it's like she has a face of forgiveness. Plus, I think I…(blushes) really, really like her…alot.

Audience: (sassy) Ooh!

* * *

Carla: Ooh. Okay, pal I think we're getting a little off track here. Now SummerKitty04 asks…

SummerKitty04: _What do you think is the saddest moment in MLP?_

CR34TOR: …The many times when the characters got shunned for their mistakes. Those exact moments where it's happened to Twilight, Spike, Sunset, Fluttershy, Applebloom and her friends, and the same for the others, and now our new friend (so to speak on new) Pear Butter. Those are the saddest moments to me. Not to the mention the most aggravating.

* * *

"I kinda know how you feel."

"Thanks, Carla. But I always know nothing ever stays sad. Now if that's all there'll be, here's my announcement to everyone…" Everyone remembers that animated film, House of Villains, right? So what if me and some of the friends I've made here on FFN went through same thing? We face our own house of villains! And for any of friends that I'm interested in having in it, I'll send you PM about the plot and see if you like it or not.

"…And that's it!" The audience cheered to my words, clearly liking the idea. And maybe we can do a little more with it just to make it more…interesting.

"Hang on, C. Now I gotta say I think that sounds cool…(and I'm not just saying that because you pay me to)…but I have something I'd like to ask."

"Okay."

"What do you do?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you do? Meaning like what do you do when we're done. I wanna talk about what you usually do when we're done here. Make it like a small session we can do when we're almost done with the episode."

"Really? Well…" I thought it may've been too revealing but see Carla's cute begging eyes created an except. "Aw, okay. Here's what I've done lately…"

Many of you already know that when I'm done with an episode of this, I just relax, talk to maybe Carla, Cyili, Garrett, and my other friends, and then talk a walk around FanFiction Island for a bit. Then I go back to the real world.

You all know that I write more FanFictions in the real world but if you ask what else I've done it's…

•Trying to go through an online class so I can graduate my school.

•Relaxing at home.

•Spending time with my family during the summer.

•Going on my other internet accounts

•Reading, watching, and playing with more of my favorite stories.

•Watching that old comedy show M-A-S-H.

And I even got to see the many new movies I've been wanting to see since last year.

•Cars 3 - that should've been the 2nd film.

•Space between Us - better than what some people gave it credit for.

•Transformers: The Last Knight - most thrilling and hilarious.

•The Vow - pretty aggravating.

•Wonder Woman - a thrill that saved DC.

•Yugioh!: The Darkside of Dimensions - better than Pyramid of Light.

"And so far that's it."

"Really? Well then let me ask…do you also live alone?"

"I…" I blushed as I saw she almost got me. "Hey don't even go there! I'm not revealing everything!"

She laughed. That birdie maybe cool but sometimes she can be no better than her brother. Don't tell her that though. So then we all laughed and after the last words, Carla and I soon enough ended the show like we always do. We say time's up, we wave and dim the lights, but once that happened, Carla was about to walk up to me until she accidentally clicked the red button…while I was still on my chair. So you can imagine what came next.

And that's how it's gonna be with this show now. One more thing to say…if you guys are more use to asking me Rio or MLP related questions that's okay but please know that I would also like other kind of questions if that's okay with you.


	18. 3 Things Here

_**OH GOSH! I'm sorry that I didn't write this one down earlier, I forgot. Right here and now I have three important things I'd love to announce to everyone.**_

* * *

1

First announcement involves our friend, ZACHMOVIEFAN. Just about two weeks ago, I was chatting with him through the PM and he tells me that he's gonna take a break from FFN for a while and try something else ( _ **don't ask**_ ). Which is why he now needs someone to continue his story MINNESOTA LOVE for him. I'd do it myself but I'm still busy with my stuff and I'm still continuing LIFE OF LOVE for Alex. So for anyone who is interested in continuing the story, let me and Zack know, and I myself can maybe work with you on coming up with more ideas.

I hope you'll all like that.

* * *

2

As you all know, it has been about five months since the passing of our friend, TheNerdAintMad. Many of us didn't know him well but he was a good as a member of this entire FFN family. Rest in Peace, my friend. That's an important matter to talk about. You all know that I myself am anonymous and Alex once said that death is "something that we should take lightly." So many of us can never tell when the next author may pass or if he/she is already gone, which is why I have a idea.

Here's how it goes ( _ **and this is something that every FFN member needs to read**_ )…

When we write new stories, update profile, make announcements, or review something, we know that the author is still kickin'. So what if the said author didn't write anything new for at least a month? If he/she doesn't make anything new for a month, then that should everyone the idea that the author either quit without saying or "left."

I hope that's an idea that everyone is willing to follow. It may help all of us.

* * *

3

This one is also important. Some time in the future, I'll write something new on my profile that talks about an idea I have that fills in the mystery to one of my most favorite FFN sagas and its two best characters. Don't ask what it is or when I'm gonna show it but it will come eventually. It's nothing that I'll publish but it is something I wanna write for myself and my favorite story. When you see it, you'll know it, and despite how much it may offend some of the friends I've made here, let me say I am sorry.

So when you all see it, don't respond to it in any way, heck pretend it doesn't even exist. It's just something for myself and never for any of my fanfictions. So to all of my FFN friends please remember: I have respect your wishes for a while so please try to respect mine too. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **That will be all, and I thank you all again for the support and many follows and favs you've added to me and my work. See you all later.**_


	19. Challenged with Friends

CHALLENGED WITH FRIENDS

On another new and bright morning, the spotlights came on and the audience cheered for me and Carla to start the show once again. We were in our perspective seats and ready as I was waved and spoke to everyone. "Hey, hey everybody! It's great to back again and to see all of your smiling faces. Are you all ready for me to answer some more questions from all our dear friends?" They cheered with glee, and Carla chuckled, glad to see this almost every week. Then I continued, "Alrighty. But before we begin I just have a few important things to say…"

• I'm sorry if you had trouble waiting for me to send some new chapters for quite a while but I hope you enjoy what I have finally brought. And I hope it's also considered a new record since there's probably not many FFN authors that have released 7 new chapters on the same day. It was gonna be more than that but I guess even I couldn't handle the wait anymore, and I'm the one who makes these chapters.

• Today, I have accepted to take a challenge from Alexriolover95. The one and only Fire Noodle Challenge! I hope you'll be looking forward to that.

• On the next episode, Garrett will be doing another performance for us on the same day as today. I just hope you're all starting to love his work more.

"…and not only that…I thought maybe it would be fun for us to bring eight special friends of ours for not just as moral support for the noodle challenge but to also be here to have some fun with this show. Now you're of course gonna find it weird to see them here in a show that is archived in Rio but I think you'll still love 'em for being here. Plus, Carla's parents and everyone else are busy helping out Alex with his show. So everyone say hello to…Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and the Equestria Girls!" Then the spotlight turned to another side of the stage where our special guests walked out of the curtain and waved to the eyes of the cheering audience. That's right. The Equestria Girls are here in my stage for the fun of the show and seemed to be proud of it.

So I stood up to put my hand on Sunset's shoulder. The audience then settled before I spoke. "Hello, guys. Thank you so much for coming here, I really appreciate it." Then Sunset happily responded, "Well thank you for invited us. For awhile now I've been wondering when we were gonna be a part of these sort of things." "Well I'm glad to make that little wish come true. But how the rest of you feeling about be here." Spike and each of the girls gave a good response (the same kind of ones you would always expect from them). "Glad to hear it. Now before we get started I just wanna ask. This black shady appearance you see me in, it's not a bother to you girls or anything, is it?" "No, no, no." Said Sunset and everyone else. "Okay, thanks…now, COMP can you please pull up some chairs for our guests?" Then seven chairs popped up and were lined from my chair to Carla's desk. "Thanks." And we all sat down to our seats, and I happened to notice that Fluttershy seemed happy to sit next to Carla and got to pet her a little, which Carla enjoyed. But I made her snap out of it.

"Hey Carla, I'm ready to start when you are."

"Oh sorry, haha." She blushed and looked at her track pad for the questions and was ready. "Alright. We got one question from Alexriolover95, and two from our mysterious friend 6477311. Now C, you do understand that the questions you're always asked of are personal and a little embarrassing. Are you sure you're willing to answer them while the girls are here?"

I blushed. "Yes, I'm sure. My face is shaded, we're all friends here, and I'm tough enough to handle a little embarrassment so go ahead and ask away, please."

All the girls chuckled at my brave attitude, and I failed to hide my blushing cheeks as Carla finally started with the questions of the day."

* * *

Carla: Okay, Alex asks…

Alexriolover95: _What's the biggest secret you have that you are willing to share with the public?_

CR34TOR: Oh…well there are certain big things about myself that I really rather not reveal. Nothing extremely drastic of course but still big. However one thing about myself I can reveal involve these things. Here it goes…in case I haven't admitted this already, I am sort of…autistic. I am a young autistic adult but I'm still mature, I'm as clever as average, and still know how to come up with a lot of stuff. That's just one part of the kind of person that I am. And I know that I can show pride for it.

* * *

Carla: (impressed) Well said, C. I think a lot of us know how you feel on that. Now, 6477311 asks…

6477311: _In your profile, where it explains your OC(Garrett)'s info, it says that with his power of immortality, he is immune to magic. If that's true then does that mean he could win in a fight against Mxyzptlk, Aku, and Discord?_

CR34TOR: Well, I don't know about Mxyzptlk because he looks like more one of those Cosmic Jerks. He looks like he uses his powers from science not magic. Aku seems like something of magic but without Samurai Jack's sword the best anyone can do is weaken him, get the best of him, and slow him down. He can't be killed without the sword and even though I created Garrett's Golden Sword it's hard see how they can both be any different. And about Discord, the master of chaos…(SummerKitty please don't hate me for this)…I would have to say yes (audience makes a low blow). Discord's power is all done by magic and magic has no effect on Garrett so he could beat him in fight.

* * *

Carla: Wow. Fluttershy, I just wanna know exactly how do you feel about that?

Fluttershy: Well, everybody has their own pride and opinion on who could win. I just hope Discord and Garrett don't really get into a fight.

Carla: Right…now to our final question; 6477311 asks…

6477311: _If were alive during WW2, would be or wanna be a soldier?_

CR34TOR: No. I probably wouldn't be fit as soldier since I'm not that brave, and unlike most people I actually care about stopping a real war rather than encouraging it. And what else is there? Oh yeah, I don't use guns and I don't take lives. So like Batman and Hacksaw Ridge, I know very well that whether you're fighting any enemy or not, taking the life of someone is always wrong. That's a lesson I wanna to let out.

* * *

The girls and Spike nodded with me on that note. "Alright that's it. Now I believe it's time for the challenge." Carla said.

"Challenge? Oh right, the fire noodle challenge." Rainbow Dash said.

"We're not gonna be participating in that, are we, darling?" Rarity asked.

I explained, "No, no. You don't have to if you don't want to." I stood up and had COMP bring up a table with two chairs, two glass cups of milk, forks, and two bowls of flaming hot Chinese dragon noodles. "Plus, Alex suggested it would only be me and Carla to take the challenge."

"Wait, wait. Say what? You never said that!" Carla said.

"Didn't I? Well okay. If you don't wanna participate then that's your choice." I smiled to her, and with everyone looking at her, she let her pride come first before she flew to me. "Ugh…okay. Bring it on." She said and went to her bowl.

I smiled, thinking I got her. But before we started I dunked my milk into a garbage can, surprising everyone. "I won't be needing that."

"What? C, are you ma-"

"Relax, Sunset. You're looking at a guy who loves eating jalapeno pizzas. If I can handle those things without making a flinch, then I'm pretty sure I can handle a bowl full of Chinese Dragon Noodles."

Which reminds me: Alex also wanted COMP to take the change but, and in case this wasn't clear, she is an AI. A actual robot built by Garrett, so she can't taste anything which would took much of an advantage.

"Hmm…well if you say so, C." Said Applejack. Then Fluttershy, "Just don't hurt yourself."

"Don't worry." I gave a thumbs up and wink to the girls then asked, "Are you ready, Carla?"

She gulped and said, "Read as I'll ever be." She did seem uncertain and inside I couldn't blame her. So we were ready. We each jammed our forks in, collected the noodles, and took a good long slurp and bite. We placed the forks down and let the time pass. We sat still and nothing happened for a moment until the heat came. It was fire roaming around in our mouths like snakes. The entire spice to it was unsatisfying.

I've handled spices before and wanted to win. But looking Carla, I was afraid of what would happen if she lost so…"AHH!" I caved first, and I admit the feeling was hot. So I let Carla win. After that Carla quickly took her drink and gave it to me.

"Are you guys alright?" Twilight asked. She patted my shoulder and Fluttershy gave Carla a small neck rub. "I called it. Did anybody else?" Sunset asked and the girls and everyone raised their hands (including the audience).

"Do you at least feel good enough to talk?" She asked me. "Yes, Sunset. I-I'm fine. Now I believe we should give a hand to the winner her. I was the first to cave so Carla wins." I raised her wing a little like champ and everybody cheered while the girls clapped.

From there we all back to our seats and were ready for whatever we had to there. And that was that. So the Equestria Girls are hangin' out with me and Carla for awhile and we'll be introducing more guests later on.

And of right now, I hope you guys all like the new chapters I've sent and will be looking forward to more stuff in the future.


	20. What'll be coming to Me in or after 2018

WHAT'LL BE COMING TO ME IN/AFTER 2018

Hey everyone, at this time I wanted to give a message to all of my good readers and friends of FFN. Just don't be alarmed about the title, it's nothing terrible of course and I know this is something I could've just shown you all later, but…you know just in case I forgot or maybe I just wanted to announce it now. Okay…(breathes and exhales)…as you can see I've never admitted to any of you what my real name is or how old I am, but I think you should know once this summer is over, I'm gonna be a SENIOR in high school!

(I use Pinkie's Party Cannon)

Yippee! And I'm sure all of you will be getting ready for your next big year too, but the thing about mine is that once it's over and after I get other things done…I'm gonna have to stop working on FFN for the next two years. No new fanfictions, no new reviews, no updates, no new anything that'll be coming from me. And why? It's because I'll be joining a special system or project where I have to leave my home and do something good for one/some of the communities of the world, and it prohibits me from doing any social online stuff like this, Facebook, or anything else. It's nothing like traveling with NASA and it's nothing bad, actually in my opinion it's one heck of an opportunity to do something good for people, like the same way how my parents and grandparents did it, and it would be good for my future. Now, it's not something permanent. Once it's over (depending on how interested I could still be in it), I'll be back and continuing writing the fanfictions I want. It's good, it has nothing to do with hiatus, and I hope during those two years you'll enjoy your time and make new and fun things until I get back.

This is just a message for the future, so I'm showing to all of you in advance, and this will be said in advance too. Goodbye, and see you after the next two years are up.


	21. Musical Times

MUSICAL TIMES

After 15 minute intermission (which was really two months ago in the real world), the lights came on and the show was back. Me, Carla, Spike, and the Equestria Girls were back on camera. Ready for me.

"Hey everybody, welcome back. Sorry if we took too long but again we are more and plan to show more soon. Carla, would you please?"

"You got it, C. Okay…three good questions here now."

* * *

Carla: (clears throat) Our good buddy, Alex, asks…

Alexriolover95: _Provided you've seen the Equestria Girls special, "Mirror Magic", what do you think Starlight Glimmer will do in the other dimension that she's in?_

CR34TOR: Oh. Um…(I looked at the girls and they looked like they were about to answer)…wait, wait. Don't tell me. First off, I have seen all the three episodes, all are pretty enjoyable by the way, and second, what I guess is that she got to hang out with you guys more, doing your usual, and you got to see the premiere for the Daring Do movie. (The girl nodded). And man I now wish I invited her too, but-but how was the movie anyway?

Rainbow Dash: It was awesome! Definitely one of the best films in the world. And you know, C, in case you're interested, we could take you to-

CR34TOR: Uh thanks, Dash. But I'm more in to Indiana Jones than Daring Do. Sorry, gals.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? Oh okay. But you don't know what you're missing, and BTW, Indiana's a rookie in my book.

(Everyone, including us, laughed a little)

* * *

Carla: Alright. SummerKitty asks…

SummerKitty04: _What's your favorite song from the brony fandom?_

CR34TOR: Well…if this counts, I would say exactly three of them are "Children of the Night" by Duo Cartoonists (still would like to see more MLP videos from them, by the way), "Can't Stop The Feeling, sung by MLP Voices" by EileMonty, and "All Star sung by MLP voices" by The Skullivan. If you haven't seen those yet and then looked them up, I say you'd find them quite enjoyable and funny. (Chuckling)

* * *

Carla: (Failed to hold back laughter) Oh yeah, I remember me and Bia saw those videos and I found that I really couldn't stop the feeling of laughter.

Pinkie: (mumbling) Now that's music to my ears.

Carla: Okay, now our mysterious friend, 6477311 asks you a serious question.

6477311: _If or when you finally release TGS and become the big entrepreneur you hoped to be, then aren't you a little worried that you'll have to reveal your-real-self to the world?_

CR34TOR: Oh. Well yes, but maybe it won't have to come to that. Maybe I can still keep myself anonymous and still show and tell the public about all my work. Maybe I can even turn my name into a legacy. But either way, I probably shouldn't worry about that now.

* * *

"Now that was our last question." Carla said. "But not our last moment of this episode. C, do you mind if I announce our next session?"

"Huh? Oh please, by all means."

"Thanks. Everyone, please get ready and put your hands for another special guest that's ready to come in. Say hello again to our good friend, the man of gadgets and immortal gizmos, GARRETT!"

Everyone cheered before my OC came right out of the curtain with a smile and a good wave to everyone. I was glad to see him and so was Carla, but the girls seem to give out a different express. Each of them had a cocky smirk. Then when Garrett turned to face me, his smile dropped when he noticed the girls. The audience stopped cheering and Garrett spoke. "Oh, uh…hello everybody. And…(gulp)…hello again, girls." The audience gave a low blow. The girls gave a sassy wave to him and he blushed. I understood what was going on but didn't want the audience to get involved. So I said, "Hey there, Garrett. Listen, I asked if you could come here to do another performance for us and you said you were okay with it. But are you still up to it right now?"

"Oh, sure." He said still blushing. He looked at his laser cuffs and pushed a button. From there, a group of big robots appeared. It was his Neon Men from last time but upgraded. Bigger and better looking, making the audience cheer again.

"Alright!" I chanted. "Ladies and gentlemen, Garrett and his Neon Men!" The audience cheered again and again, then I whisped something important into Sunset Shimmer's ear. Once she understood it, she told the others about it and chuckled, making them stand up and moved to a front row in the audience, making Garrett look more nervous. He gulped and brought his smile again saying, "Alright, C. I can tell when you're pulling up a big plan so just go ahead. Tell me what song you wanted to perform for everyone again."

"Very well. I'm thinking…ooh. Garrett, trying singing…the Glee Cast version of the classic song 'I Want You Back.'." Everyone made another low blow before cheering again. Garrett's face just turned more red but taking a good look at the girls in the audience changed that. He made his cocky smirk. "Alright, C. You want it, you got it!" More cheering, then COMP played music as Garrett and the Neon Men were ready to sing.

 _ **When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around**_

 _ **Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd**_

 _ **But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took**_

 _ **Now it's much too late for me to take a second look**_

 _ **Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)**_

 _ **Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)**_

 _ **Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)**_

 _ **But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)**_

 _ **Oh I do now (I want you back)**_

 _ **Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)**_

 _ **Na na na na**_

 _ **Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night**_

 _ **Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right**_

 _ **Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground**_

 _ **Following the girl I didn't even want around**_

 _ **Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)**_

 _ **Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)**_

 _ **Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)**_

 _ **But now since I've seen you in his arms**_

My man was, of course, was doing great. The audience loved his talent of vocal manipulation, they loved his dancing and the work of his Neon Men. And looking at the Equestria Girls seeming to admire his act made me blush. In fact, while he . So wait until I tell everyone how he knows them.

 _ **All I want...**_

 _ **All I need...**_

 _ **All I want!**_

 _ **All I need!**_

 _ **Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)**_

 _ **Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!) Yeah**_

 _ **(I want you back)**_

 _ **Oh baby, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)**_

 _ **But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)**_

 _ **Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha!**_

 _ **(To show you that I love you)**_

 _ **Oh, baby! Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!)**_

 _ **Oh I do now (I want you back)**_

 _ **Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)**_

 _ **Na na na na (I want you back)**_

That was the end and everyone loved it. Especially the girls. So they came back up on stage and each gave Garrett a good pat on the shoulder before I came to them. "Alright, great work once again, Garrett."

"Thanks. Now on a new thing I'd like to talk about, and keep in mind I don't wanna rude about it. Um…you guys never told me you were coming."

Sunset put an arm around Garrett, "Sorry, buddy. But knowing C, he just loves pulling up surprise you."

"Oh haha." I responded. "So anyway guys, in case you're wondering how Garrett here knows the girls, just remember that he is the Traveler of the Multiverse, and even though he and many of his friends aren't bronies, he's befriended these girls here."

"Yep, which, no offense, is one of the things that I don't always reveal."

Everyone chuckled again, but then I continued. "Uh hey guys, since we still have a little bit of time left, do you maybe wanna do a number for us?"

"Sure." Replied Dash, and the others nodded. This was a chance to show off the Rainbooms in my show.

So we took a few minutes to ready, and afterwards, Garrett was moved to the front row of the audience, I sat in the perspective seat with Carla, and got ready before the lights came on to the big part of the stage, revealing…"Ladies and gentlemen, THE RAINBOOMS!" Then came the cheers before the girls played on their best songs to help end this episode.

(Twilight Sparkle)

 _ **I used to think that stories were just that**_

 _ **Set in stone, concrete as a fact**_

 _ **It didn't dawn on me**_

 _ **That I could change history**_

(Sunset Shimmer)

 _ **Now I know I'm writing my own song**_

 _ **Fight my way to the ending that I want**_

 _ **I'll turn a tragedy**_

(Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle)

 _ **Into an epic fantasy**_

(The Rainbooms)

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **You can be a hero (hero) too**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh**_

 _ **Take my hand, I'm here for you**_

 _ **Come away with me**_

 _ **Be the legend you were meant to be**_

 _ **You'll always be Everfree**_

 _ **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah**_

 _ **To be the legend you were meant to be**_

 _ **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah**_

 _ **To be the legend you were meant to be**_

(Fluttershy)

 _ **There was a time when fear would hold me down**_

 _ **'Cause I let it chain me to the ground**_

(Rainbow Dash)

 _ **Look at me now, I'm soaring high**_

 _ **It's never boring in the sky**_

(Applejack)

 _ **When I know I've got friends on my side**_

 _ **Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride**_

(Rarity)

 _ **Together we will shine so bright**_

 _ **A radiant brilliance in the night**_

(The Rainbooms)

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **You can be a hero (hero) too**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh**_

 _ **Take my hand, I'm here for you**_

 _ **Come away with me**_

 _ **Be the legend you were meant to be**_

 _ **You'll always be Everfree**_

 _ **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah**_

 _ **To be the legend you were meant to be**_

 _ **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah**_

 _ **To be the legend you were meant to be!**_

Woo-Hoo! Another good performance done by none other than my friends. So I say, why don't we give them a big hand (CLAPPING). Haha, now something else to mention. In the next episode I'll be sharing to everyone an idea I have for The Equestria Girls that would probably work great as their next movie. And not only that, I also bring up something that'll be a little…(dracula pose)…Halloweenely inviting. (Vincent Price Laugh).


	22. Under the Weather

UNDER THE WEATHER

Hey everyone, for many of you that sent me new messages or fav/follows or anything else, I'm sorry I didn't respond soon which is why I have another announcement to make. You see, from where my home is, it's been effected by the same storm that's effecting Florida right now. During this storm, I got to stay home from school but I wasn't feeling right because of allergies, and it's been for a long week, and the power in my house was blacked out for a while.

So due to these conditions, I'm gonna have to take another break until I've released another large amount of new chapters. It may take a while once again so in the meantime you can all read what I've already released, and remember to hope for the best for the victims of this storm and give respect to the 9-11 victims.

From there you can at least find my new posts on Google Plus and everything else. Until then, goodbye and stay tuned.


	23. Planning and Planning

PLANNING AND PLANNING

Author's Note: _**This chapter takes place strictly before the events of "Island of Villains".**_

At this time, me, Carla, Garrett, COMP, Spike, and the Equestria Girls wanted to take a break from the studio. So we decided to head to the break room, or as me and Garrett like to call it, his Timeless Station. Which is his space ship on top of one of the mountains on FFI. I was laying on the ground, Carla was laying on my stomach, the rest of the Equestria Girls were either laying the way the same way I was or sitting on Garrett's chairs and guest beds, and Garrett was no different while Spike let Fluttershy or Rarity pet him as usually. We were all just bored, waiting for any questions to come to COMP, who was hovering in the ship. There was nothing to start to any conversation with so we just remained silent.

Heck, I could even image the "Watching and Waiting" song playing in my head.

I actually had this idea I wanted to share with the girls but thought it would be better to save it until the later. One thing that at least caught my attention during this scene of nothing was Garrett looked. He was bored like us but seemed to look nervous being around the girls. I couldn't really blame him since being females as nice and appealing as these girls can give guys like him and me some vibe. Yet what's funny he's immortal and travels a lot. He shouldn't nervous about that kind of thing anymore. But maybe it has to do with the fact that Sunset Shimmer reminds him of a special someone he knows.

But that was no business of mine. And when I was about to drop it, COMP finally got our attention.

"GUYS! We got some questions here!"

"Finally!" Said Carla.

"Who are they from?" Fluttershy asked.

"How many are there?" Dash asked.

The other girls asked some more random questions until I settled them. "Hang on, hang on, guys. We're about to find out. Carla, would you please?" "Yeah." She was on my shoulder then flew to COMP, who dispensed a few cards for Carla to grab. Then she flew back to my shoulder and said, "Alright. We got three questions. One's from Alex, and two are from our mysterious friend again, and...aw that's funny." "What is it, Carla?" "Two of them are for you and the other one is for...Sunset Shimmer." We all had our eyes wide open. I felt that if it was a question for her then it was gonna be important. She seemed nervous about it but instead said "Well, I don't have a problem about it so why not?"

Carla smiled and began. "Okay. First we'll start with C's first question, then Sunset's, then C's again. Is that okay?"

We all nodded.

* * *

Carla: Alright…our friends here now ask…

6477311: _What do you think of The New Mutants?_

CR34T0R: Well…I did just the trailer to it yesterday, and so far I have to say it wasn't at all what I expected. Since when did Marvel ever make horror movies?

* * *

Carla: I kinda feel the same way. (shivers)...Okay. Ooh. Sunset, you are ready to answer this one?

Sunset: I think so.

Alexriolover95: _So Sunset, do you think you and Flash can be together for a second time?_

Sunset: (mega blush) Oh...um. I don't really think so. Like I said before I never really liked him that much, but considering how well we've been as friends after everything that's happened...it's a little complicated. Sorry, Alex.

* * *

Carla: (mentally saying) Spoken like someone who doesn't have multiple OC buddies to use as boyfriends in almost every fanfic. (chuckling)

6477311: _I saw the CR34T0R's Legacy thing on your profile, so can you explain the "address" part?_

CR34T0R: Yes. When I say "address" I mean like email address. You see, before I pass on I plan to write a riddle on my will that'll tell the next CR34T0R where to find the access to my address. Any time I do my work it's all on anything I can find on Google Drive (love it), and when I die I won't be needing it anymore. I only hope the next CR34T0R will carry on my legacy the way I want it.

* * *

"Alrighty. I think we're about done here. Yeah." Carla said that last part sarcastically. We all felt the same way until I finally remembered something. "Hey guys, while COMP's still recording, there's some ideas I wanna mention." Everyone gathered around me and were all ears. "Okay, here's my first thought. Everyone knows that it's almost October, right? (And that's saying much since time's still irrelevant in Endless) So I'm thinking of throwing this island's first ever Halloween Party!" "Really?" Garrett asked, and Rainbow Dash replied, "That's sounds cool!" "Yeah. Only if you're going to be asking us to help with that, I'm afraid to say that we need to get back home by that time. This island isn't the only place in the multiverse to celebrate the holiday, darling." Said Rarity.

I said, "That's okay. After I can think of more than a few other friends that can help me with that. What about you, Garrett?"

"Sure I'll help. After all I kinda have no choice because until you release TGS to the public, this island is home to The Gang and me."

"Great. And that's not all. I have this little thought for the Equestria Girls. You see, I know it's a little too soon to be thinking about a series finale but I have think this idea may work for it. And I hope every brony and pegasister will be listening to this. You girls are all in high school, so what if the title to this finale was...GRADUATION?" The girls did have surprised looks on their faces. "Think about it. You girls have been through so much in Canterlot High, so the end of it would be when the seven of you all together are about to graduate and struggle to think about what you will do next in your future. And during that time, a new threat comes along that plans on not only taking your powers but powers of Princess Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6."

"Ooh. You know, I don't think graduation ever came to my mind." Twilight said.

"Same here. But hey, at least that moment ain't coming to this for a while." Applejack.

"A reason why I like to savor the moment in most things." Fluttershy.

Garrett, "Wow. Although that does that sounds pretty cool. Is that about all, C? Because I think I'd like to do something fun for the girls."

"Sure."

"Alright. Girls, and Spike, with how long you've been here, did C get to show you the whole island yet?" They shook their heads. "Why don't let me take care of that? And just hold on, this ship's been a little different since the last time you were my passengers." Garrett slid to his control console and began to make the ship launch. As it did, everyone stood at their place and was ready to see the sights. Seeing the Timeless Station fly was no different from the Millennium Falcon. It hovered up and Garrett turned on its camouflage feature, plus its U-Window feature, where me, Spike, COMP, and the Equestria Girls would see the sight of the island.

"Whoa." Spike barked.

"Awesome!" One can only guess who chanted that.

"My gosh. So many spots." Twilight.

"This seems bigger than anything in our town." Sunset.

"Ooh-hoo! Now I wish I could stay here for Halloween Party. I don't think I've ever seen a place bigger enough to hold a big party." Pinkie Pie.

They had all their rights to chant how cool the island looked. I made it for every OC and for it to be suitable for every OC. Something to enjoy, especially when me and Garrett set up the what'll hopefully be the best party yet. Gosh, I wonder I'm choose to be the best OCs that can help us though. And hopefully when it's done the girls will agree to come back here again.

Author's Note: _**BTW, just yesterday I saw the My Little Pony Movie, and I can just say...you'll have to look at my review to it on my Google Plus page.**_


	24. A Sudden Stop

Hey guys, it's me again. Listen, due to some certain things going on with FFN and my real life, I think I need some time off. Not from FFN but from some of my other stuff like the PM and Google Hangouts.

Please don't ask why, it's just for my own reasons. Now if there's anything that you guys still want to say to me, you can still leave the reviews or at least still talk to all of your other friends, but for a while now I feel like I need to stop messaging.

See ya, everyone.

On another note: I think I'm also gonna stop asking to use other people's OCs for a LONG time now. I'm just gonna use my own and what I've been permitted to use (like Alex, Vadim, Alpha, and everyone else's OC) for...

• Fanfiction Island

• The OC Gang: Island of Villains

• Restart Forever

• Samurai Al: Episode ALX

• The Stories of Harry and Annabelle

Thank you.


	25. Happy Birth-Month!

Hey Guys! I got something important to mention, just another important detail about myself that **_maybe_** you would all like to know. I know I said that I would keep myself anonymous, which means I wouldn't mention my real name or birthday.

But...what's wrong with mentioning just the month of it? THAT'S RIGHT, staring this November...IT'LL BE MY BIRTH-MONTH! ( ** _Pinkie's party canon goes off and everybody cheers for me and the friends celebrating_** )

I admit putting it like this is a little odd but October is almost over and I don't feel safe revealing real personal info like this, otherwise everybody would find out who I am, so bringing it up like this would make it look more fun and cartoony. So I suggest if you guys do ( ** _and I mean only if you_** ) wanna send your words about the occasion, you can do that on the 1st November ( ** _I'm being serious when I say that's not the date to it_** ). It's only your choice and if you, my friends, do send some words then I say thank you so much for that and once again for all the support you've shown during these years.

So through tomorrow, November, and the month of our favorite holiday, Christmas, I hope for me, family, and everyone else to have a good time during these seasons and holidays.

See ya. Oh, and two more things to mention.

• I will being an "Ask C" episode about this topic at, maybe, the end of November.

• This ones for Alexriolover95: my friend, I know you said that you wanted me and Nightfly to put a hold on send you Recreations but I thought you should know that on December I will be sending you a Recreation to one of your favorite movies. Enjoy that when it comes.


	26. A Grand Day Walkin'

A GRAND DAY WALKIN'

Before I begin this one, I just wanna say happy Halloween, everyone! And I know I should've just made a new chapter for "Island of Villains" for this day but I wanted to make this one and it seemed easier to make. Also, thank you, Alex and Vadim for giving out your words about my Birth-Month. Frankly it wasn't what I expected but I know that bringing it up like that did seem to pretty awkward, unlike maybe revealing when my real birthday would be. Still I just like to play it safe. But thanks anyway. :)

Now, this episode takes place a few days after Halloween. It was a bright and sunny day, the weather was pretty cold, and everyOC on the island was safe after what **_you-know-who_** almost did. The winter days were coming up and despite the infuriating frost bite, we were all having a good time. In fact, me, COMP, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were taking a walk in one of the Downtown sections to enjoy more of the scenery.

Garrett, Carla, and the rest of the Equestria Girls didn't wanna deal with the cold so they decided to play in one of the warm Atlantian Water Parks.

I would've joined them but wanted walk instead and Sunset and the other three didn't want me to be alone. Another reason to love these girls. So through the walk, we just chatted, talked about what we didn't go over that involved the incident with the Halloween party, and enjoyed more and more of the sights. I also enjoyed having these friends hang Everybody appeared to be happy after being free from the battle of the island. Which reminded me…"Hey Pinkie?" "Yeah C?" "Do you think later today you can help me make Thank You Cards for the OC Gang?" "Absolutely, like you have to ask anyway, buddy." She gave me tight hug to cheeks. After releasing, "Thanks, Pinkie." "Sure. Oh, do you think Garrett will want one?" "Not a chance. You know how much he still hates it when people show him gratitude for his work." "You're not wrong about that." Said Sunset.

Dash replied, "Sometimes I do wish he would just accept the good things that come to him."

"Yeah, (mumble) but that's not how I made him."

"By the way, what did Garrett actually with **_you-know-who_** after you all stopped him?" Sunset asked.

"Oh don't worry, after what he put everybody through, I think Garrett taught him a jolly good lesson."

As we continued walking, COMP brought up something, "Hey guys, I know you wanted to take a break but new questions came in. Do you start, C?"

"Ah why not? It somehow feels easier to them here when we're not in the studio."

"Good, because…as of right now we finally six questions."

Me and the girls became shocked and said, "Say what?"

"I'm serious. Six questions. Well, one of them is Pinkie and the rest are for you. Heck, two of them are from our mystery friend."

"Wow. Well okay, let's get—" Then Pinkie got my shoulder, "Hang on, C. Can we first do you the question for me? Please, please, please!" "Okay, okay, Pinkie. Haha. Let's start with you."

* * *

COMP: Alright, Alexriolover95 asks…

Alexriolover95: _You do know that Gummy is a plushie, right? (I saw from the Pet Project short)_

Pinkie Pie: (chuckling) Of course I know that Gummy's not a real croc, silly. But I don't have a problem pretending he is though.

* * *

COMP: Okay. Back to C, 6477311 asks…

6477311: _Since you like to keep yourself anonymous, can you at least tell us who you think you sound like?_

CR34T0R: I have no clue. Maybe I sound little bit similar to Wesley Singerman, Taron Egerton, or even Anton Yelchin, or not. Either way it's hard for me to tell since I feel like my own voice sounds different from other people's ears when it definitely sounds differently to me from a recording.

* * *

6477311: _How hard do you believe it is for you to make a new chapter to each of your stories?_

CR34T0R: Nothing but a toughie. I mean it's fun and more easy to work with when I summarize these things but when it comes to actually making the whole thing it can feel like a little too much. Especially with the other things I have to do my life that can get in the way.

• Being a high-school student.

• Working on house chores.

• Taking care of my pets.

• Preparing for the next plans.

• Organizing everything on my Google Drive and more.

• Being a quorum secretary.

• Relaxing.

And be ready to do so…much…more (sigh).

* * *

Criticallegend1: _What do you think will happen in Rio 3 (it it's ever released)?_

CR34T0R: I imagine that maybe one important part of it will be about Blu and everyone taking a vacation to Rio, while Eduardo comes along and sees how Blu is use to a life like the human life. I also hope again that both Blu and Jewel will be more of the open kind of couple like they should be. Other than that, not sure. Frankly it's hard to imagine what Blue Sky will make that'll top all of the fanfictions I've seen.

* * *

Guest: _When will Restart Forever begin?_

CR34T0R: Oh, that? Well I'm thinking about maybe publishing the first chapter sometime at the summer of 2018. And like I said before, after that, I don't plan on continuing the story until my two years of services are up.

* * *

6477311: Can you give us the summaries to some of your upcoming fanfictions?

CR34T0R: (mumbling) Wow, the askers seem to be on a role. (Back to normal tone) Well...I think doing that might lead to some bad results but perhaps there won't be anything wrong with that if I just reveal a few things. Okay, you guys already know what Restart Forever will be about so there's...

• "Our New Family, Blu" - A Rio AU about what would happen if Eduardo wasn't Jewel's father but as much as a stranger to her as he was to Blu.

• "Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily" - An MLP AU. I'm planning on making this one another heart-warming story since it is about what would happen...if Shining Armor and Cadence were Twilight's parents.

• "The Gang Stories: Timeless and Endless" - I'm aware that you're all still unaware of how the entire TGS saga goes but this installment is about The Gang going through another immortal adventure that may defy the end of their tale forever.

• "Sonic v Shadow: Dawn of Freedom" - This one is the first Sonic Hedgehog fanfiction I've made in a long time. It's a recreation about the ultimate fight scene from the movie BvS.

And that's all I'm gonna reveal for now.

* * *

"Wow...you certainly have a lot of things when it comes to speaking your mind, doesn't it?"

I chuckled, "Oh you have no idea, Dashie." But seeing the look on her face, I think I knew what she meant. "Oh. Sorry. COMP, if that's all, I think we just wanna continue walking."

"Okay. You think we meet the others at the park?"

"I think so. Girls?"

"Sure." Rainbow Dash said. "Let's just hope they won't be done once we get there. I just remember I had this new diving trick I wanted to show everyone. Come on."

"Me too! I also couldn't wait to try out the water guns." Pinkie.

The two then ran to the nearest subway. Sunset was gonna follow but I just remembered something. A little thought I wanted to share with her. "Hey Sunset, wait," She turned to face me. "can I talk to you alone about something please?"

"Oh sure. Girls, me and C will catch up we just need to go over something!" Dash and Pinkie heard Sunset and were okay with it. After that, we continued walking. "Okay, CR34T0R, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No. I actually wanted to mention this idea with you. I had it in mind for a while. The only problem with it is that I'm not sure how upset you'll be about."

"Upset? Oh come on. We're friends, aren't we? Anything you ask me I'll be okay. Unless if it involves you asking me out on a date." She chuckled

"Haha, no." I actually blushed over that comment. "It's actually something else. A hypothetical question."

"Okay. Go ahead." She smiled and rested herself on the wall of a building. This made me even more nervous to tell her.

"Alright. How would you feel if…(gulp)…during the next school year, everyone decided to willingly elect you as the next Fall-Formal Princess?" I shut my eyes, fearing that her reaction would be upsetting. But there wasn't anything. I opened my eyes and noticed that just seemed a little surprised. "You're not upset?"

"No, of course not. And is that all? Because I'm not really sure. After what happened I think I'm never going back to that ever again."

"Really? I mean I know what happened was extreme but I think that with everything good you've done after that, you actually deserve it."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." I rested myself to the spot next to her. "And if Princess Twilight were here I think she'd actually agree with him. But if you were never comfortable in doing it again then that's fine. It's your choice and it's only a thought." Then I gave her a good pat on the shoulder. "I know for a fact that you'd do great."

"Thanks, C. Though despite your encouragement and maybe even adding it with Garrett's experience and understanding, I don't think I wanna get on that boat again any time time soon."

"It's okay. Now that's been settled, what do you say we head back to the Water Park?"

"Alright. There's just one thing that I think you're forgetting about." She pointed to me, and then I noticed what she meant. I still had my mask and cloak on. I couldn't go swimming with everybody like this, especially if it meant revealing my face. All I could do was feel embarrassed now when I noticed Sunset trying not to chuckle about my position. A moment like this may take a while now.

So all I can say is that the next episode of this series will come at the end of the month, and I hope you guys will still a good time throughout this night and the rest of this closing year. BTW, don't worry, I'm still gonna continue "Island of Villains" and won't reveal any spoilers.


	27. SWVIII Prep System

SWVIII PREP SYSTEM

Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry if you were expecting me to come back with something new and big so soon. Lately I've been working on a couple of things and I won't be publishing one of them until this month's over but that's not the big thing I wanna mention right now.

First off, I hope everyone's looking forward to Thanksgiving Break! A whole week of no school and spending one of the best family feasting holidays there is. (mouth watering). However it will be only four days off for me since I was near that hurricane in Florida a few months back. Now if anybody asks what I'll be doing and what have I been doing, just know I'll be enjoying my break with relaxations and more of that will be mentioned in the next post on the 31st.

And next, come this part. During this break...starting on the 24th, me and a group of friends of mine are going staying up all night watching our own STAR WARS MARATHON! Why? Because The Last Jedi is not too far from here now! (cocky cackle)

We are going to our own place to watch all seven films (plus Rogue One) so we can be ready for the premiere of the opening night event of Episode 8. We actually did this when we were preparing for the Episode 7 premiere and we had a Captain America marathon so we could see Civil War too.

So if you guys are really looking forward for the next Star Wars premiere, then I suggest you do the same thing that my friends and I are doing. Invite your friends and watch all of these films together during this month's break and see the newest one on opening night.

I hope you guys can get that chance and have as much as fun with it as we will. See ya.

* * *

 ** _One other thing, I've decided to change my publishing schedule just a little bit._**

 ** _UP NEXT..._**

 ** _• Ask C (almost) Anything - A Surprise for Me? (as mentioned, that's coming on the 30th)_**

 ** _• My Little Disney Pony - What's This?_**

 ** _• My Little Disney Pony - Forever More_**

 ** _• Rio: A New Kind of Story - Surprising Lovers (PT.2)_**

 ** _• Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.8_**

 ** _• The OC Gang: Island of Villains - Magical Shot_**

 ** _• The Stories of Harry and Annabelle - First Story - More than Trustworthy (PT.2)_**

 ** _• Life of Love and Pure of Heart - On the Job (PT.3)_**

 ** _UNDERDEVELOPMENT..._**

 ** _• Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily - A Little Gift_**

 ** _• Restart Forever - Words to Live by_**

 ** _• The Stories of Harry and Annabelle - Pets for Life - From a Normal Day to a Great Surprise_**


	28. A Surprise for Me?

_**If anyone asks what I've done, well I got to work my other things, still have rough school things to go through, and got very excited with the new INFINITY WAR trailer. And also, just to be honest with someone, the marathon that me and my friends were suppose to go through, it was rescheduled. We're doing it next weekend.**_

 _ **Now I hope you guys like this and just so everyone**_ ** _knows, this'll mention some extras characters, but just to make sure that I don't get in trouble with their creators, I'm not gonna mention any of them by name. Not one, I promise, so therefore we won't have a problem._**

* * *

A SURPRISE FOR ME?

A few days later, after spending some time with my friends at the water resort, we decided to take a few days off by resting a bit in one of the hotels. The entire thing was so relaxing that I decided to take my time by creating a new look for my image. Once I was done with it, I heard knocking from the door in my room. I went to it and opened the door to see that COMP, Carla, and...Blu, Jewel, and Eduardo were all hovering right in front of me. Of course each of them were about as shocked as I was because they weren't expecting to see my new look.

"Whoa, C, is that you?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. But whoa heck Blu, Jewel, Eduardo? What are you guys doing here?" I asked them before I opened my door even wider to let everyone fly in and land on one of my couches. "We're here because one of our friends decided to give us a break from his Q&A series and wanted us to visit you just for today." Blu answered, and Jewel then said, "And also because someone told us that it was a special day for a certain someone." "Huh?" "C, we know that it is your BIRTHDAY!" Eduardo said with a proud little laugh. This was news to me. "You all know? How's that-? Garrett." "And me, of course." "Et tu COMP? Things like that are suppose to be secret." "I know but on this day we have surprises for you. Plus, with all the work you did in Endless and the real world you at least deserve something good." "Maybe but-"

Carla interrupted me as she flew to my shoulder, "Hush you. We already know it anyway and we're gonna celebrate it and trust me when I say you're gonna love it." "Okay, okay. Thank you guys. Just what exactly are you planning?"

COMP explained, "Well we're going to read the new questions that just came up and after that, we're gonna bring you down to the hotel lobby. From there you're gonna a very big surprise."

"Hmm...well when put it like that...BRING IT. Okay, Carla, COMP, let's start."

"You got it. Oh and by the way, one of the reasons why I brought my parents and Pop-Pop with me in here was because the questions we have are also for them."

"And also because your mother and I are not comfortable with you going around in a big place like this all by yourself." Blu obviously said that, and I could tell that Carla and Jewel rolled their eyes to that with a smiles.

I was ready. "Alright, begin please." COMP brought up her projection screen and Carla read the questions.

* * *

Carla: A new friend, GrayestLobster7, says…

GrayestLobster7: **_I got a question for Blu and Eduardo._** _ **If you two, and everybody else in your family encountered Ultron Sigma from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, what do you do? A. Use the Infinity Stones; Time, Soul, Power, and Mind. B. Call in Thanos. Or C. Fight with whatever you got left against Ultron Sigma.**_

Eduardo: Well I'm not much of a video game bird so I wouldn't know. Blu?

Blu: Me? I…I think I would choose C. Because as helpful as the Infinity Stones would be, many of us also know that they can be too dangerous and can create total corruption on the person who uses them. In other words, "we'd being destroying one tyrant just to make another." Plus, Thanos is the last person you'd wanna trust. He'd just help so he get his own throne back.

* * *

Carla: That's my dad. Smart and careful. (Chuckling)…now C, our friend Alex asks…

Alexriolover95: **_If you went to a fanfiction convention and met all your friends and fans, especially yours truly, how would you react?_**

CR34T0R: ecstatic. I've never really seen most of your faces before so if I ever went to a convention and got to see all of you and know who you were then I'd freakin' ecstatic. But unless I was wearing this mask and new suit here, I unfortunately couldn't reveal myself as CR34T0R. Sorry.

* * *

Carla: Speaking of which, I gotta see I kinda am digin' the new suit. You almost look a superhero or secret agent.

CR34T0R: Thanks. Is that all?

Carla: Uh nope. There's one more and it's for you, mom. Michael the Spix Macaw says…

Michael The Spix Macaw: **_I have a question to ask to Jewel. Why did you take so long to admit your feelings for Blu and was worried that he might reject you?_**

Jewel: Oh. Well, normally I'm not too comfortable with answering stuff like that. But the reason why I took so long, (she held Blu's wing lovingly) was because I was hoping for him to admit it first and the reason why I was worried he would reject me was because I didn't wanna end up alone after everything I went through with him. Even after the loggers.

Eduardo: Though would you have felt that way the first time if Roberto was with you both during the first time?

Jewel: (annoyed) Daddy!

Eduardo: I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

Blu: (sarcasm) Yeah.

Jewel: But I know…I had a very very poor way of showing it when we first went to the tribe—

Blu: But I got over it and again I was also at fault for not telling you the truth. But because of it we've become a better couple than before.

Jewel: Yeah. (she nuzzled her head to his).

Blu: Besides how silly would it be for someone to hold a grudge over a little incident that happened over three years, huh? (Both Blu and Jewel chuckled, while Eduardo only rubbed the back of his neck and blushed)

CR34T0R: (nervous chuckle while mumbling) Yeah…very silly.

* * *

"Okay if that's all, then what exactly do we do now, guys?"

"Now we give you the surprise that you've been waiting for." COMP answered. "But first…" She made claw hands pop out of her body and used them to put a blindfold on me.

"Whoa, what the-?"

"Just relax and hold my hand."

"Okay? Gosh COMP, I haven't you use those arms since Garrett-"

"Shush, spoiler. Come on." So I held her hand and the others followed us. I had no clue on where we were going but the rate of blood pressure other wise. I was feeling all too excited, I wanted to demand my friends to tell what they were planning now but knew I couldn't do that, I'm not like that. So I just continued being patient, and all I could tell was that we were walking down the hallway and got into an elevator. And aside from everything else all I could do was hope that one of them didn't forget to lock my hotel door.

But then after a few minutes, we were at where we needed to be and COMP removed the blindfolds. Once that happened, I could see that we were at the hotel lobby and I could see a whole crowd of my friends and everyone else from my stories smiling all together and yelled...

!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Right in front of me. It was a dream, everybody was here just for me. The Equestria Girls, Garrett, The Original Gang, The Secret Gang, The Gang 3, and not only that...but every member of the HU Gang and the OC-Selves of my some of my friends and fans. They were all here.

"Oh...my...gosh."

"Hehe, I told you guys he'd be stunned." Said Garrett as he approached me to an arm over me. "How do you about this, big guy?"

"It's-it's-it's a-amazing. How's it possible that you're all here?"

"How's it possible? This is the Endless universe you're in, remember? And you made me to be the traveler of the multiverse."

"Right."

"By the way, I like the new look, that almost looks like my-" Before he could finish, Pinkie came up and put a party hat on me, then said, "Hang on there, G. We need to bring C here to the next part." She brought me on to a chair in another part of the lobby where there was an enormous birthday cake that looked like nothing if it wasn't so sweet and colorful.

"Wow." I said, then faced Pinkie. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you had something to do with this."

"Absolutely. I was able to make this whole thing thanks to the help of Garrett and the girls, and I thought about putting the candles on the top. Then I was gonna have you use a ladder but I know that you're not comfortable with going this high. So I just brought them to this front part of it."

"Huh. Well thanks, Pinkie." Then I noticed the others come closer. "Man, thank you so much, everyone. I gotta say this already looks great. What with the cake, the surprise, and the fact that you're all making this look like the craziest crossover in the history of crossovers." Everyone chuckled to that comment. "But still thanks. Heck you didn't have to do all this for me." Sunset came up to me. "We know, but given the fact that you made this place for every OC and you've pulled up a lot of fun for us so far, we just wanted to show some appreciation. We also know that in two months from it's gonna be the second anniversary of you showing your work to everyone on the internet." "Yeah. I didn't think about it." Then I noticed that Rarity came to me on the other side. "Plus, for an event like this, Sunset and I wanted to be the first to give you our present." "Really? What is it?" "This!" They both said, and from there...both girls kissed me in the cheeks. The feeling of it made me and my entire new suit turn from pitch black to pink-blushing red. When they stopped, everyone did their best not to chuckle and tease me.

Garrett did it differently though. "Alright everyone, let's get this party started right here!" Everybody cheered and dug into the cake like I wanted to. When I got the taste of it, it was like eating a frosting mountain with chocolate marshmallows and super-sugar. All of us together ate the cake and even got to listen to the music on the FFI radio station. Many of my favorites and some of the girls wanted me to dance with them. Even though I don't really dance, even in Endless. And most of the party, I felt like were just having fun instead celebrating my birthday. I should consider that a good thing since I didn't wanna be selfish, but still everything was great.

A few hours later, we all went outside to the backyard of the hotel and Garrett brought up something to everyone. "Okay everyone, as of right now, I just wanna ask how many of you are enjoying this day?" They all cheered. "Great! Now at this time, I believe it's time for this. C, would you come up here please?" I heard him and went up to the stage with him. "What's going on?" I asked. "You'll see. Alright, C, you've been a lot for us lately and that's why we set up this whole party for you. But now there's only two more things we'd like for you to do." "What's that?" I was pretty curious at that but when he whispered what he wanted to my ear, my mask eyes went wide open. "WHOA WHAT!?" Everyone enjoyed that reaction. "I am not doing those things, not-ah." "Oh come on." "No, it's goes against what I've already made my legacy, I can't reveal it to everyone yet." "I know but this is different. You won't need to reveal your name just your face." "Garrett!" "Come on. Take off the mask! Take off the mask! Come on, everyone, show the birthday boy here that you can trust him. Take off the mask! Take off the mask!" Then I saw that I was alone here. Everybody kept chanting everything that Garrett said repeatedly. From what was a fun party now became a living nightmare for me.

"Grrr...ALRIGHT! I'll take off my mask!" They clapped and Garrett got off the stage to enjoy this moment with the audience. I breathed slowly and felt like a real nervous wreck. But...I knew that for these guys, I could at least trust them enough to show them my real face. So I settled for just a second, then after a split second of consideration, I moved my hand to my neck and lifted my mask from there. I took off and saw that everyone gasped in astonishment. My friends all saw my real face and thought that I looked almost a lot like...(SPOILERS).

I let them take a good look at me, then I put it back on.

"Alright, I did it, Garrett."

"Yep, now are comfortable with doing your next part?"

"(sigh)...who else suggested this?"

"Pretty much everyone. So come on, C...sing for us!"

He and everyone else were smiling to the idea. I've never sang in public before, and unlike Garrett I don't have the ability to change my voice and despite how much my family compliment me, I'm not really the best singer in the world.

"(mumbling) Oh boy. Alright! I'll sing!" But I gave in anyway and everyone proudly cheered to it.

Once that settled, Garrett sat with everybody and a microphone appeared on the stage. Everybody gave me a moment, being nice enough to help me be calm and think. What would be the perfect song to sing? Then it hit me, and I had the sound booths play the melody to it, giving me the chance to sing..."I Will Get There"

 ** _Ohohah  
Hey  
Yeah  
I've been wanderin' 'round in the dark  
Been lost somewhere where no light could shine on my heart  
I've known a pain so deep  
But I know my faith will free me  
[Get there] And I'll get through this  
[Get there] I'll find my way again  
So don't tell me that it's over  
'Cause each step just gets me closer  
(I will get there) I will get there  
(I will get there) I will get there somehow  
Cross that river (Cross that river)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now  
I will get through the night (Oh, yes, I will)  
And make it through to the other side  
(Get there) Get there  
(Get there) Get there  
I've been in these chains for so long  
I'll break free and I'll be there where I belong  
Hold my head up high, I'll stand tall  
And I swear this time I won't fall  
[Get there] I will do this  
[Get there] No matter what it takes  
'Cause I know no limitations  
And I'll reach my destination, I will get there  
I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there (Ooh) somehow (Somehow)  
Cross that river (Cross that river)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now  
I will get through the night  
And make it through to the other side  
(Ooh, get there) Get there  
(Get there) Get there  
Well, the night is cold and dark  
But somewhere the sun is shining  
And I'll feel it shine on me  
I'll keep on tryin', I'll keep on tryin'  
I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow  
Cross that river (Cross that river)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now  
I will get through the night  
And make it through to the other side  
Get there, get there  
I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow (Somehow)  
Cross that river (I'll cross that river for you)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now (OhwhoaI)  
I will get through (Through) the night  
And make it through to the other side (Ohhoohho)  
(Get there) Get there  
(Ooh, get there) Get there (Whoaoh)  
I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow (Somehow)  
Cross that river (I'll cross it for your love)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now (No matter what)  
I will get through the night (I will get through the night)  
And make it through to the other side  
(Get there) Get there  
(Ooh, get there) Get there  
Get there  
Ohhooh  
I'll get there_**

When it ended, I noticed that the Neon-Men were behind me and were the chorus to the song, and everyone cheered. Never once have I done that and hear everyone clap and smile to it. It was embarrassing but also amazing at the same time. So I came off the stage and got to Garrett.

"That was awesome, C."

"Thanks. Just don't expect me to do that all the time."

"No worries. Now let's continue to party one, guys!"

We continued on. The party still went through and everyone was having a great time. I never expected this many friends of mine to come here together just for me. It definitely felt like the best kind of dream. Through the rest of time, I walked around, hearing my friends compliment me on my performance and we still got to eat and enjoy ourselves. Then I also felt Rarity and Sunset kiss my cheeks again. That was a real present to enjoy. And as soon as it was almost midnight, we all said each other's goodbyes before getting back to our places. I was heading to my room when I felt Carla land on my shoulder.

"Happy birthday, C." She said.

"Thanks, Carla. You, Garrett, and everybody else are the best. Still can't believe that you guys were able to bring it all up."

"Yeah but still did it, and you deserved it."

"And I loved it. I'll also be sure to remember that when it's everyone else's birthdays too."

"Great. Oh, by the way, for Garrett, Mikka, and rest of The Gangs, didn't you once say that they were based on your friends and families from the real world?"

"Sorta? Why?"

"I just wanted to ask. Plus it also reminds me of this: when can we go to the other islands you made in Endless?"

"Oh those? Yeah I think you'd find it too boring."

"Oh come on."

"Nope. Not a chance. Not yet."

"Seriously? I remember you saying you had plans for my family and everyone else you know to live there."

"Yes. But right now that's not exactly gonna work. It's beyond my own power at the moment."

And so, Carla and I kept arguing about it until I finally made it to my room. I shut the door while she just stood outside and wouldn't leave me alone. But I didn't care. This day turned out to be a good one and I didn't want anything to ruin it so easily.

* * *

 **After that, all I can say now is...I hope everyone has enjoyed one of the best months of the FALL SEASON and had a great thanksgiving break. And for all of my friends and fans who have birthdays coming up, I just wanna say, HAVE A GREAT ONE!**

 ** _Oh and remember, my birthday is in November just not on the 31st, and if anybody also asks me what I really did for my birthday, all I did was stay at home and see THOR: RAGNAROK (awesome movie, BTW) with my family._**

 ** _So now I say, see you all next time and have a good rest of the year._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _UP NEXT..._**

 ** _• My Little Disney Pony - What's This?_**

 ** _• My Little Disney Pony - Forever More_**

 ** _• Rio: A New Kind of Story - Surpring Lovers (PT.2)_**

 _ **• Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.8**_

 _ **• The OC Gang: Island of Villains - Magical Shot**_

 _ **• The Stories of Harry and Annabelle - First Story - More than Trustworthy (PT.2)**_

 _ **• Life of Love and Pure of Heart - On the Job (PT.3)**_

 _ **• The Last Blue Macaws on Earth - Ch.2**_

 _ **UNDERDEVELOPMENT...(if you notice any new titles, that means I've finished what was previously there and will be coming soon)**_

 _ **• My Little Disney Pony - Go the Distance / Far I'll Go**_

 _ **• Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily - A Little Morning**_

 _ **• T8ECR34T0R's Classic - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.2-3**_

 _ **• Samurai Al: Episode ALX - Scene III-IV**_

 _ **• The Gang Stories: Worker to Friend (on Wattpad)**_


	29. Sky Thriving

**_New chapter for this? Wait, why am I asking that, I'm the one who makes these things? Haha, anyway this one's definitely gonna be a new one considering what you're gonna see what I did here on Endless._**

 ** _Also, for a moment, certain authors having been sending me a few PMs and that's fine, but I still need you guys to know that I'm stopping myself from doing that for a while. Now I'm not mad and I won't be mad; in fact, I'll only respond to a PM if it's like an urgent question or suggestion that you want me to respond to. Other than that, everything's fine._**

 ** _Now to this part of my series._**

* * *

SKY THRIVING

All the way on Fanfiction Island, my friends and I weren't still outside of the studio and have passed a whole month after my very birthday. Things for us were going as smooth as ever, and not only that, but it was December and everyOC was getting ready for Christmas.

In the entire island everyOC had their decorations and spirits up for this season, though we're trying not to make up a big deal about it like we did with Halloween. After what **_you-know-who_** did, we're take it easy with a simple parade, musical fest, and family gatherings.

So at that moment, me, Carla, and COMP were together in the stair room of one of the hotels at the Spider-Section of the island.

Author's Note: **_When it says Spider, it means Spider-Verse._**

COMP had some new questions uploaded to her drive and wanted to get the show started. But we also wanted to wait for Garrett, Spike, and the rest of the girls to show up for something they planned for me. They were all out doing a Christmas Carol with one of my friends, and though it did seem sweet, we were waiting for exactly two hours.

Made me wish that I knew how to play poker.

So at the very next moment, COMP finally said "You know what? Even computers hate waiting for so long. C, do you wanna start now?"

I took a second, but stood up from the stair case I was sitting at and responded with "Okay. Carla please read every question you see from COMP's—" but right before I finished, a door opened and Garrett, Spike, and the Equestria Girls accidentlly dog-piled each other trying to get in, like the Dwarves from the Hobbit movie.

"Okay. Hey guys."

"Hi." Flutter shy said. "Sorry we're late but this place is a farther than you can imagine."

"That's fine." I helped her and some of the others stand and Carla asked them, "So how was the Christmas Caroling with-?" Rarity answered, "Oh with him? It was absolutely great, darling. I have to say it was nice of Garrett to introduce us to him and that he was able to join us. They were both great."

"Thanks." Garrett said. "And we could've brought him with us but he had other things to do around the island."

I finally said to that, "Ah that's okay. Like us, he's a busy guy. Now COMP, I'm ready for the answering. Carla?"

"Oh yeah. I'm ready for my job. Okay here we go." Carla stood up firmly and COMP projected the questions on the wall where everyone could see.

* * *

Carla: Okay, Alexriolover95 just asks...

Alexriolover95: **_Would you like or not like to see Chrysalis reformed in Season 8?_**

CR34T0R: Oh. Well, to that I gotta say maybe I'd like it. Why? Because I think it's inevitable. She was beaten many times ( ** _and yes I'm including the events in the comics and the S8 leaked episode_** ), Starlight tried to give her a chance, she'll be totally outnumbered if he strikes back again in the most reckless way possible, and not only that, many of the other villains we've seen have changed, and for the better; Luna, Discord, Starlight, and...uh...(I looked at Sunset but I didn't wanna be insensitive enough to include her in front of everyone)...uh...certain others, and even Sombra, well during the comics anyway. Either way, wether people may not expect it or not, or if she likes it or not, it's most likely that Chrysalis will be the next one to change. Plus, with every stupid thing she did Twilight and everyone I think I am more than anxious to see her learn her lesson...and soon.

* * *

Carla: Ooh. Normally I don't go for revenge but I like the attitude. Alrighty our new friend Michael asks...ooh and this one is for Twilight.

Twilight: Really? Well okay then, read away, Carla.

Michael The Spix Macaw: **_How surprised were you when you became an alicorn and then later on was told you were the Princess of Friendship?_**

Twilight: Haha...at a beyond kind of level. Sure, at first it was thrilling and even to this day it still is. And even though I have made a ton of mistakes after that, I'm just still glad to be with the same great girls that forgive me every time and show me more than enough support.

The Rest of the Girls: Aw.

(They hugged, me and the others just showed glad faces until Carla continued).

* * *

Carla: That's sweet. Now, my usual mystery friend here has a question.

6477311: **_Which Spider-Movie-Verse do you think is better than the rest (including the new Spider-Verse film)?_**

CR34T0R: Hmm...well to me the Tobey Maguire trilogy is still a classic, and even though the Tom Holland MCU one is doing great I still wished me and everyone weren't left hangin' from Andrew's version. I have the trilogy is better, heck I've seen the first when I was young, and far as I remember it was the first movie I've ever seen that made me love action films and superheroes. As for "Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse", only time will tell that. It's coming next Christmas and so far it does seem like the kind of picture that I wanna be pumped up for!

* * *

I felt like I was about to fangirl over that but quickly settled before the others realized. COMP mentioned that that was it, the only questions for the day, which made me bring up this to everyone. "Okay guys, you said you wanted us to wait here because you had a surprise for me, right?" Pinkie replied, "Oh yeah! A really surprise that we think will take the cake!" She took my hand and ran up the stairs while I had trouble trying to catch up. Seriously throughout my time liking her series I couldn't tell who was faster and harder than the rest; her or Dash.

But through the little ride, everyone else ran or flew up until Pinkie brought me to what was roof of the entire hotel building. That was a bit of shock because even in Endless I've never been on a hotel before. So I slowly walked up to the edge and saw how we were. The hotel was 27 stories high, and...(gulp)...it felt higher than that from my point of view. Making me say to Pinkie in a nervous tone, "Uh...Pinkie, buddy? How'd you bring me out here." Then Garrett and the others came and he answered "Because this is your surprise." I turned saw Garrett with his "Hero Wings." These yellow gliders that he places under his arms that are meant to help him fly when his powers are inactive. "Huh?" I said and looked down again. "Wait. You're saying-? You want me to-?" "Oh yeah." I just froze. Because I knew that they all wanted me to try out the wings so I could try to fly all over the city. I just didn't know how to respond to this without looking like a coward except to sit down, cross my legs, and firmly say "No thanks. Garrett, you know very well that I'm no flyer." "I know but these right here will help." "But you also know that I'm afraid of heights, right?" "Says the man who use to claim that there was no such thing as fear of heights just falling from them." "Exactly."

Then Twilight mentioned something that seemed to help Garrett's point. "Didn't you also tell us that you always travel by plane when you visit your family in Texas?"

"Yes. But that's different. In fact, I usually get airsick from that."

Then Rainbow Dash said, "Didn't you also say that you once went on that hot-air-balloon ride at Disney Springs?"

"Yes but-"

Then Fluttershy came to my side. "Look, C. It's just a harmless suggestion. This is meant for something fun for all of us to do."

"I...I'm sorry, all of you?"

"Yep. We were all planning taking a new kind of flying trip around the island and thought you'd like to join us. But...if you're not comfortable with it then that's fine by us. Right, guys?" They all nodded, and even though I was glad that Fluttershy was the most understanding, I knew that this wasn't something that my friends would force me into, and did make me think more. If I was able to handle fighting against **you-know-who** through Halloween and able to make this island and everything else I've created on Endless then I could definitely handle a little thing like this.

Though it was awfully foggy that this day I think maybe I could at least give it a chance for my friends. So I showed a determined look and said "You know what? You guys are right. It can't be that big of a deal." "Hmm?" "If you guys want to join you on this trip then I'll come." "Really? C, are you sure?" "A part of me wants to say no but I think I can handle. Plus, you guys will stick by me all the way, right?"

Dash, "You got it!"

Applejack, "You got nothin' to worry about, sugar cube."

Garrett, "We'll be with ya all the way. Plus, I think I have something to help get into the spirit." He pushed the button on his shirt's collar, and then after a seconds some music played and it was a familiar song that seemed to give me a good feeling. The feeling that wanted to make me fly again. So I made myself ready by letting Garrett give me his wings, and as I was about to ask him and the girls how were they gonna fly, I noticed that each of them were wearing their own power rings, giving them the ability to shape-shift. Once they activated them, the girls turned back into their original pony-selves (but with wings!), and Garrett turned into his macaw-self, as for COMP and Carla they could already fly, and for Spike...( _ **well how about I don't spoil anything?**_ ). So just like that, we were all ready and I only hoped that it would enough to support me through this crazy thing, but I as took my moment, I heard the music still playing, so I slowly breathed and everybody stepped back to let me take the first launch. After a few more seconds, I was ready to go. "Well...here I go. TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" I cried, quickly ran to the edge of the building, and jumped...right before I fell. The guys freaked out so they ran to look at where I was. Until I zoomed up to their surprise. "WOO-HOO!" I chanted and everyone smiled to see me like that, which made them join in. The eleven of us together were flying high, and despite it being foggy we were able to see everything. We saw the city filled with decorations and all kinds of Christmas things. And so far the ride turned out to be better than I thought. I wondered if this is how Blu felt when he first flew, how Woody felt like when Buzz actually flew for the first time, when Hiccup first rode Toothless allover Berk, or even when Dash unleashed her first Sonic-Rainboom, or even how Garrett feels every time he flies. Either way this was beyond amazing, and to top it all off, the music Garrett was playing got even bigger. It sounded like...Jonsi, and it only made my spirits go up as high as I was getting.

Through the whole thing I was getting pumped up and flew all over with just my own tricks and help from the others, and saw even more of the island and of how amazing it is.

 _ **Go sing, too loud**_

 _ **Make your voice break- Sing it out**_

 _ **Go scream, do shout**_

 _ **Make an earthquake...**_

 _ **You wish fire would die and turn colder**_

 _ **You wish young eyes could see you grow older**_

 _ **We should always know that we can do anything**_

 _ **Go drum, too proud**_

 _ **Make your hands ache - Play it out**_

 _ **Go march through crowds**_

 _ **Make your day break...**_

 _ **You wish silence released noisy drummers**_

 _ **You wish white noise surrendered to summers**_

 _ **We should always know that we can do everything**_

 _ **Go do, you'll know how to**_

 _ **Just let yourself, fall into landslide**_

 _ **Go do, you'll know how to**_

 _ **Just let yourself, give into flood tide**_

 _ **Go do!**_

 _ **Tie strings to clouds**_

 _ **Make your own lake - Let it flow**_

 _ **Throw seeds to sprout**_

 _ **Make your own break - Let them grow**_

 _ **Let them grow (Endless summers)**_

 _ **Let them grow (Endless summers)**_

 _ **(Go do endless summers)**_

 _ **You wish surprise would never stop wonders**_

 _ **You wish sunrise would never fall under**_

 _ **You wish surprise would never stop wonders**_

 _ **You wish sunrise would never fall under**_

 _ **We should always know that we can do anything**_

 _ **Go do!**_

So from this entire trip, all I could think how amazing it was that I actually flew for the first time. It was just all so breath-taking. And it just showed that my times with my friends during the holidays was getting better.

* * *

 ** _And another good chapter bites the dust as many more come almost every week. Now here's something good I wanna mention, if you wanna know a little more on what Fanfiction Island, then picture it like this. A flat ginormous Christmas star laying on the ocean, and it isn't yellow like that but rather colorful and filled with many cities, OCs, and more. That's how it looks._**

 ** _So I hope you liked this and will enjoy your holiday times since Christmas Break is almost coming! And don't worry, I'll still be making more stuff, so see ya! And enjoy what I'll pull up next._**

 ** _One more thing: in case you guys are confused as to why Sci-Twi answered a question for Princess Twilight, just know that they both are pretty much the same person. Not only that, when they're off camera they are the same person. Same goes for the others._**


	30. More Hiatus Time

Hey guys, I have another announcement to make. Things at school, I think, are still feeling a little packed and with having to think about how to appropriate some of my chapters, I've decided to take another break. I'll be working on new chapters and edit the past chapters to make them more family friendly rather than too sensual.

So enjoy your time guys, and you can still see me do something new in my Google+ or blog page, or anything else that you can see me on. I'll be back on Valentine's Day with another Ask C chapter, with possibly a few more new chapters, and the release of something thrilling that I've decided to release early.

I know you guys can have fun with making your stories without having mine join in for a while again, so don't miss me too much. Haha!


	31. Happy Hearts and Fun Day

**_Alright…I wanted to publish these chapters on Valentine's Day but that's only two days from now and I'm too impatient with this. So here you go! :D More new Chapters!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Valentine's Day once again, everybody! Hope you'll like this because it introduces a important characters here._**

* * *

HAPPY HEARTS AND FUN DAY

On a bright noon day on Fanfiction Island, me, the Equestria Girls, Spike, Carla, COMP, and Garrett were all having a picnic together at the green fields of the Naboo section, watching the water falls, enjoying the blue skies, and enjoying the comfortable grounds on Valentine's day. The food was made by Pinkie and Applejack, the spot of picked out by Rarity, Garrett, and Dash, and me and the others were ones who brought out everything else. And so we've been eating and having a good time for almost two hours. Then finally came the important scene.

I was the only one who decided to lie down and sigh before saying, "This is the life." Then the girls agreed. Things at the moment just seemed very perfect without any problems, that is until we heard a certain ruckess go coming up to us. "Come on, BB, give them back!" That came from another girl's voice, and then another one pounded out. "She's not kidding, you know how important that is to her!" Then we heard beeping. We all stood up and noticed that the voices were coming from two girls and a…round droid coming toward us, and as they got closer, we finally recognized them and one of 'em, was a real suprise to see for me and Garrett. We saw that it was BB-8, Cylindria, and…the one and only Jewel Millenn (Garrett's girlfriend).

"Oh my gosh, Jewel, Cyili, BB, what the heck are you all doing here?" Applejack said with glee.

As the three came to us BB stopped moving and made a beeping noise that resembled a laugh. And the girls just stopped running before having to catch their breath. "Hi, guys. Sorry for dropping in like this." Cyili said, then Jewel, "C invited us here to surprise you all with something." "Ooh a surprise!?" Pinkie, of course, looked excited about it. "You'll see as soon as BB here gives me back my box!" Jewel continued chasing him while BB was rolling more. With his metal claws he was holding a small wooden jewelry box that held some things that sounded clinging plastic or metal. BB felt like he was having good time, wanting to act like it was April Fools instead of Valentine's Day. But then Sunset quickly tipped him, which made him launch up and let go of the box. From there, Sunset caught the box and Garrett caught the box.

"Hmhmm. Thanks, dear." Jewel said before she kissed Garrett's cheek. "No problem, and Happy Valentine's Day. And…gosh, you look great." "Thanks." She scooted herself closer to Garrett, and he was right. Jewel Millenn was actually the first person to be friends with Garrett, and she was actually different from the blue macaw Jewel. She's about Garrett's age (and also looks anime-ish), has red hair, and for today she was a wearing leather jacket with a short red dress, clearly wearing it to impress Garrett. "Now hang on. C, what's the idea with inviting my girlfriend here without at least informing first? You know I don't like surprises." Then all the other girls went "Ooh." Which made Garrett blush, and me too for some reason.

"Right. Jewel, you already know COMP and Cyili, but…"

"Oh like I don't already know. The Equestria Girls."

She came up to them and got to say hi, and seemed very glad to finally seem since Jewel was a pegasister. "Gosh, it is great to finally meet you guys." "Like wise." Said Twilight, then Rarity, "Though I must say it feels like to privilege to not only meet someone who is a fan of us but who is the potential spouse for our handsome traveler here." Garrett looked away in embarrasement and Jewel only smiled with her cheeks being as red as her hair, and those actions only made the girls giggle, then Garrett finally said, "Okay. Sorry to this (embarassing) introduction, but I'd just like to know, what exactly have you brought to us?" "Oh yeah." Jewel took the box, and before opening it, said "Before I open it, I'd just like to let you that C here has been informing and the rest of The Gang how his work has been going, so that got me thinking about this here. Some people might say that his Q&A series shouldn't be here in the Rio archive so COMP and Cyili helped me make these not too long ago for everyone." She opened the box, and when we looked inside, we noticed that inside…were rings.

"Rings? Jewel, are those my-" Garrett questioned because they looked a lot like his Shape-Shifting Power Rings.

"Yes but they're just a little different. Come on, guys. You'll know which one is really yours."

The girls were a little confused by this until they remembered what they were. During his secret adventures, Garrett had them wear those rings so they could blend in with the new worlds that they entered into when they use to travel with Garrett. So they each took their own rings and had a pretty good idea on what they were gonna do.

Author's Note: _**That detail is meant to be a reference for one of my future stories, TGSecrets: 500 YUT, which'll eventually be on Wattpad.**_

Rainbow Dash, "Oh yeah. I think I know what these bad boys are gonna do."

Jewel, "Oh and there's even one for you, Spike." She took out a larger ring and hooked it to Spike's collar after giving him a smooth scratch on his chin. "I even have one for C, and Garrett do you have yours?"

"If you mean my original, then you know it." He revealed his, and when Jewel saw it she smiled because his resembled a wedding ring. And she even brought out her own, which was made by Garrett a long time ago.

"Okay. Are you ready to try them out?"

"Yeah." We all chanted.

We were ready. We all (except for Cyili, Carla, and COMP) had our rings on, and did the very thing that made us activate them. Wear the ring, turn it left two times, and then it right only once. Once we all did it at the same time, our rings glowed as well as we did. We all glowed totally bright blue and after a few seconds, I opened my eyes to see that my friends weren't around. It was me…and my friends in macaw form. Me, Garrett, the Equestria Girls, and Jewel were all in Macaw form. But Spike, however, looked like a young brown wolf dog.

"(gasp) Whoa!" That's what we were all like and couldn't believe it. I looked like a blue macaw wearing the black mask and jump suit, it was cool. Garrett was in his brown macaw form, with his yellow H symbol showing on his chest, and the girls looked very beautiful. Jewel was a blue macaw but had three red feathers on the back her head, which made Garrett almost drool to see her like that, and the rest of the girls looked exactly how I described my new characters, The Feather Seven.

They were all in the same colors, looked like the female macaws from Rio, and their cutie marks were on their tail feathers. Everyone looked great. Carla though looked only more surprised than the rest of us, and Cyili just giggled.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Spike said while seeing himself and, as many would guess it, kinda smiled dreamily how Rarity looked. "Wow. Hey guys, do you mind if I get a picture of all of you together?" COMP asked and we didn't have a problem with that.

So we gathered together and posed up for the best picture. Jewel wanted to have fun with it by kissing Garrett to his surprise. Then after COMP took the photo, we all admired how we looked and it was pretty cool. "That looks great, guys. Hey wait, I just remembered something. C, do you wanna start with the Questions and Answers now?" Carla asked after we all looked the photo and spoke more. "Oh yeah! COMP, you project the questions, and Carla and Cyili since you're both here, you can take turns reading the questions." "Okay." They both and decided who was going to go first. Then we sat down on the grass together before COMP projected the three questions of the day into the sky.

I was ready again, and amazed that we were in the appearance for it.

* * *

Carla: Okay, we got only three today, so we'll start off with our big amigo, Alex. He asks…

Alexriolover95: _What has been your worst or best Christmas?_

CR34T0R: Hmm. I can't say I've ever had a worse Christmas, and every one was about as great as one's before. Me and my family gettin' together and having a great time as much as the rest of the world.

Cyili: Sounds like real holiday spirit to me.

* * *

Monsterjamvadim: _What is your opinion on the Disney Fox deal that has gone through?_

CR34T0R: Well if you look back at Chapter 28 of "New Kind of Story" you'll see my answer to that. Of course, the thought of Disney changing most of its things is a bit of a deal breaker. All we gotta do is keep our fingers crossed and hope that they listen to us fans. And maybe…(clearing throat)…doing something like encourage the potential of a Rio 3 and add the X-Men & Fantastic Four to the MCU. Hehe.

And also, this deal does give me some ideas about My Little Disney Pony.

* * *

Carla: The Rio 3 part I can agree with. Now, our anonymous friend is back and…ooh, and has a very special question to ask.

6477311: _Is there a girl that you like that you'd want to have as your valentine?_

CR34T0R: (blushes through the mask) Um…honestly…there is this one girl but she's already taken. I've actually had a crush on her for a long time but I've never really done anything to prove that. Heck, we've never even had a real conversation together once in our lives. But right now she's happy and I can very well tell that she's having a great time on Valentine's Day. Nothing could be better than knowing that her and all of my friends are happy.

* * *

That was the last question, and when I turned back I onced all the girls giving me an "I'm proud of you" look. That was also proven when Jewel got up and said, "That was very mature of you, C." Then she kissed my cheek. I was surprised that Garrett didn't show a so much as a face of jealousy. Though I did notice Spike giving a "You're probably right" look as he was looking at me, and also at Rarity.

After that, we all got up and decided to have a little more fun. It was great. Applejack was able to help me ride on some of the big alien cow creatures on the grounds, some of the girls chased us, Fluttershy was actually petting some of them and Spike was with her, and everyone just did their own thing with the picnic. In fact, I noticed that Garrett was looking Jewel and Sunset while they were having private chat. It kinda looked like they were talking about him behind his back. But assuming is never the best thing to do.

These next few hours were all fun for us, and we did all of these activities while still in macaw form. Then it finally reached nightfall, where we all then settled near a new kind of Niagara Falls balcony view. It was amazing, and everyone else thought so to, but then again it wasn't as cool as how most of us were still macaw form. It was just so awesome for Jewel to do a thing like that for us, and I was grateful that Garrett wasn't annoyed this. He can be quite a stubborn goat. But it was good cool with it.

Just thinking that made me receive another good idea. Something to set the mood for this holiday.

"Hey Jewel, Garrett?"

"Yeah?" They both asked as everyone turned to me.

"Something fun just came to my mind. Since it's night and Valentine's Day is almost over, would you guys like to show everybody how you are with performing together?" Saying that definitely peeked the girls' and Spike's interest. "Ooh yeah!" Said Rarity then Fluttershy, "Yes, I'd love to see you guys perform together." The rest of us agreed and it just made the two blush and nod to it without a choice.

We backed up and the two lovebirds stood where they were, looking at each other and were possibly thinking about what to sing, until they both smiled with one good thought.

"COMP, do you think you can start our song with a little guitar stretch?" Garrett asked, and COMP shook yes as she knew what he was referring to. She started the beginning tone and Jewel and Garrett were ready to act out and sing…"I See The Light."

(Jewel)

 ** _All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been_**

 ** _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_**

 ** _And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_**

Some of the girls, mostly Rarity, showed a gasped look, like they were touched to hear those words, and the two continued by dancing slowly.

(Garrett)

 ** _All those days, chasing down a daydream  
All those years, living in a blur  
All that time, never truly seeing  
Things the way they were  
Now she's here, shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here, it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_**

Then at a moment of convenience, the street and garden lights turned on and revealed the lovebirds' true colors.

(Both)

 ** _And at last I see the light_**

(Garrett)  
 **And it's like the fog has lifted**

(Both)  
 **And at last I see the light**

(Jewel)  
 **And it's like the sky is new**

(Both)  
 **And it's warm and real and bright**  
 **And the world has somehow shifted**  
 **All at once everything looks different**  
 **Now that I see you**  
 **Now that I see you**

Once they stopped, we noticed that they got so caught up in the moment that they kissed in front of everyone. I blushed, Spike had his jaw dropped, BB made a shocking beep sound, and the girls either giggled or went "Ooh." It was a shock until they stopped and blushed after looking at us. Then we clapped for them, which made blush more before they began to bow, and at one big moment, fireworks went off.

So many bright and colorful (red, pink, yellow, blue, and white) fireworks just off at the sky and quickly became an enjoyment to all of us.

"Wow. I guess everyOC wanted to go all out for this year." I said.

Rainbow Dash, "No kiddin'."

Sunset, "Hey C, do you mind if we all fly over there? I wanna try out these new wings."

Pinkie, "Yeah! Let's try it!"

That made me nervous, "Really? Oh boy, I don't—uh."

Applejack, "Oh come on, sugarcube."

Rarity, "Ooh I'd actually like to try it out myself too, sweetie. It's been a long time since I've had wings."

A part of me wanted to say no but I couldn't resist the eyes of the Feather Seven begging right in front me. I was too cute so it did me blush and give in. "Oh…okay. Let's go. (Gulp)…I hope I got this down after last time." "Of course you do. Just stretch your wings out, bow a little, run with your wings still open, and pounce up until you have lift off." Garrett said encouragingly. So those of us who were birds backed up on the balcony, did everything that Garrett said, and we ran before we were officially launched into the air!

"Whoa!" "Yeah!" "Ah!" "Whoo-Hoo!"

We were in the air once again and it was amazing! We were gliding above the water and I was feeling all athletic so we continued flying as the fireworks continued. It was like a scene from How To Train Your Dragon 2, and it was too good, so we enjoyed with more gliding and everything before we headed off to the next section.

As for the others, Cyili carried Spike on her cherri-copter and COMP hovered while she was carrying BB and they all followed up with us.

"You okay riding with me, Spike?"

"Sure."

"Okay BB, hold still." COMP said as she grabbed him up and carried, which he made the beeping sound to. "Hey you know, maybe once we get to the new section, you can introduce me to your wife." Once she said that, BB made an even bigger beep that sounded like panic, as if he didn't want her and his wife to meet.

From there we justr continued on flying to our next part of today's party.


	32. Something Timeless

_**Here comes another installment that isn't another Ask C episode but rather a clip to one of my future stories. Enjoy what'll hopefully be something "timeless" and an "endless" classic.**_

 _ **But before I start with this, I'm gonna go over some of the questions that came to me. Starting with…**_

 _ **Alexriolover95: Who is your favorite MLP reactor?**_

 _ **Me: Hmm…how about Ink Rose? She's the good YouTuber who has not only made her own review(s) to My Little Pony but has also made her own fanfiction art videos, which of course were enjoyable. She was also the girl who created that "Little Sunshine" music video, the most emotional fan song yet in my opinion. So yeah, she is a really good one in my book.**_

 _ **6477311: Do you or have you ever played Minecraft: Story Mode?**_

 _ **Me: Absolutely! I have played the game multiple times and it's great. The game and even the story itself I think top all Minecraft stories. So yeah the entire thing is enjoyable. Though I haven't played Season Two yet. I've just been watching DanTDM do that.**_

 _ **And from our new friend…**_

 _ **Thatguywhoshere: What kind of music do you listen to?**_

 _ **Me: All kinds actually. I love listening to Jazz at night, listening to Alternative, Hip Hop, and Rock n Roll during the day. I like practically all kinds. At least the good ones.**_

 _ **That's it. And at the end of this I'll be giving another note to two other good questions. Enjoy.**_

* * *

On a very hot and bright summer's looking day, all the way at a desert land mountain, the sand was bright yellow and showing heat waves flowing through it like wild snakes. There was some grass on the ground and desert plants, and even a long large road. Other than those things, nothing seemed to be alive, except for a large limo that just appeared, driving through the road at normal speed.

It seemed something normal, but inside the driver's spot of it, was an old man driving and a red haired young girl sitting by him, trying to comfort him because she feared nothing was right him. "Garrett…are you sure you're in the condition to drive?" She asked while saying his name, and before the old man Garrett could answer, he made a really hard cough. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Believe me I'm good and I've been through a lot worse than the way I feel right now." His voice was very fading and raspy, and the girl didn't believe him at all. Not only did he sound sick and tired but he also didn't look any better, for his arms were dirt brown, full of bruises and small scars, his face wrinkled and looking drained. The thing about Garrett was that he use to have the ability to heal from injuries and his skin was as strong as brick wall, but something has happened to him, something very mysterious…but not to him.

"Right now, JM, things may look a little tough but they will pull through. Just like always." He said, saying the name of the girl, who not only had the same powers he did, but was also his girlfriend. When she was hearing his attitude, it kind of gave her total pleasure since that was the best he could do while the fourteen of them were in a crisis together.

Confused? Garrett and JM are in the front of the limo where the driver and passenger seat were but at the long back were their friends, sitting together, trying to be as happy as they could be. Those friends, were two blue macaws named Blu and Jewel, a purple dog named Spike, two little kids, Jewely and Little G, and seven teenagers known only as the Timeless Equestria Girls. All of them together were a simple and crazy looking gang called "The Last Ones." They were the passengers of the ride and understood what they were all going through. All of them together were on a new adventure, trying to hide from certain enemies and hoping to find a safe haven. Hoping to protect not just themselves but Little G and Jewely, and the people that they're potentially meant to save. In the limo, Little G was sitting at the back seat and looking out the window brooding, but every second he took he looked back at Jewely, smiling and giggling 'cause she was sitting next to Fluttershy and Rarity who were also petting Spike.

She too was petting Spike, and he humoruously encouraged it. And at some of the moments when G looked back, he looked away again when he noticed Rarity giving him a flirting look, signifying that she believed that he admired Jewely.

Jewel, from the front seat, saw all of them. With everything going on, she was amazed with how positive everybody stayed. That was all she admired about the moment. Though she even felt like there was something missing. With the heat, long ride, and "excitement" the gang went through, she only believed that everyone needed more excitement.

"Hey guys?" She said to everyone in the back.

"Yeah?" They responded.

"I'm glad to see that each of you are in a bright and peeky mood but I've noticed that one of you." They all smug looks at Little G, who blushed away. "So I thought I'd shared something that might help our friend." Garrett was confused by her statement until she turned on the limo's IN-Radio. Making him feel hesitant. "Hang on, JM, are you that's a-?" "Of course I am, Mr. Worrywart." JM placed her hand on his shoulder, and they heard a certain song play once it started.

 _ **Light will lead the way, will set you free**_

 _ **'Cause I'm only looking for a little peace**_

 _ **And when the night falls**_

The song seemed familiar to everyone, and had a bright tone even in just the beginning.

 _ **Oh, call on me**_

 _ **Just don't forget to show me some mercy**_

 _ **Ooh, say you're mine**_

 _ **Ooh, take me higher**_

So with how it was going, a fun idea came to the minds of Rainbow Dash and Applejack. They wrapped their arms around G's, causing him to say, "Hey what? What are you doing?" "Jewel!" Rainbow Dash called. "Yeah?" "Quickly open the top of the limo!" Just like that she understood what she did what Dash requested, and at the moment when it quickly opened, the girls all raised Little G out of his seat and placed him on the top of the limo. Right as the big part played.

 _ **shine a light on**_

 _ **Shine a light on me**_

 _ **(Woah) shine a light on**_

 _ **Shine a light on me**_

 _ **'Cause I was lost at sea**_

 _ **While the waves were dragging me underneath**_

 _ **(Woah) shine a light on**_

 _ **Shine a light on me**_

The girls clapped and giggled but G was just confused by that sudden action. Until he felt something. The limo was still moving forward and despite the sight of the dead grounds he began to focus more on the warm heat, the large infinite blue sky, the bright sun, and the cool beautiful wind. Throughout his entire life he only focused on protecting his best friend, and yet, he never felt like taking a moment to really enjoy something. Until then. For he was sitting comfortable and tight on the top of the limo, feeling the wind, blow on his face, and listening to the music as it soon got louder.

 _ **Searching for some grace I'll tell you now**_

 _ **If I could hear your voice**_

 _ **How sweet the sound**_

 _ **Ooh, say you're mine**_

 _ **Ooh, take me higher**_

Then finally, at a real moment of feeling pride, praise, and love, Little G released his arms up and let the wind blow more as he chanted for the first time ever, "WHOO-HOO!" Causing everyone to bring up a much brighter smile and do the same thing.

 _ **shine a light on**_

 _ **Shine a light on me**_

 _ **(Woah) shine a light on**_

 _ **Shine a light on me**_

 _ **'Cause I was lost at sea**_

 _ **While the waves were dragging me underneath**_

 _ **(Woah) shine a light on**_

 _ **Shine a light on me**_

"WHOO-HOO!" He went again. "How does it feel?" Twilight asked him, and G responded "It feels…a-amazing! It feels almost like flying!" "Well you might as well get use to it. When you and Jewely are with this, you're gonna through sorts of fun like this." Blu laughed. G heard that and started to admire more of on his new friends. Thinking,

 _Wow. All my life, I felt the only friend I'd ever have would be just Jewely and…when I first met these guys I thought we'd be in huge trouble. But now, now I feel like for the first time ever…I'm…I'm…I'm…_

Then he said outloud, "I'm on top of the world!"

 _ **shine a light on**_

 _ **Shine a light on me**_

 _ **(Woah) shine a light on**_

 _ **Shine a light on me**_

 _ **'Cause I was lost at sea**_

 _ **While the waves were dragging me underneath**_

 _ **(Woah) shine a light on**_

 _ **Shine a light on me**_

Everyone continued clapping and talking amongst each other while enjoying the ride. As for Garrett, he rolled his eyes through some parts but admired what JM was doing. Deep down, despite what he said, he actually believed things would get worse especially with his condition. But seeing how despite what was happening, all of his friends had looks on their faces that he felt like would last forever. That was something he never forget about, and began to think, maybe things will turn up. Then he stared at JM lovingly, and continued driving, happy that no one would seem to give up.

But…despite how high one may keep their spirit up, trouble never disappears, even when one believes that it isn't right behind them.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked that, and if you have any questions on what that whole series is about, you'll have to wait until I'm ready to fully publish it on Wattpad. Now about the two questions, that are from Alexriolover95 and 6477311, I'll give the message about them straight them. Or just straight to Alex.**_

 _ **Alex, I know you asked me that other question out of curiosity and humor, so for that and the fact that I wanna use 6477311's other question for humor and to make sure that I'm fair to you, I'll answer your question in the next chapter. Just please try to remember the rules and in the future please don't ask me questions related to swimsuits and stuff like that.**_

 _ **Thank you, my FFN amigo, and I hope you and everyone will love what comes next.**_

• _**Ask C (almost) Anything - Another Day Out with the Girls**_

• _**Fly - Continuing the Improvement**_

• _**My Little Disney Pony - How Far I'll Go The Distance**_

• _**Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.9**_

 _ **So see ya, and I'll ask you something for me. Do you believe that I actually can publish 100 chapters throughout this year?**_


	33. Another Day Out with the Girls

_**Spring Break Day 3, so far good and savoring, and I have something now that'll hopefully be both of those things. But to one friend, sorry but there will be no beach in this.**_

* * *

Another Day Out with the Girls

Just weeks after the Valentine's Day celebration in Fanfiction Island, when I thought it wouldn't come, it came! It finally came! Spring Break, the large single week where me and my fellow schoolmates would take time off to finally relax. How did I go through mine in the real world is yet to be said, but in Endless and on Fanfiction Island that's another story.

I started celebrating it by spending a day with the Equestria Girls (still in their Feather Seven form) at one of the newly made sections, where it was a bird sized NYC/LA. Thought of by yours truly. So far from the beginning, it was great. Me and the girls were smoothly walking through its park, talking.

"Nice work on the section, C." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks. Though the credit should probably go to the folks who helped build it."

Rarity put a wing on my shoulder, "Well sweetie, I for one think it is truly amazing. A new city for the OC birds that want to live more classy than…jungly?"

I chuckled to her note, and then said "Oh speaking of new, I know you guys have been at this for a while now but I how do you still feel about your macaw forms?" "It's still cool and fun." Pinkie jumped to me. "We all look so fun, feathery, and can fly more than most of us already." Then Rarity noted, "And not only that, it makes us all look gorgeous. Remind me to send a lovely gift card to Jewel and Garrett when we see them again. Plus, I also enjoy these lovely rings." She focused on the rings in her talon. Each of the girls were still wearing their shapeshifting power rings, which was why they all in macaw form. I said to 'em, "Glad to hear it, also you sure wanna keep them everytime we do the show?" "I don't mind." Applejack said. "I'll admit it kinda looks on me with my hat. Oh and about the show, are there new questions that came up in the U-Tone?" "We'll find out. First let's try to find a spot to sit out on. I'm kinda tired from all the walking." "Yeah." "Uh-huh." They all agreed. Since COMP wanted to take a break so she handed me a new phone called the U-Tone. A device that's good enough to replace all laptops and phones.

So we walked around a little more and sat at perfect spot inside the town's park where we could each put our wings behind our heads and rest on a tree. After taking a moment to settle in, we or rather I was ready.

"Alright. Everybody good?" I asked.

"Yep." Twilight replied.

"Good. Okay, hey Pinkie? Would you like to read the questions for today?"

"Would I?" She took the phone and read through the questions that came up for today's ep. "Okay, for today there are only three questions."

"Well in that case, I am already ready. Hit me with your best shot."

Pinkie and the others smiled seeing me in a good mood like that. But it soon changed when I noticed Pinkie reading through the phone and made a cheeky smile.

* * *

Pinkie: (blushes and giggles) Ooh-hoo. Oh C, you are going to love this one so much. It comes from everyone's favorite Rio friend, Alexriolover95. And boy I'm loving his nervous sense of humor right now so I'll read the whole thing.

Alexriolover95: _I have to ask this one before I forget about it. It's going to be an extremely awkward question, especially if your waifu is sitting right next you. So…how did you feel about seeing Sunset Shimmer in her swimsuit in "Forgotten Friendship"?_

* * *

Just by hearing those exact words made my eyes open like a small treasure locket, my heart began shake like a ground being invaded by 50,000 Digletts, and my cheeks were becoming more pink than the hair of Lousie Zero or Pinkie's. And to make it worse, it turned out that Sunset was the only girl sitting right next to me, and by the look on her face she obviously had the same expression I did so we turned our faces away from each other. The others just chuckled, making me blush even more. Another piece of evidence that shows that their world is more perfect compared to mine.

* * *

Pinkie: (flirting tone) Well? What's your answer, C?

CR34T0R: (gulped) Okay, okay. How about I quickly drop this subject by quickly saying…honestly, I was pretty anxious. (mumbling) Same went for I saw everyone else if I'm being more honest. But that's it. (Everyone still chuckled, and I noticed the blushing macaw Sunset Shimmer doing the same thing, while I just tried looking away).

* * *

Applejack: (giggling) Haha, sorry sugarcube, we're not insulting you or anything like that, we just think you're cute through moments like this.

CR34T0R: (I was blushing more while rubbing my neck) Thanks. But could maybe continue on, please?

Pinkie: Okay. The next is from our anonymous friend 6477311. He, or she, asks…

6477311: _Can you remember all of the fun stuff you did before 2010?_

CR34T0R: (mumbling) Oh thank gosh. (clearing throat) Well, for me I can't exactly remember everything. Mainly because in my years before 2011, I was more autistic then than I am now. But I'll mention some of the few things I remember. Let's see…oh yeah! There were times when my family and I would take a trip to a Walt Disney park and go around so much of it. And the Buzz Lightyear ride at Tomorrow Land was like the coolest and trippiest ride I've been on, haha. What else? Oh yeah, I think before Clone Wars and Force Awakens, Revenge of the Sith was probably the first Star Wars film I've ever seen on the big screen. And last but not least, I use to be part of a baseball league at the Y.

Rainbow Dash: (got too excited and nearly brought her face to mine) Whoa, really?!

CR34T0R: (blushing more) Yes. I did. And can you please let go of me?

Rainbow Dash: Sorry (chuckling).

CR34T0R: Yep. Those are three of the big things I can remember. If you or anybody else want know more then that'll be for another time. Also, an-on-o-mous. Remember that.

* * *

Pinkie: Neat-o. Now our next and final question…(looking through)…ooh. (giggling) Even better.

CR34T0R: (blushing) What is it now?

Pinkie: Another we're all gonna enjoy hearing. From 6477311…

6477311: _If you could, would you have asked one of the Equestria Girls to be your Valentine? And if yes, then which one?_

The Feather Seven: (all blushing) Ooh!

CR34T0R: Huh? Okay, that's it I'm outta here. (I looked down to my feet and used my power ring to turn invisible, and when I worked I tried running away)

Rainbow Dash: Oh no you don't. (She used her speed to successful catch me before I failed to run away while I was still invisible) Come on, buddy boy. You know you have answer this one.

Rarity: Ooh, easy Rainbow Dash, we wouldn't want our poor man to struggle less (giggling).

Fluttershy: C, you're never gonna get over this until you let it out.

Pinkie: Yeah, tell us please, please, please.

CR34T0R: Oh…okay. I'll say it. (I turned off my invisibility mode) The answer is yes, I would have asked one of you.

Twilight: Well why didn't you?

CR34T0R: A. You are kind of already taken, B. It makes me really nervous to think about it, C. I'm not ready for even a little thing like having a Valentine, and D. I've shown you guys my real face before so I don't think I'm really your type.

Rarity: What? Oh C, I think you are overreacting. We know and never pictured you as ugly, and you're one of the nicest and handsomest boys we all know.

Everyone: Uh huh.

CR34T0R: Thank you, guys. And I know you don't find me ugly, I don't find myself that very much, and that I know I just need to show a little humility and self-confidence, but still it's not something I'm use to.

Twilight: (she walked up to me after Rainbow Dash let me go) Well it gets easier over time, and trust me you'll get there.

CR34T0R: (blushing more) Thanks.

Rainbow Dash: Also, I think you still have to answer that other question.

CR34T0R: Right. Alright, I'll tell you guys who I would've chosen. Though it's not a 100% totally decided thing, it's one thought. And for the rest of you, just please don't be upset when I show you who.

Everyone: Okay (chuckling)!

* * *

I gulped. And I looked at all of the girls' faces, which they gave me a sly smile to. I shut my eyes, and with my wings, I pointed to…( _ **CLIFFHANGER! JK!**_ )…Sunset Shimmer. I could hear everyone gasp since I kept my eyes shut. "Oh boy. Yeah. I would ask Sunset Shimmer to be my Valentine for the day because she's nice, good to hangout with, is enjoyable to talk to, she's a character that I can relate to, and…" I gulped the last part very speedily "I think she's very pretty like all of you."

There was silent, and I could tell everybody was blushing. I thought the moment for all of us would just be awkward, so I kept myself to be frozen like a statue, hoping to maybe wake up from the nightmare of honest embarassment. Until I felt someone put their wing around me. I opened my eyes and noticed that it was Sunset. She smiled and said to me in friendly tone, "Hey it's alright. It's nothing to be embarassed about. A lot of boys go through feelings like that and we don't find anything wrong with it. Right, guys?" "Uh huh." I was still blushing but became touched by what she said to me and then the rest of them came to me in a group hug, trying to show how supportive they all were. And it made me happy. "Thanks, guys." "You're welcome. Like I said, it helps to let it out." Fluttershy said. "So, after this, do you want to still hang out some more?" "Sure. Another nice walk would be fun." We released the hug and all decided to take another walk around the park, where Sunset decided to holding my wing. It wasn't something that didn't make me still blush but I knew she was doing it to be friends. And I still liked her for that.

So that was how the day. And it made me think about how our time back at the studio will be when we decide to do a little challenge.

* * *

 _ **Done. Sorry if this chapter didn't make me look too humble but I hope it gave a good smile or laugh or something good, haha. Anyway, enjoy Spring Break guys, and also, Alex, after you sent me that question I looked up "waifu" and to that I gotta say…(Jewel impression:) ha ha, very funny. (Lukhas crushed impression:) Why?**_

 _ **But this was good. And hopefully I still get the other things done.**_

• _**Fly - Continuing the Improvement**_

• _**My Little Disney Pony - How Far I'll Go The Distance**_

• _**Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.9**_

• _**Ask C (almost) Anything - Try Not To Sing**_

• _**A Few Sweet Times - Ch.1**_

• _**T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.2: Change in Plans**_

• _**T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.3: The Jail Bird**_

• _**Minecraft: Story-Mode (My Summaries)**_

 _ **Not only that, Alex. Remember I said in one of the reviews to your Star Wars that I would make summaries to your discontinued stories? Well I've decided to do that not on the FFN reviews but on my bloggers page. That way people can reach to it easily, and I can easily delete or edit it if you want.**_

 _ **Either way, hopefully you'll like it and that you guys like this too. So now I say, bye and have a good one.**_


	34. Try Not To Sing

_**Here you go, Alex. }:)**_

* * *

TRY NOT TO SING

Just recently, I've realized that for a long time now, me and my guest friends haven't been spending too much time in my studio but rather just walking around all over Fanfiction Island. Even before that big battle in Halloween. At the present time, it was past Easter and I decided to do something special. And it began in the dark. It was all pitch black until a voice came out.

"Lights!" A spotlight turned on.

"Camera!" Cameras turned toward the source of the voice.

"Action!" That voice actually sanged that last part, and it revealed to be Rarity the white macaw ( _ **she and the others still had their Power Rings on, as well as me**_ ), having a whole crowd of OCs appear in front cheering, and when all the lights came on, me, Carla, the Feather Seven, COMP, and Spike were all on a stage, waving our wings and smiling at the audience that was in our studio.

That's right! We were back in the studio! Whoo! I decided that we should come back here so that way we could not only answer questions but to proceed with a challenge that was suggested to us and make an announcement that could change everything ( _ **in case I haven't already announced in the past**_ ). So after a moment to saying hi to the good audience, I came up to everyone ready to speak, after hearing some of the birds making flirting whistles. Probably because they thought Fluttershy and the girls looked cute in their macaw form.

"Haha, hello everybody!" I chanted. "How are you all doing today?" The audience passed their answer with glee. "Great! Now to get started with this episode of our Q&A series, I would like to apologize. I know I haven't exactly been here in quite awhile. My friends and I got caught up in all fun that was constantly going on in the island. We got to fly on gliders, got to see Black Panther and Pacific Rim together, and even Rainbow Dash helped me go through a massive roller coaster. (Chuckling). But now we're back and ready to go through schedule for the day." They clapped again until I faced the girls. "You guys ready?" I asked and they all nodded to me before walked forward to our seats and sat down.

"Okay, to begin, let me just ask, Carla, COMP, how have you girls been doing?"

"Fantastic." Carla started. "With how much of the passes you let me and my family have, we're able to all of sort of cool stuff. Thanks."

Then COMP said, "As for me, things have been going good. I was able to help out Garrett with some new inventions he finished making, and he wanted me to announce this: in a few months from now, he as well as Jewel Millenn and one of our best friends Demetrius are planning on setting up a new tech convention. A little event to show everyone on the island what all of our 'Timeless Tech' is gonna be like before TGS stories come out." "Ooh!" The audience said, and I personally found that interesting too. Because like Twilight I am also a big tech lover.

So I said, "Whoa, really? Well I'll be sure to attend that and possibly make an episode for it."

"Darn right you will. Garrett recommended you to do that."

"Oh."

"You're gonna invite us too, right?" Twilight came up to me and COMP and begged.

"Of course. The entire thing will be big enough for almost everyone on the island so I'm pretty sure you guys come too." COMP responded.

"Thanks. (clearing) Sorry. Oh, C, have any new questions come up yet? I want to get started."

"Oh yeah. COMP please project the questions up, and this time we're going to do something a little different. Carla, you'll get to read the first question, but after that I want Rainbow Dash and Twilight to read the next. You guys okay with that?" They nodded and went on with our usual role.

* * *

Carla: Okay, for today Alexriolover95 asks…

Alexriolover95: _What did you think of Duel of the Fates Part 3-1? (Provided you've seen Parts 1 and 2)_

CR34T0R: Oh to me that and the previous episodes were good. I never exactly heard of it until a little past recently. When I saw them I thought they were enjoyable with how similar the animation was to the show and with the creator making it like a silent story. The only problems i did have with it though was not understanding the plot too much, and seeing that each new episode seems to come annually. Other than it was cool.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: My turn. Let's see, our anonymous amigo, 6477311, asks…and this outta be a good one.

6477311: _Are you going to make a post of an opinion review on the Deadpool movie?_

CR34T0R: Deadpool? (pretending to gag) No! I don't plan on seeing the movie or even the sequel. The story and character to me are just too…wrong. I'm not giving a review on that story. Though an opinion post? We'll see. All I can say about Deadpool right now is that despite how good the actor who does him is (and how funny that first trailer was) and that he may seem cool and all, he's also disgusting, too violent, and seriously inappropriate.

* * *

Twilight: Nice to see that someone thinks so.

CR34T0R: Thank you, Twi. Who's next?

Twilight: Actually it's our same friend again. Let's see he says…

6477311: _Are you or have you ever been friends with a celebrity before?_

CR34T0R: Well…yes and no. I mean probably yes since Alex, Nightfly, and all my other FFN friends would possibly count for their good work in being authors but if you mean actors, singers, and everyone else good like that, no. However I was friends with this one man who was a part of the Technology Crew that worked on some of the movies from Disney Animation Studios. His name was Mr. Clay. If you ever met him then you'd like him, trust me.

Twilight: You honestly knew someone like that?

CR34T0R: Yep. Oh, and if this counts, I'm also part of the same religion to these other known fellows are. Now I can't tell you their names but I can abbreviate them and mention their occupations.

• "DA" - Singer

• "EA" - Lego Youtuber ( _ **he, however, retired 6 years ago**_ )

You'll like those guys if you aren't aware of their work already. That's pretty much it, hehe.

* * *

After that, COMP turned off her projector and we quickly agreed to get to our next part. We all moved our chairs to another spot and sat down there on the stage still, and noticing COMP about to bringing up her projector again before speaking, "Okay guys! Alexriolover95, not too longer, suggested that we do a 'Try Not To Sing' challenge and while I was trying to set up the preparations for it, I spotted just four fantastic songs that'll work for all of us. In fact CR34T0R here won't even believe what the last one will be." Once she said that, I had a very bad feeling about it.

She continued, "Now, the point of this new challenge is that while the songs are playing, C, Carla, Spike, or any of the Feather Seven are suppose to stay in their seats trying not to sing along, hum, lip sync, or even make a beat or dance to any of these tunes. If anybody does, your chair vibrates and you'll lose points. And these 4 points you each have will determine you gets to have first dibs on testing out the new technology displays at Garrett's convention. Do you all understand?"

"Yes." I said.

Carla and Spike, "Huh-Uh."

"Oh boy." Said Twilight.

"Enjoy resisting the urge to get with it. Hahaha." She looked like she knew we were going to fail. And deep inside my beating heart I think she was about to be right.

That's when she played the first song. "Rainbow Dash's Wondercolt Song."

 _ **Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't.**_

 _ **They aren't Wondercolts!**_

 _ **We've fought magic more than once**_

 _ **And come out on top**_

 _ **(Oh, oh)**_

 _ **There's other schools, but none can make those claims**_

 _ **(Na, na-na-na-na, oh)**_

 _ **Together we are Canterlot**_

 _ **Come and cheer our name**_

I remembered this song, and it isn't something to resist singing to! Heck…Rainbow Dash was the first to lose a point.

 _ **(Oh, oh)**_

 _ **This will be our year to win these games**_

 _ **We'll always be Wondercolts forever**_

 _ **And now our time has finally arrived**_

 _ **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**_

 _ **And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive**_

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **We're not the school we were before**_

 _ **(Before!)**_

 _ **Yeah, we're different now**_

 _ **(Oh, oh)**_

 _ **Hey, hey!**_

 _ **We overcame the obstacles we faced**_

 _ **(Overcame the obstacles we faced)**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **We're Canterlot united**_

 _ **Unite!**_

 _ **And we'll never bow**_

I felt like I wasn't going to survive when I noticed Pinkie Pie losing a point too.

 _ **(Oh, oh)**_

 _ **Hey, hey!**_

 _ **So get ready to see us in first place**_

 _ **We'll always be Wondercolts forever**_

 _ **(Three! Two! One! Go!)  
And now our time has finally arrived  
(Our time is now!)  
'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship  
And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive  
At the end of the day, it is we who survive  
Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Wondercolts united together  
Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Wondercolts united forever  
Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Wondercolts united together  
Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Wondercolts united forever  
Na, na, na-na-na-na**_

Next came Sunset. Then Rarity.

 _ **Wondercolts united together  
We'll always be Wondercolts forever  
And now our time has finally arrived  
'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship  
And you know...  
At the end of the day, it is we who survive  
At the end of the day, it is we who survive!**_

And at the end of that part of the day, I was surprised to survive. When the song ended, the audience clapped and we noticed that only six of us had our remaining points. But this challenge wasn't over yet, for the next song that played was even more hard to resist. "Hugh Jackman and Company's Come Alive."

 _ **You stumble through your days**_

 _ **Got your head hung low**_

 _ **Your skies' a shade of grey**_

 _ **Like a zombie in a maze**_

 _ **You're asleep inside**_

 _ **But you can shake away**_

 _ **'Cause you're just a dead man walking**_

 _ **Thinking that's your only option**_

 _ **But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day**_

 _ **Sun is up and the color's blinding**_

 _ **Take the world and redefine it**_

 _ **Leave behind your narrow mind**_

 _ **You'll never be the same**_

 _ **Come alive, come alive**_

 _ **Go and ride your light**_

 _ **Let it burn so bright**_

 _ **Reaching up**_

 _ **To the sky**_

 _ **And it's open wide**_

 _ **You're electrified**_

After that…I lost a point. I was lip syncing.

 _ **And the world becomes a fantasy**_

 _ **And you're more than you could ever be**_

 _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_

 _ **And you know you can't go back again**_

 _ **To the world that you were living in**_

 _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_

 _ **So, come alive!**_

 _ **I see it in your eyes**_

 _ **You believe that lie**_

 _ **That you need to hide your face**_

 _ **Afraid to step outside**_

 _ **So you lock the door**_

 _ **But don't you stay that way**_

 _ **No more living in those shadows**_

 _ **You and me we know how that goes**_

 _ **'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same**_

 _ **We'll be the light that's shining**_

 _ **Bottle up and keep on trying**_

 _ **You can prove there's more to you**_

 _ **You cannot be afraid**_

 _ **Come alive, come alive**_

 _ **Go and ride your light**_

 _ **Let it burn so bright**_

 _ **Reaching up**_

 _ **To the sky**_

 _ **And it's open wide**_

 _ **You're electrified**_

 _ **And the world becomes a fantasy**_

 _ **And you're more than you could ever be**_

 _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_

 _ **And we know we can't be go back again**_

 _ **To the world that we were living in**_

 _ **'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open**_

 _ **So, come alive!**_

 _ **Come one!**_

 _ **Come all!**_

 _ **Come in!**_

 _ **Come on!**_

 _ **To anyone who's bursting with a dream**_

Fluttershy sanged that part.

 _ **Come one!**_

 _ **Come all!**_

 _ **You hear**_

 _ **The call**_

 _ **To anyone who's searching for a way to break free**_

 _ **Break free!**_

 _ **Break free!**_

At that part we couldn't help it, so we stood up, clapped, and sang along to it.

 _ **When the world becomes a fantasy**_

 _ **And you're more than you could ever be**_

 _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_

 _ **And we know we can't be go back again**_

 _ **To the world that we were living in**_

 _ **'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open**_

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **When the world becomes a fantasy**_

 _ **And you're more than you could ever be**_

 _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_

 _ **And we know we can't be go back again**_

 _ **To the world that we were living in**_

 _ **'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open**_

 _ **'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open**_

 _ **So come alive! (Come alive!) (Yeah!)**_

Everyone cheered to that again. Even though none of us had full 4 points anymore it looked like the audience didn't seem to care, just have fun with us in the spirit of things. We sat back down again, and we surprised to see the next one that came. "Sunset Shimmer's My Past Is Not Today."

 _ **Power**_

 _ **Was all I desired (I desired, all I desired)**_

 _ **But all that grew inside me**_

 _ **Was the darkness I acquired**_

 _ **When I began to fall**_

 _ **And I lost the path ahead**_

 _ **That's when your friendship found me**_

 _ **And it lifted me instead**_

 _ **Like a phoenix burning bright**_

 _ **In the sky**_

 _ **I'll show there's another side to me**_

 _ **You can't deny**_

 _ **I may not know what the future holds**_

 _ **But hear me when I say**_

 _ **That my past does not define me**_

 _ **'Cause my past is not today**_

 _ **Ambition**_

 _ **Is what I believed**_

 _ **Would be the only way**_

 _ **To set me free**_

 _ **But when it disappeared**_

 _ **And I found myself alone**_

 _ **That's when you came and got me**_

 _ **And it felt like I was home**_

 _ **Like a phoenix burning bright**_

 _ **In the sky**_

 _ **I'll show there's another side to me**_

 _ **You can't deny**_

 _ **I may not know what the future holds**_

 _ **But hear me when I say**_

 _ **That my past does not define me**_

 _ **'Cause my past is not today**_

No one lost any points on that, except for me and Spike since we tapped a little, but by the look on Sunset's face I could tell she might've felt embarrassed with that huge reminder, but the audience loved it. They cheered and whistled more for her and the song than they did with the others. And for more support, I noticed Applejack give her a good pat on the back. She still blushed to everyone. I actually smiled to see her like that, and once we sat back down, and to my greatest surprise, COMP played one of the most well known songs I've ever known in my life. "Train's Ordinary."

 _ **Whose eyes am I behind?**_

 _ **I don't recognize anything that I see**_

 _ **Whose skin is this design?**_

 _ **I don't want this to be the way that you see me**_

And just like that I couldn't help. Everyone was in their seats looking at me, knowing I would crack and they weren't wrong.

 _ **I don't understand anything anymore**_

 _ **And this web that I'm tied up**_

 _ **Is taking me right up these walls**_

 _ **That I climb up**_

 _ **To get to your story**_

 _ **It's anything but ordinary**_

 _ **And when the world is on its knees**_

 _ **With me, it's fine**_

 _ **And when I come to the rescue**_

 _ **I get nothing but left behind**_

 _ **Everybody seems to be getting what they need**_

 _ **Where's mine?**_

 _ **'Cause you're what I need so very**_

 _ **But I'm anything but ordinary**_

I was tapping and lip syncing to the song!

 _ **Can you save me from this world of mine**_

 _ **Before I get myself arrested with this expectation?**_

 _ **You are the one**_

 _ **Look what you've done**_

 _ **What have you done?**_

 _ **This is not some kind of joke**_

 _ **You're just a kid**_

 _ **You weren't ready for what you did, no**_

 _ **And when the world is on its knees**_

 _ **With me, it's fine**_

 _ **And when I come to the rescue**_

 _ **I do it for you**_

 _ **Time after time**_

 _ **Everybody seems to be getting what they need**_

 _ **Where's mine?**_

 _ **'Cause you're what I need so very**_

 _ **But I'm anything but ordinary**_

 _ **I think I'm trying to save the world for you**_

 _ **You've been saving me, too.**_

 _ **We could just stay in and save each other**_

 _ **I'm anything but ordinary**_

 _ **I'm anything but ordinary**_

Another round of applause came after a moment of silence from that action. And it looked like I wasn't going to be the one to get first dibs. But that didn't matter since I felt Rainbow Dash and Pinkie got on me and kept noogies trying to make me laugh, then the others did it too. Flattering females. Then everyone settled I got up and spoke to the audience again.

"Alright, haha. I can see everyone enjoyed that challenge, right?" They laughed. "Good. Now maybe later on COMP get calculate the math and we'll to see who gets try out all of Garrett's new tech at his convention. I hope you guys will look forward to it as much as we will. And it looks like we're about ready to close up here. Which is why I want to bring up this announcement. Did everyone enjoy their time back in the studio here?" "Yes!" They chanted. "Good. But I'd like to say, that with how much fun I've been having with my friends, and how much I've been enjoying more of the island and the rest of Endless…I've decided…that it should be permanent. My time with series in this studio is done and I wanna continue doing all over the island more." The audience gasped at me, and so did the girls.

It was a shock but by the look on all their faces, they looked like they knew I had a point. I have been doing many of the episodes outside so why not make it permanent? So after a minute of waiting for their response, they all nodded and clapped more. Then I turned to the girls and asked them, "And while this goes on, I would like to ask, do you guys mind sticking around here just a little longer?" They got up and Sunset took my wing saying "Why not?" "Yeah." "I'm all for it just a bit longer." They were definitely all in, and I had a good feeling that things for many of us were going to great.

* * *

 _ **Another round of questions have been answered! Now one thing to point out, Alex, before your question came up I've only seen just picture of Duel of the Fates and when I saw your question I might'vecthought you meant Forces of Destiny until I looked it up. Anyway, let me know if you guys liked it and I'll see next time.**_

• _**A Few Sweet Times - Ch.1**_

• _**T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.2: Change in Plans**_

• _**T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.3: The Jail Bird**_

• _**Minecraft: Story-Mode (My Summaries)**_

• _**Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.10**_

• _**Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.11**_

 _ **Remember, after chapter 11 I won't be continuing anything else until I finish Rio (in 2 Form) and until I finish some other things too.**_


	35. A Creator's War (Note)

_**Hey everyone, what you're about to see right here is a note about another new OC crossover story I have in mind. About a new kind of adventure revolving around some of my friends and the world of Endless, all inspired by DreamWorks' Trollhunters and Star-Wars: The Last Jedi.**_

* * *

A CREATOR'S WAR

( _ **Imagine a story like this plot**_ ): in the magnificent universe that was known as Endless to most people, there was so many adventures, conflicts, harmony, peace, prosperity, and so much more. Endless was considered to be the one imaginary universe of all the minds of the young ones of earth, the one place where imagination and the unexpected could exist. That was the form of it, especially for this one man who entered it and never lost the magic of it, even when he grew up and eventually passed away. He had only the imagination to create so many lands and fun things such as…

Paradise Island

Hoenz

Nation One

Warenz

and…

Fanfiction Island

With what the young minds of the world did were bigger but that one man made these lands for fun and enjoyed the prosperity of living there and remembered them as he lived his other life on earth. But that didn't mean things for him and everyone on earth would be perfect forever. Because one day, an arrogant child had the thought of bringing the power and everything in Endless into the real world, making both worlds collide. At first, most people thought that all it did was create an era of total harmony but after awhile it turned into a new era of war.

For there were many powerful natives of Endless that were hungry for conquest and many paranoid people of earth who thought about "finishing" the wars before they could begin. With all this absorption of fear and hatred, Earth and Endless were at war with each other for years, but in that war, the man who made the multiple lands thought he could create a guardian hero. One that would defend all the natives of earth and endless that wanted to continue living in peace and unity. So when that started, that hero was given the title Creative Warrior, and he and the man had succeeded their mission in protecting the innocent.

But it was not enough, for there was still war and contentions throughout both worlds. And when both the hero and the man died, the title of Creative Warrior turned into a powerful legacy, and it would be promised to stay that way until the war would finally come to an end.

So the one question remains: who would become the next Creative Warrior to defend those in the future of both worlds?

* * *

 _ **Oh yeah! That is it, right there. Now I admit part of that also looks like Legend of Korra, doesn't it? But what you read wasn't the plot to the story, it was its chronicle history to it. The story itself takes place much farther into the future, where a new character really does become the next Creative Warrior, and on his new exciting journey to help stop the war, he will have friends to help him along the way.**_

 _ **This story will be on the Rio archive because the OCs in this series will be birds, and this story is a crossover of certain good ones coming together while it is also canon to The OC Gang: Island of Villains, which brings up this: my mistake in making that story was by informing EACH author of which OC of theirs I wanted rather than telling them all at once first. Well I'm not making that same mistake again.**_

 _ **Any new character I want to put in or add for later, I will mention to everyone here. And here is where I first mention the characters I'd like to have for this series.**_

 **Alex, Liz, and Lisa the Scarlet Macaw family, created by Alexriolover95. Alex will be used as like the guidance sensi to the Creative Warrior (like the Blinky to the Warrior's Trollhunter, only wiser and funny on purpose** **) while his sisters will be like the supportive siblings being protected by him and helping out.**

•

 **Nightfly the Blue Macaw, created by Nightfly123, used as like the occasional teammate that helps the Creative Warrior when he needs it.**

•

 **Hulk Bird, created by Monsterjamvadim. I remember him saying I'm free to use his OC whenever I'd like, so I hope he would like to see his here too.**

•

 **Jugal the Spix Macaw, created by Jugal the Drgn Warrior.**

•

 **Will the Spix Macaw, created by Rio2Lover100.**

•

 **Tomada the Peregrine Falcon, created by Tomadahawk.**

•

 **Sorrell the Blue Macaw, created by Sorrellwing.**

•

 **Tomada Junior and Bobbie, also created by Alexriolover95.**

•

 **Shine Paladin, created by Bluecatcinema.**

•

 **Strike the Dragon Macaw, co-created by me and Strikethedragon**

 _ **These are the characters I want, and though I may possible want more, like the rest of the OC Gang but they're roles are already taken care of in Island of Villains so they won't be used again and I'll be using the OCs of my own of course. Now if I do want to add anymore then I'll mention it on Ask C only, and for the many fellow authors who are reading this and want to say yes or no to my requests then please say so in the review section only. No PMs, thank you.**_

 _ **As for the story itself, I hope you guys like it and remember that though I had personally different plots about what Endless is really like, I'm still a religious fellow so please don't think that I'm creating my own…(how else can I put it? Oh yeah)…celestial beings. So be ready for the story and though there's no guarantee for it to come in 2018, here's just to hoping that it will be cool to you all.**_


	36. Try Not To Laugh (ATTC)

_**I have a new thought. I know that the hardest thing about me is that I always seem to have the tendency to change my mind with new plans that I keep announcing, but this plan will be one that I can keep. For almost every chapter I publish, the next one that comes up will be an Ask C episode. How does that sound? I stick to this plan that everyone's questions can be answered faster and I won't have to add this to my publishing schedule anymore. So enjoy this, and btw, it hasn't happened yet, but this episode takes place after my graduation.**_

* * *

Try Not To Laugh (After Throwing The Cap)

On a bright and also small foggy day, the Equestria Girls, who were back in their human form, where all together at Fanfiction Island, standing at a deck on one of the beach shores. Each of them were excited because they were waiting on someone to return from Paradise Island after having a big celebration, and one could only guess who was feeling the most impatient. "Ooh! When is he coming? I can't contain my excitement anymore then I did when he said he was coming 12 minutes ago." Those were Pinkie Pie's words. Dash giggled and mumbled to herself, "And my fans think I'm the impatient one." "Don't worry, Pinkie. He'll be along here any minute. After all, time works very different here, remember?" said Rarity. That someone did seem to take his time, but the girls did their best to keep their cool until, "Look!" Twilight pointed to the other side and noticed a small boat. "That's gotta be him." "Yeah. If it's a boat that looks like it was built by Garrett, then that means it's them." Sunset said and was right. So they didn't have to wait long before the boat finally stopped moving when it reached the deck. Then from out the inside of the boat came the person they were waiting for. Me. The girls jumped up in happiness as I got out of the boat and hugged them. "Oh C, it's great to see you now!" Said Fluttershy. "Thanks. It's great to see you too, guys. Boy you wouldn't believe how tough it was for us to get here." "Speak for yourself, C." "Yeah you weren't the driving the boat." Those words came Garrett and Jewel who came out of the boat next before the girls got to hug them too. Rarity said, "Oh darlings, it truly is great to have you back." Applejack, "Yeah. We could've come you see, C, at the party but we had other things to do at home." "That's okay. And if it you ask how it was, I just gotta say it was amazingly fantastic, and not too mention super relieving since there are many grieving things in my school that I am glad to finally say good riddance to."

The girls chuckled, "Yeah, well you can try to tell us how your graduation went later, kid. Because right now we got something fun to share with you at the park nearby." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sounds awesome. Oh, but let me show you guys something." From out of my pocket, I was able to grab onto a black and blue senior cap of my design and place it on my head. "Ooh." "Yep. I designed here, though Garrett was the one who helped bring it to life." "And don't you forget that." Garrett pat me on the back before Jewel said, "Hold on a second, before we do whatever you guys plan, do you mind if we take a little walk? Because some new questions just came, and some pretty ones in fact." "Alright." The girls agreed, and we did our walk, where I was ready to answer the questions before the reaching the park.

Jewel took out her phone where she could read the questions that were sent from COMP after the ones who asked the questions gave them to her.

Then Jewel said "Okay. As of today, there are exactly four questions plus one dare and a note. So here's what we do: I'll read the first question, then Garrett, and who ever raises their hand first after C answers will read the next one, is that okay?"

"Huh-Uh." They thought that would be fun. Jewel also whispered to Garrett, "And you'll be able to keep track of their movements, right?" "Sure." "Thanks." Then she faced me. "Okay, Mr. School Free, here we go."

* * *

Jewel: Our first question comes from Mucnicky, asking…

Mucnicky: _What do you think Rio 3 will be about?_

CR34T0R: I wish I knew, though one good guess is that it might be about the family taking their first vacation to Rio, maybe Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto might join them and they learn how to adapt to the human life. Or better yet, maybe it can be about both that plot and a plot about the triplets grown up when everyone finally meets Blu's parents. I know many of us Rio Fans want to see that. Plus I'm also hoping everything on my Rio 3 wishlist to come true, which I will eventually be remaking when I reach the end of T8ECR34TOR's Classics.

* * *

Jewel handed Garrett her phone.

* * *

Garrett: Okay. Our question comes from our friend Alex, and he asks…

Alexriolover95: _Who do you think would win in a shy battle? Bia or Fluttershy_

CR34T0R: Ooh. To that I'd say…Fluttershy of course. I think she'd win at that, considering we've all known her longer than Bia, and (blushing)…I think Fluttershy's cute like that, plus I know that it was supposed to be the original plot for her character but Bia doesn't exactly seem like the shy type.

Fluttershy: (blushing and giggles while whispering super quietly) Thank you.

CR34T0R: Btw, there are about a handful of original plots from Rio 1&2 that I wish were never cancelled. I blame budgets for that.

* * *

When we finished at that, everyone remembered their next part, one had to raise their hand first in order to get picked, and when they did it, it was hard to tell who did it. But not for Garrett's eye sight, for he saw that Spike was first.

"Spike. You're next."

"Alright."

He handed him the phone next.

* * *

Spike: Okay let's see. Ah, GrayestLobster here doesn't have a question but it is an interesting note. It says…

GrayestLobster: _I wonder if Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Roberto, Eduardo, Mim, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro can sing Fist Bump from Sonic Forces._

CR34T0R: All of them together? Well never once have I heard sing all together and one song and a song like Fist Bump is more rock n roll than somba so so far there's no telling.

* * *

Rarity got the next turn, so Spike handed her the phone before she gave him a soft scratch behind the ol' ears.

* * *

Rarity: (giggling) Now comes an anonymous guest who also doesn't have a question but a dare. And…oh boy. Let's see what you think of this, C.

Guest: _I dare you to tie up Captain Celaeno (MLP Movie), Stella (Over The Hedge), Jewel (Rio obviously), and Gidget (The Secret of Pets), and lock them up for one hour and when they get out RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE!_

CR34T0R: Oh no! No thanks. (Being funny) Haha, I ain't no kidnapper, even if it was just a harmless prank, and those girls never did anything wrong to me. Plus if I did do it, I couldn't tell which girl would be more mad among the rest; either Jewel or Gidget.

Rarity: Hmm. And being wise like that is just another reason as to why we like you, C.

CR34T0R: Thank you.

* * *

Applejack was next.

* * *

Applejack: Okay, Sugarcube, our next "questionnaire" is…oh, our usual anonymous friend 6477311. And his, or her, question is…

6477311: _Can you list five things in your life that you find sad (2 of them being fictional)?_

CR34T0R: Oh. Actually yeah. This moment might not be the best time to mention it but okay. Okay, two fictional moments that I find sad are…

• (clearing throat) I know I've mentioned this a thousand times and I'm sorry but there was definitely the "adapting" and "home" storyboard to Rio 2 that was too upsetting, which I know were not fan made, but made by Blue Sky itself and it did not show the best of Blu and Jewel being together one bit.

• There's also, (I looked at the Equestria Girls and whispered to Garrett and Jewel only) reminding them of this is a stupid idea but there was that ending from part 1 of the Canterlot Wedding episode. (Jewel nodded to that and Garrett just scratched the back of his neck)

• (clearing throat again and speaking aloud) Now that I got those out, here are three sad things that are actually real. Um…okay, I know Fluttershy is not going to like hearing this, but…before I was born, my parents got themselves a dog and named him Cody, and he was a very great pet to me yet I can barely remember him. And over five years ago I think, he passed away. It was sad, even though we got a new dog since then, he was still good and a loving part of my family.

Fluttershy: (tearfully tone) Oh my. That is sad.

CR34T0R: Sorry, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: It's okay. Many of us have been through that kind of grief before.

CR34T0R: Yeah. And now for the rest, just to let it out a little.

• There were of course times were times where my family and I would argue and go too far with our words. But other than that, we're still a good family. We just have only maybe more or less than 15% of trouble of communicating right.

• And finally, there were the multiple rioting incidents that two peaceful and righteous men went through: Martin L. King Jr and Joseph Smith. Each of them had ideas that involved bring people together for good purposes but many people disagreed in the worst way possible.

So yeah those are things in my life that I think is sad, but I know that today is not a day to be dwelling on that, today is a day to be happy for I've now graduated and am hanging out with some of my best friends. Btw, please no Try Not To Cry challenges later.

The Girls: (giggling)

CR34T0R: Okay, now what is the next question?

* * *

Twilight: My turn? Okay. Our same friends gives our final question. 6477311 asks…

6477311: _If you've seen the new Venom trailer, then what do you think of his new look?_

CR34T0R: Ooh. Oi, the way he looks…it might actually be better than from 2007 and yet it's also pretty trippy. He's big, slimy, fangy, and those eyes and that voice. Boy, if Tom Holland fights him then he's going to need some help over a monster like that.

* * *

"Is that it?" I asked, and Twilight gave me a "Uh-huh." Then Pinkie put an arm around me. "Now comes the part that we wanted to show you." We stopped walking as we were finally in the park and Pinkie pointed to a large projection screen, a projector, and something that looked like a massage chair. "Whoa." I walked up to it. "What's all of this for?" Sunset came to me and said "A few days ago, while you were gone, our friend Alex got to see us and after we had a friendly chat with him he suggested you might do a little…" then Dash jumped, "A Try Not To Laugh challenge!"

Those words surprise because, "Oh no! No, no, no, I ain't going into that!" I yelped when Sunset and Dash grabbed my arms. "What, why?" "Why? Because I'll fail." "What do you mean you'll fail?" "Exactly that. The problem here is that when something super funny comes up, I can't hold back my laughter. I fail after 5 seconds of listening or watching something that is either a physical comedy scene or a trash talking joke. I can't even hold back in situations where people tell me not to laugh. But…okay, you girls got me I'm not going to be a wuss about it, let's do this." "That's the spirit."

I sat down on the chair, and thankfully there were no restraints. Sunset explained the rules, "Alright, as you know the whole point of this game is to not laugh at the scenes playing, and we will be playing about five scenes. One from Alex and four of your favorite laughs." "Oh boy. And what happens if I laugh?" "If you laugh then your vibrates you about as much as an earthquake." "Okay." "Just remember…" She placed her hands on my shoulders, making me more nervous than I already was. "don't laugh, don't even chuckle or giggle, or…" "Even smile?" "Sure let's go with that." "Okay, let's go." She kept her hands on me and I mumbled in a funny tone, "You trickster." Then after a few seconds, the projection started, everyone sat down next to me, and since it seemed that they wouldn't participate with the challenge, I had a feeling that resisting the urge to laugh would be even harder with them not holding back.

First came the scene that the girls said Alex requested…

 _ **The Star Wars: Last Jedi Blooper Reel**_

If one would ask, yes, with that first part of the reel…it was hard. General Leia kept slapping Poe repeatedly, and I couldn't keep my lips from going up after 15 seconds. Then came the other shots of there being a mini BB8, Poe hugging Finn and Rey, and Mark saying "Alright well thanks for the memories!" I kept smiling so my chair vibrated like San Andreas. Then came the next laughs.

 _ **Funny Moment of Drake and Josh**_

One video that had multiple clips from one of the best sitcoms in my life and nothing in that helped me hold back my laughter or anyone else's, especially with the part where Drake and Josh were the tree house and brought it down with them inside and when they were playing pin-pong and Josh broke the window by throwing his racket like a Dragon Ball Z character. "You have smashed the window of transparency." ( _ **LAUGH OUT LOUD!**_ )

 _ **The Final Scenes from Roseanne E22**_

Roseanne was a sitcom that starred John Goodman, and on that episode, the character that he was playing had a mother who just got out of the hospital and was acting crazy, so Roseanne had to wrestle her. "Audrey what happened to you out there in California? Did you have one too many frozen mocha frappeuccinos?!" "Roseanne? People with glass mothers shouldn't throw stones."

 _ **Taser-Face from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2**_

A scene from Marvel where Rocket Raccoon was tied up by the Ravagers, and Rocket was making fun of the name of their new leader. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning, sir. Looking in the mirror, and then in all seriousness saying to yourself: 'You know what would be a real cool name? Taser-Face!' HAHA! That's how I hear you in my head. I can't-what was your second choice? CROMEDOME HAT?!" Then everyone just laughed out loud like nut jobs.

 _ **Spider-Man 3 Blooper Reel**_

Then came the ending. The final one where we look at the mistakes made during the filming for my hero's third film. It wasn't laugh out loud but it was enough, and at the end we all sang along to "Boom-Boom-Boom-Da-D-Yada!" repeatedly.

Once it was over, the whole thing was a knee slapper, and I laughed "See what did I tell you, I failed." "Yeah but it was funny seeing all of this again with us, wasn't it, kid." "Yeah. And wait. Dash, who the heck are you called a kid? I'm older than you?" "How do you know?" "Because I do, funny girl." They chuckled before Pinkie Pie jumped on me. "Hey! I'm suppose to be the funny one." They all chuckled and just dog piled on me. Things at the moment looked an ending of hilarious proportion before we would have our own party later in the island.

* * *

 _ **Done again, friends. Now comes the next stuff, including a handful of episodes for this called "Arsenal" but detail for that will be TBA. Now guys, enjoy your time.**_

 _ **For FFN...**_

 _ **• [Finishing] Rio (in 2 Form)**_

 _ **Then another Ask C series, and that will be the order for a while perhaps.**_

 _ **• Sonic v Shadow: Dawn of Freedom**_

 _ **• [Finishing] The Last Blue Macaws on Earth**_

 _ **• [Finishing] The OC Gang: Island of Villains**_

 _ **• Fly - About The HU Gang...**_

 ** _For DeviantART..._**

 _ **• What's CREATED?**_

 _ **• Universes**_

 _ **• Messaging with Jewel**_

 _ **• New Animation**_

 _ **For Wattpad...**_

 _ **• The Gang Stories - Mars Rover (1-5)**_


	37. A Short Glance of the Party

_**Keep in mind that the title is a little self-explanatory. This'll come before the Arsenal saga. Now before we start, here's something important I want to mention.**_

 _ **In case you didn't notice yet, on my profile under "MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY", I made a list of new thing called My PM Rules, where I set in a few conditions that I'm going to follow for myself when I message someone on FFN or vice versa. If you guys are okay with those things then I'd like to say thanks and on with the show.**_

* * *

A SHORT GLANCE OF THE PARTY

Later that night, my friends and I were all on the other side of the park, at a large, long, and fancy banquet table. They said they wanted to have a nice party after I returned to the island and so far we were having a good one.

We all talked like good friends as usual, ate a good meal, and had some good laughs. In fact, even though it was just two hours ago, I don't think I'm ever gonna stop thinking about what I said to everyone when we started with the banquet. It was already sunset and before anyone took the first bite, we did what most groups do before eating, and I raised my hands and said aloud, "Okay. Let's enjoy this, guys but just know this: I don't know care what you all think, I'm going to enjoy all of this like a pig!" Then Pinkie responded with a tough tone, "Oh-ho, really? I doubt that, because everyone knows that no one can eat better or faster than I can." "Wanna bet?" "Oh yeah, Mr. TG." "TG?" "Yeah. Tough Guy. Let's do this." "Alright then. Come on." From there, the others laughed and chanted for us to go on. I was trying not to look like I didn't have any manners while still trying to get ahead of Pinkie Pie.

She wasn't any different, until the end where…one can only guess actually who won.

All that happened next was that we both burped, and each of us had two friends surrounding us and patting us on the back.

Pinkie had Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

I had Garrett and Applejack.

It was moment of humor and excitement. Except for me when we finally reached the part where we did make a bet. The one that loses can't eat anything else until he/she finishes eating one large pineapple ( _ **gag**_ ).

From there, we just continued enjoying our time. Having a good party all to ourselves. And it got a little more fun when this one part came in.

The sky was dark and showing satellites projecting beautiful moving stars in the sky.

Author's Note: _**If you're on Endless, then it would look like Earth but there's no core and there aren't always stars and planets from where you're at. The whole Endless universe is meant to look like one planet.**_

While those stars were showing, I admired the view of it before noticing Jewel lay on Garrett's shoulder, making me feel just a little bit of envious. "As if Adam wasn't competition enough." I mumbled in a humorous tone. Then I looked to see the Equestria Girls and Spike. They were not only looking at the stars but they were also looking into a small screen, watching a few videos that were pretty familiar.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude but why is it that these videos make it look like Rarity is the leader?" Rainbow Dash said.

Sunset humorously responded, "Hey at least you're not that bounty hunter haha."

"Or the jedi that got injured."

I came up to them and nervously said, "Hey, what are you guys watching?" And thankfully they didn't look bothered. Twilight said "We're watching the 'Duel of the Fates' trilogy."

Sunset then said, "We've seen them before but Alex said he wanted to hear our reactions to them. And so far I think I can speak for everyone when I say we're enjoying it."

"Uh-huh." They all said.

"Except for the part of where they made me a droid. I'm more alive than that." Spike complained, which made us giggle before I asked, "Haha. That's cool. Do you guys mind if I join you?" That was when Sunset stood up. "Actually, C, I just remembered something important I wanted to discuss with you about. Are you okay with that?"

"Uh sure." That kind of surprised me but I did want to hear what she had to say. So we walked to another part of the table, where most of the food was eaten, and even though I was probably being paranoid, I somehow felt like the girls in the back were giving me and Sunset sly giggles.

Author's Note: _**As fun as it would be to make a story about me and Sunset, just note that that's not EXACTLY going to be possible or go the way you think. ;)**_

Once we got to the spot, Sunset was the first to speak.

"Alright C. Lately there's been one thing on my mind that's been bothering me."

"And what would that be, mi bueno amigo."

"It's…okay how much of spanish do you even know, Mr. Astuto y Misterioso?"

"I think less than 10. I'm one heck of a lousy amateur."

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about that. You're a kid who really knows how to get there."

"Thanks. Though I would love that complement more if you would stop calling me kid please."

She giggled, "Oh come on."

"I'm serious. I think I'm about as tall as you are and I know for a fact that I'm almost a decade older than you are."

"Well how old do you think I am?"

"Well…okay to my eyes you and the rest of the girls look 17 or 16. Hehe. Sorry, I regret doing that. I know girls don't like it when you do something stupid like guess their age."

"Hehe. It's fine, buddy boy. Oh right, I'm sorry. We're getting off track here. What I wanted to talk to you about was this whole two years of service you've mentioned in the past."

"Oh…that." I was surprised. If I had rabbit ears then they would've flopped down by then. "Sunset, I'm sorry but I can't mention it. It's a little more personal than you think."

"What, really? Are you sure you can't just mention it to me or the rest of the girls?"

"Nope. The answer is no. And not to be rude but why do even want to know?"

"Because I'm curious. And I'm also curious about what your next plans are going to be since you graduated. Is there at least any detail about those things that you can tell me. Because there's no way I want to do something dumb to find out like use my powers to look into your mind."

I just sighed. She looked like she did want to find out, she was being nice about it, and still to me, she was a lovable friend. So she broke me. I sighed again and placed my left hand on her shoulder. "Okay, okay. I like you so I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"Just please promise me that you're not going to tell anyone except for Spike and the rest of the girls."

"Absolutely. I cross my heart, hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Alright. Here's how it is. My plans this summer, that are not FFN/D/W related, are…" I whispered the whole thing in her ear about what the plans for the summer in my real life would be. "Then after all of that comes my two years of serving and time away from my work. Now when I say that it is a community service thing, it's not exactly what you think it is. It's…" then I whispered the rest of it.

And when I was done, Sunset looked like she was excited of all the sudden. "Really? Oh my gosh, C. A thing like that? My goodness you certain have a lot going on. Be sure to spend all of that time well, okay?"

"Of course. And thanks, I guess."

She placed an arm around me and gave me a sly smile before remembering, "Oh. I wonder if any new questions that came up. Let me go get my phone." She ran off and did what she did. Though having her touch my shoulders like that did make me feel a little anxious. So I dwelled upon the thought until Garrett came up unexpectedly. "That's nice."

"Huh? What-what is?"

"You and Shimmer."

"What? No, no, we haven't-that wasn't—"

"It's okay, man. Nobody's breaking any laws. It just that you and I both know that she's not always the most…patient woman in the multiverse. But with friends like the girls or a friend like you she seems very relaxed."

"No. She and I are not-well you know Sunset, she likes to talk and I like to talk."

"And yet you're not as open to the people in your real life as you are to us here. You're not always as open as much as I am. Or Jewel, or any of the characters you created." Hearing that I gave Garrett a quick glare until he said "Oh and if you were to say that she likes to flirt. Just note that I've seen her flirt. Up close, remember?"

"Maybe. But you know the idea of me and her isn't exactly possible, right?"

"I know. But this ain't that. Look, as maybe one of the world's leading authority on waiting too long, don't. At least not until you feel like you're ready, mature, and responsible enough. A lot of friends each deserve someone."

He finished and made me do a cheers with a cup of Dr Peppers. Then he walked away back to Jewel. "Wait, what do you mean up close?" I asked but he didn't answer when Sunset came back. "I'm back, C. And already it looks like we two messages. One question from Alex, and a dare from 6477311." "Oh okay, good. I'm ready to go on whenever you are." "Alright."

* * *

Sunset: Our friend Alexriolover95 asks us…oh (giggle).

Alexriolover95: _Who do you prefer? Pony or human Sunset._

CR34T0R: Oh (blushing through the mask again). Well, Sunset I hope I'm not being too critical here but while your pony side is good and okay, we've known you as a human for much longer. You've been through so many adventures that way and to me it kind of shows either as much or more of the character you are. So I'm going to say Human Sunset.

Sunset: (giggling)

CR34T0R: (chuckling along) Okay what else do we have next again?

* * *

Sunset: The dare. And oh it looks like it's for me. It says…

6477311: _Sunset Shimmer, I dare you and CR34T0R to morph back into your macaw forms, and you have to give him a great kiss either on his cheek or on the top of his beak._

CR34T0R: (shocked) Say what?

Sunset: You heard him (or her).

CR34T0R: (mentally speaking) Now I'm starting to get a pretty good idea on who the heck 6477311 is. (then speaking aloud) Okay, keep in mind that I had nothing to do with that.

* * *

Before Sunset said anything, she used her power ring to shape into her macaw form before flying to the top of the table. I was still blushing through the mask, and did it even more when she smiled and used her wingtip to signal me to come on. I gulped and then used my power ring to shapeshift into my macaw form and got on the table.

I looked directly at Sunset's eyes and slowly breathed just to calm down because inside, my heart was really turbo charged. We were both blushing but seemed more relaxed as she walked up to me. I however stepped back.

"(gulp)…Uh, Sunset, buddy, you know that these dares right here are optional, right?"

"Yeah I know. But this is something that I don't mind doing."

"Why?"

"Because you don't bother me, and you're nice and a hard working person. I like you, so I don't have a problem with doing this. Just this once."

"Right."

That didn't make me feel anymore confident, so I still slowly backed away, fearing that the others could've been watching us until Sunset said, "Hang on. Just hold still and let me take your wings." I did what she said and let her hold my wings. "Now just breathe and look into my eyes, and relax."

I did that too. I took a breath through my nose and relaxed, and looking into her eyes I noticed how beautiful she still looked.

"Now, you and I are both friends, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that there's never going to be issues with me or everyone else you care about, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Now just relax."

Then when I felt like freezing, Sunset Shimmer actually kissed me on both the cheek and the top of my beak. Each one was long and good, and it made me feel so red and excited that I could see hearts popping up and hovering around my head before my eyes turned into pink hearts.

When Sunset stopped, she saw it too and giggled before I felt into what was almost a fainting like state. "Now that was magical." I said in a gushy tone. Sunset just smiled and helped me up. "Haha. I can tell you liked that." "Yeah. (Shaking my head and clearing my throat) Sorry." "Oh don't be. Now come on, love hawk let's go back to the others." "Right. Let's just try not to mention this to the others. Especially the reaction I had." "Oh I wouldn't worry about that."

She blushed, and when I wasn't noticing, the rest of the girls actually did see that scene and looked like they were never going to drop it.

So throughout that time, we just continued eating what was left on the table. Graduation, banquet, and friends getting together for fun once again. And with that kiss from one of my (fictional) characters yet, I felt like things were going to just get better. But that was because I wasn't aware of what was going on on another part of Fanfiction Island. There was a small crater in one jungle section, and in that crate was a boulder with a purple glow.

"What do you think it is?" That came from the voice of a random kid.

"I don't know. There are a lot of things that happen on this island but nothing like this." His friend responded.

"Hmm." He getting close to touching it until his friend stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Touch it what else?"

"Oh no! Haven't you seen the movie Alien? Bad things might happen if—"

"Bad things might happen to who? Us?"

He didn't listen, so he proceeded with attempting to touching it. But before he fully could…it started to glow more until it looked like it was about to explode.

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger. Get ready for what comes next. Hope you liked that.**_


	38. Arsenal (PT1)

" _ **Note that after this, I'm going to be taking another break to finish some more stuff." Let me rephrase that: after THIS, I'll be taking a break because…**_

* * *

ARSENAL (PT.1)

Graduation for me and many other seniors has finally past! And so far, summer has been kind for everyone. I got to hang out with Garrett, Jewel, and the Equestria Girls, plus other familiar OC friends at the graduation party. Of course, it was mainly for every OC.

Once it was over, my friends and I got to do our thing through the whole night. I was planning on going to the island's Universal Megaverse Resort with Rainbow Dash, while also inviting Nico, Pedro, and Manic. But that changed when Rarity tempted me into spending our money to try out one of the hotel spas in our macaw forms. Though it was good. I made Rarity happy by bring her to one of her favorite places and I had a nice time to relax and feel more relieved that summer was here for everybody.

Of course, the time at the spa was so good that when I left, I layed on a hammock near one of the pools and…fell asleep. I slept on that thing all night and it seemed no one was around to notice. Then when it was morning, things got a little more interesting for me and my friends.

It was a cloudy yet bright day, I was still resting on the hammock. But then when I nearly woke up, I heard some chattering and giggles. So I opened one of my eyes and noticed Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity ( _ **still in their macaw form while I was in mine too**_ ) walking by the gate of the pool. I couldn't hear them but just kept my eye shut until they got closer and I heard Rainbow Dash whisper, "Hey guys. Look." I had a feeling that she was pointing to me, and I was right when Rarity responded, "Aw, how cute. He must dozed off here after the spa last night." "Huh. Normally it would be something sports playing that would tire you out. I never imagined it would be the opposite. Hehe." Fluttershy giggled along and said, "You think we should wake him up?" "No wait. I got a better idea: let's push him off the hammock and he'll wake up after landing in the dirt pile." Dash laughed, but Rarity protested to that.

"(Gasp)…What? Rainbow Dash, don't you dare even think about it."

"Why? He's not gonna hurt. The dirt pile is soft and the hammock isn't even 8ft off the ground."

"Yes, it doesn't feel right to-"

"Come on. It may not feel good to you now but trust me when I say it's going to be funny."

"No." The girls jumped when they heard a small voice. They looked and saw that it was me. I was pretending to talk in my sleep. "No, no. Thanks for inviting me to the science fair, Twilight, but I have plans already with Sunset." By saying that, the girls gasped and began to chuckle a little. So they leaned in closer to listen. "I-I-I'm actually going on a date with her. Though if anything, you can blame Rarity for that. We were at the spa last night and suddenly the idea of me and Sunset together crossed her head. So she kept begging me to ask her out on at least one date. And like Fluttershy, she's a girl who's too nice to say no to." The two just giggled more and I think Dash had that "What am I, chopped liver?" look on her face. They listened more, "Did she actually yes? The answer to that question actually is yes. All I did was just ask her and she didn't seem hesitant about it. Maybe she thought it would've been a good way for us to hang out as friends. She said yes and I was proud of myself for being brave like that until we discussed where to meet. What am I expecting? Well, we're planning on meeting at a nice restaurant and just eat and talk about our time. I think it'll be good, and once it's done I can drive her to the hotel before I make it back to my place at Paradise Island. So yeah, nothing romantic or anything just a good friends night out."

Rarity thought that was cute. "Aw. Poor thing, I don't think we should wake him up in the middle of this."

Fluttershy, "I agree. One thing I'm wondering about now is the idea if Sunset and C could catch on."

Dash, "Hmm. Well while you are thinking on that, I'm still going to wake him up."

"Oi, Rainbow Dash." The others were annoyed but didn't look like they were going to stop her. "Come on, girls. Trust me when I say that this is going to be golden." She got a tight grip on the hammock. Focusing on the trick, Rarity and Fluttershy saw me looking at them with one eye open and a sinister smile before winking at them. They were surprised but quickly knew what trick I had in mind.

Dash announced, "Houston, we're about to perform our next launch. Counting down in…5, 4, 3, 2…" She was ready to push me until, I jumped and yelled "ONE!" I sounded like Tuffnut, and it scared Dash just enough to scream, step back, and fall into the pool. I laughed out loud and the girls tried their best to hold back their laughter while helping Dash get out. She was soaking wet and walked up to me. "Aw, man. You know a prank isn't fun anymore when someone expects." "Says the girl who wanted to push me off the hammock and see me land in a pile of dirt." "Right." I got off the hammock and walked to the pool to rest my feet in it. Then Dash asked "How did you even wake up?" "I heard you guys coming out of the hotel and none of you are really that quiet of whisperers." "Okay. That whole talking in your sleep thing?" "That was just something I did to make you guys laugh and keep you distracted. I don't really talk in my sleep." "Oh really?" "Yep." Rainbow gave me a sly smile next. "Then what was up with that story about you asking Sunset out." "Well I am a story creator. So what better story could make you gals chuckle than a tale about a guy asking a girl he likes out on a date." I froze seeing how I made a huge poor choice of words.

"Oh my gosh." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Oh my." Fluttershy almost made the same reaction.

"L-L-Let me rephrase that." I stepped out of the pool, wanting to walk away from the girls. But Rarity caught me by the shoulders, and then she massaged them to my surprise. "Oh darling, as Sunset told you before, having feelings like that is nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a boy and you care about her, don't you?" "Yeah." "Then that's good." "Yes, if you guys promise not to tease me like you did with Twilight and Flash." "That was because she wasn't as sensitive you are." Rainbow Dash said that, and Rarity ( _ **with anger**_ ) used what magic she had in her bird form to softly hit her on the head with one of the hotel magazines. She then said, "It's nothing to worry about. In fact…" To the next surprise, Rarity kissed my left cheek, trying to make me feel more at ease. After five seconds she still continued when I thought she would've been done by now. Then after five more, she stopped and said, "(giggling) Sorry I just thought giving you a longer one would help you feel more relaxed." "Okay. Thanks, that actually kind of helped." "No problem." For some reason though she continued massaging my shoulders. Things around us then seemed silent and enjoyable. Rainbow Dash quit being the funny girl and just sat near the pool, chillaxing a little, and so did Fluttershy.

A few whole minutes of peace and quiet, and there was nothing bothering us. Until Fluttershy's phone rang. "Excuse me, C. I think our question of the day just came in."

"Oh really? Okay. Do you want to read it, Fluttershy?"

"I'd like to. Okay let's see…"

* * *

Fluttershy: Ah. Alexriolover95 sends our question, and it seems it's are only question for now. Okay, it says…(blushing so massively and gulps while shaking and smiling)…he asks…

Alexriolover95: _Besides Sunset, who are your other waifus?_

CR34T0R: (blushing the same way, then lay my back on the ground) Oh boy. Okay Alex. So you want to know more, huh? If you want to know who my other wai…I mean, what other female characters are there that I find kind and appealing, then I'll give you four of them. But girls, since you're here now please don't be upset if I don't include you.

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Dash: (giggling)

CR34T0R: Okay, there's…

• Asuna Yuuki, the beautiful warrior from the anime series Sword Art Online.

• Amy Rose, the young pink hedgehog from all of the Sonic Hedgehog stories.

• Sally Acorn, the chipmunk princess of the Knothole Kingdom who is also the real love interest to Sonic the Hedgehog.

And finally…( _ **Alex, I know you're going to like this**_ ).

• Luna, the princess of the night from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Those are four of the girls that I would consider as my…(gulp)…waifus.

* * *

"Aww…" Fluttershy made a friendly chuckle, which only made me blush more. Rarity placed her wing on my shoulder with a flirting smile, and Dash rolled her eyes with a smile. I knew the idea of me dating a fictional girl wasn't possible or even likely but, like everybody, I had friends (real and fictional) that understood me, even if they were teasing me.

So we spent the next half hour by the pool relaxing more, and surprising throughout that whole no one around. Not a single OC, Garrett, Jewel, the rest of the Equestria Girls, or even the rest of Garrett's Gang, who came to the party later last night.

"Does it kind of weird anybody out that it's been too quiet lately?" Asked Dash.

Fluttershy, "Yes, now that you mentioned it. Normally a girl like me would be used to this kind of silence but something does seem weird all of sudden."

I got out of the bench I was sitting on and walked to the gate. Dash was right. Heck, I couldn't see anyone beyond the gate or the hotel. There was no one around for miles. "Whoa. Guys, do you think maybe-?" Before I could finish, Rainbow Dash caught her phone ringing. "Hang on a second, C. It's a call from Twilight." When she answered the ring, me, Fluttershy, and Rarity came up to her so we could listen. Which was when she decided to put the call on speaker.

"Hey Twi, what's up?"

"Rainbow Dash, oh thank goodness. Where are you? Are some of the others with you too?"

"Me, Rarity, Fluttershy, and C are together at the pool near one of the hotels in the borders of, I think, the modern zone of the Mobotopia Section. Why?"

"Oi, you didn't hear? Sunset and I are at refuge center trying to help a few OC groups that got hurt last night. They say-" We couldn't hear what Twilight said next, because what happened was really unexpected. Out of nowhere, a large purple beacon of light blasted from the ground exactly one block away and into the sky, scaring the four of us. It was massive and bright enough to have us stare at it. As that happened, I looked up and noticed some debris flying all the way up like gravity was messing with them. Until a few seconds later, the beacon stopped and all the debris that was in the air…began falling to the ground, AND AT US!

I gasped, "Guys, run!" They looked up and noticed it too. Dash stood up and took Fluttershy's wing before I got up and took Rarity's. So many stones and bars were about to fall on us but thankfully we all ran as quick as we could, and I opened the doors to the gate and hotel so we could be safe.

Once we got in, we thought we were, until everything fell and caused such a racket and crash that I thought my ears would break and that we were goners. After fifteen seconds, the dust started to clear, the glitching lights in the hotel turned back on, and the four of us stopped hugging when we realized it was safe.

I said with a rough cough, "Is everybody okay? Are we all good?" "I don't know if I would have the right answer to that?" Fluttershy said frightfully and pointed to the way we came in, seeing that the doors were busted by large boulders and bars. "Oh crap." "C?" Rarity took my shoulder. "What in the name of Equestria and Endless was that?" "Rarity…I wish I knew." Because what we saw there was obviously not something exciting.

* * *

 _ **Let me now explain "ARSENAL." For a while, I've watching these videos about cutscenes to the game series Ratchet & Clank, and I've been really enjoying them. So I want to make a handful of Ask C episodes that will be kind of similar to them. Hope you like it and know that this won't stop me from answering the questions that come from you guys.**_

 _ **Some way to start off your time after graduation, huh? :)**_

 _ **And Alex, don't think I didn't like that comment you sent last time. Here's to hoping that Sunset won't read it though.**_


	39. Arsenal (PT2)

_**In coming! The second part of the Arsenal Saga. But before we start, I have one more detail about my blog posts "Alex's Summaries" that I want to mention.**_

 _ **You may already that know that "Alex's Summaries" are about summaries that I want to make for Alexriolover95's discontinued stories and they'll be published on my Bloggers page. But (and I'm saying this part directly to Alex) since I don't have permission to use ALL of your characters and the other mentioned OCs, I'm going use the names of my OCs to cover their role and say who played who. For example…**_

• _**Harry will be your OC-Self.**_

• _**Lyra (for the summaries only) can be changed into a scarlet macaw and be your OC's sister Liz.**_

• _**Harry's parents will also be your OC's parents.**_

 _ **So yeah it pretty much goes like that and the stories they're in are just ending-summaries. Now I haven't made the first post to any yet but will show a link here when I do, and Alex, again, just know that if you're not comfortable with it can still edit/delete it at any time. Hope you do like it.**_

 _ **Now, on with this and a little announcement that comes in the end.**_

* * *

ARSENAL (PT.2)

The whole room was busted, including the doors and lights, but thankfully my friends and I were safe. We had to escape from all the debris that was falling on us. It happened because of this giant beacon that appeared and was affecting the gravity somehow. When they were coming at us, we had to run, I helped them get into the hotel, and we had huddle up together for protection after avoid whatever remote contact we had with the doors. After that it was just loud crashes and sonic bursts, and darkness before noticing it was safe.

After letting go we looked around and saw that there wasn't exactly a way out. We were in the lobby and the other exits weren't in perfect condition either. The girls had strength and some magic with them but like me they didn't want to take any chances, so we sat or checked out what was left, hoping someone would come and help us.

I was mainly sitting. My legs were crossed, silently tapping my wings against the floor, and not showing such a friendly face while I was looking at the ground. Fluttershy noticed and sat by me, put her wing on my shoulder. "C? Are you okay?" She asked. I blushed but wasn't showing any anger anymore. "Hmm? Oh, yeah Fluttershy I'm okay. I'm just a little ticked off with what just happened. I don't even understand what that thing was." "Me neither. But I'm sure we'll be alright. Whatever that thing was, I have a feeling it won't come to us again so soon." "Thanks, Fluttershy. But it's not well-being I'm concerned about." If she thought that I didn't see her blushing over that comment then she was mistaken.

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Guys, I don't wanna be pushy but why can't we just use what we have to move this stuff out of the way? None of the windows are clear and aren't very helpful with getting out, I don't know how long it's only going to be until we run out of the oxygen."

Rarity said to that, "Not a good idea, darling. If we move all of these boulders they'll just end up causing the sealing on top of us to actually fall on us. Look how badly damaged the place is. Also, run out of oxygen? Now what in Equestria and Endless would give you that idea?" "Because every exit in this room is destroyed, every window is broken yet sealed tight, there's dust all over in here, and with all the damaged we heard…" At a split we heard another loud crash, and it sounded like a building fall apart. Dash chuckled nervously, "I have a feeling that the air vents could be totally blocked too."

I stood up and ran to the windows, hoping to see something but the entire air was just filled with gray dust, and seeing just caused me to put a hit on the window with my rage. I feared people were getting hurt and it seemed I was in the position of helplessness.

"Hey hey, calm down." Dash told me. And I did. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I don't wanna lash out on anyone right now but I am seriously—?" "Peeved?" Fluttershy asked. "Yeah. I wasn't even going to say anything bad but yeah that. I'm peeved. I just don't know what to do here."

Rarity came up, "C, darling, you do remember that we're not the characters with powers to levitate things, right?"

"Yes, I remember, but I doubt it would make any difference if I did anything. Look, I think the best thing we can do is for each of us to wait, stay positive, and hope somebody will come and resc—"

BANG! That was what heard. We heard banging from the doors. We kept our silence as we closed in and listened more. Banging and banging, it almost sounded pickaxes. Then came voices. "You think that's it?" "Yep, we've gone deep enough." "Good, let's pull then." "Wait, I'll help, use these." It sounded like rescuers and they were gonna remove the boulders in the doors. So Rainbow Dash heard them and made us back away just in case. After that, the three rocks were quickly launched out from the doors and into the background of the people who just freed us. It was bright outside and the dust cleared, thankfully.

I coughed, "Hey! Who's there?" Our rescuers came up, and by all of our surprise, it was Garrett and another familiar friend…Ryan Parker. Both of them were in their Spider-Man costumes, and it looked like they used their web shooters to pull the rocks. "Guys! Oh boy, it's good to see you." I told them. "Whoa, I'll be honest I missed seeing that suit." Rainbow was apparently eyeing Garrett's suit. All brown, yellow, and in an awesome style of spider action. Ryan rolled his eyes before Garrett said "Hmm. Nice to see you guys too. And glad to see you're safe." "Same here, darling." Said Rarity. "What exactly happened?" "Well Twilight told me she called you guys but then the signal got trashed." "I think that's because of the beacon we saw and caused all of this." "Beacon? You guys saw—? Oh wait, why am I even asking? Of course you saw one of them." Garrett face palmed himself.

That news confused us.

"One of them?" Asked Rarity. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Me and Ryan will explain everything." He pointed to himself and Ryan, who waved to everyone, and continued, "But first: C? Can you take off your ring for a second?" Though I was confused by his suggestion I just followed it. I took off my power ring and was transformed back into my human. BTW, I wasn't wearing mask or costume, just casual clothing.

Next I asked him, "Okay? Why though?"

"For this. Just hold still." He lifted his right fist up at me and morphed his web shooter into a wrist cannon. That seemed me and everyone else but Ryan.

"Huh? Hey Garrett, what do you think you're do—?!" Right as I was about to finish and get ready to turn and run, Garrett shot a small pod from his cannon that launched onto my chest. "Ow!" That kinda hurt, but all of our expressions changed when the pod grew bigger. Every part of it was going all around me like a symbiote, and when it reached to my feet and head it was done forming itself.

I was wearing a whole new costume, and it was made of the exact same material as Garrett's nanotech clothing.

"Whoa!" Dash and the girls went.

"Well, C, what do you think?"

"What do I think? It's just…wow! A new suit. All black with blue stripes to the arm and shoulders. Sound absorbent sneakers and gloves. Crystal C emblem to the chest. Open mouth for my mask that moves with mine. AC users. And (gasp) all crystal 10K view mask lens?"

"The one and only."

"Gosh, thanks. It's great, and (sniffing) wow it smells like a new car in here, but look-look thanks for this but why?"

"Well it is your graduation week, plus we're gonna need new and useful when you help yourself and everyone that you can."

"Okay. From what?"

"Come on."

Garrett and Ryan walked further outside, and once we did too, he called out, "Scott, we're ready. Beam us up." At a split second, the six of us together got teleported, like we were in Star Trek. We were brought onto a cylinder platform in a large room with people working together. All of them were on computers, repairs, chartings, radio calls, and so much more. It was like an rebellion headquarters.

"Whoa." Said me and the girls, and they also removed their rings too, turning back into their human forms.

Ryan replied to my comment, "You said, pal. I don't know if you knew about this one already but…welcome to the Matrix Rebels Section."

Me and the girls looked all around the place and it was seriously massive. For me, I kind of did know about it already since I helped design the entire island but I've never really been to all of them yet.

Garrett said, "Yep. Now that you guys are safe you can take a good look around the place." But then Dash replied, "Hold on a sec. G-Man, this is really thrilling in all but can you please finally explain a few things?" "Oh yeah, well you see, that beacon you saw. It was just one of many." "Say what?" "We didn't discover it until last night. Getting word that OCs from all over the island have been disappearing for days and their homes were desimitated." The news was a shock to us. "All because of these purple beacons and asteroids that have been coming up. These things are somehow creating an opposite effect on gravity when they sort of…'light up.' When anybody gets caught into the asteroid's explosion or inside the beacons themselves they are teleported somewhere that no one can seem to figure out." "Whoa. Then how exactly do you know if they're teleported away?" I asked him.

We walked up to see more friends by the computer desks. "Because a few hours after your party, it was Ryan and Scott here who told me and Jewel about the news in the first place. And if you ask why it took us this long to finally know about it just remember that this island is bigger than Antarctica so it takes a while for news to go around. Anyway, after they told us everything, he received a radio message from one of the disappearing victims. She said that she and many other OCs were trapped in this weird prison, talking about how…they were being stuck in pods, I think."

"Pods?" I questioned.

"Um, excuse me." Said Fluttershy. "But, she? Who exactly was this person you were talking you?"

"That victim? That victim was one of my friends…Mikka."

We gasped.

"I know. I had trouble believing it myself when I realized it, and before she could tell us everything, it sounded like she got caught and was taken away. And the situation felt even worse when Jewel and I were at our homes, thinking over what Mikka was trying to tell us, and then suddenly a beacon launched right to our homes. It levitated us all the way up, almost reaching half a mile so quickly. Then when it stopped, we fell and landed right where started."

"Oh dear. And you and Jewel are okay?"

"I am. As for Jewel, you can ask her yourself." He slowly turned a computer desk seat that Jewel was sitting on, showing a friendly smile which made girls happy to see her and hug her, and they tried to take it easy since they noticed that she was wearing a cast on her arm.

"Oh Jewel, darling, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rarity I'm good, thankfully. And it's good to see that the same goes for you. I was beginning to worry when Twilight told me that her connection with Rainbow Dash was lost."

"Goodness, is she and the others here?"

"Oh yeah. They're at the lower levels trying to help refugee folks from the recent incidents that occured. I can take you to them."

"Sure." The girls said, and Garrett didn't have a problem with that so they left to catch up with the others. I wanted to join them but Garrett stopped me.

"Hang on a second, cowboy. The rest of us here might need your help."

"Oh? Okay, what's up?"

"Look here."

He took my shoulder and showed me a chart on the wall and a large scale model of the island.

"Whoa."

"Yep. Take a really good look at that masterpiece. After Yili, Chris, and Pablo built this beautiful thing we decided to use it when we heard about the incidents. Scott, Ryan, Harry, and Annabelle having been the only ones helping me mark every spot that has either had an asteroid come and explode, or a beacon come up and light up disaster. Right now we might need your help on figuring out where the next ones are going while we're trying to bring everyone else here."

"Hmm. Wow, I don't know what to tell you, Garrett. You're better at seeing ant sized clues than I am."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean you wouldn't something's up soon."

"Hang on a minute. Why did Jewel refugees earlier? I didn't think the natives here would—"

"Oh no, she wasn't talking about them. She was talking about others that came to shore and are from other islands. Apparently, FFI isn't the only place going through this nightmare."

"Have they told you anything about what's been going on."

"I'm afraid not. They were too scared and seemed to only be in the mood for support. All I could sense from was that it was something totally new to them. A real nightmare. But thankfully no one has gotten killed. Every OC is safe from that as well as every other native in this universe of imagination. Speaking of which, C, I've felt some weird sense on you. You seem tense."

"Huh. I can't imagine why. Even with my powers of imagination here I don't think it'll be enough to change things. I'm not feeling zen, plus I don't think I've actually used it since last halloween with Credo. I might be a little rusty."

"Hmm. Well then we've got to do something. You know what, you take a photo of everything and share it with the girls when you catch up with them in the infirmary rooms."

"Alright then."

I did just that, and it wasn't until after I walked out and left that Garrett kind of gave a face that didn't look right. He was right, I should've noticed something sooner. Because he looked like he was a little angry and his eyes turned purple. Ryan didn't seem to notice too much but had a sudden chill go down his neck, and looked at Garrett before asking, "Hey G, buddy?" "Huh?" That snapped him out of it, and his eyes turned back to blue. "Are you okay, Garrett?" "Oh yeah. Why?" "Nothing? I thought I sensed something." "Hmm." They each went back to their own business. Ryan worked on the computer systems and Garrett looked at the scale mode and markings, wondering what could be going on next, and not knowing what could be going on in him.

* * *

On the other side, I was able to make it to the infirmary room and see Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy trying to help some folks. They looked like they went through a lot, and I was glad that I had the chance to help them and the girls out when they needed it. Also, though Fluttershy looked scared to see the unfortunate, deep down I could tell that she was more happy to aid them.

So I wanted to be a part of her assistance more. Which was why we all decided to stay in our human forms for a while longer. We spent the past hour helping everyone at, and Pinkie Pie looked she was having fun wrapping a bandage around a poor baby fox's arm while a certain someone landed on my shoulder and surprised me by whispering a blow into my ear.

"Hello."

I jumped a little before realizing who it was. "Huh? Oh Carla?" Pinkie and Fluttershy noticed it and waved her.

"Hi, C-Man. Hey gals. How you've been doing?"

"Oh hi. Right now, I can say I'm doing good. And thankfully I can say the same for everybody. And wait, what about you? I saw you and your family at the party yesterday but I thought you were heading to your home universe when it ended."

"Well we were going to but for some reason the gateway wasn't working too well for us. Plus when we got word about these people getting hurt from the rocks and beacon madness, we didn't think it was right to turn our backs on them."

Fluttershy responded, "Oh my. Are your parents and siblings here too?"

"Yep. They're in one of the other infirmary rooms down the hall upstairs. I wanted to come by here because I heard that you were helping these refugees here. So I wanted to say hi and help you out too. Plus it's been a while since we all hung out."

"Aww."

"I agree. Thanks for coming." Said Pinkie.

"No problem. Oh plus, I wanted to check C's new costume here and to tell you that on my new iPod here, I was given a message from COMP saying that new questions came in now. Do you want to take a look at them, C?"

"New questions? Now? Um Carla, with everything going on now I don't think this is the most appropriate time."

"Really? Are you sure?" Carla looked like she was beginning to beg, to Fluttershy and Pinkie encouraged. "It's been a while since we did this together, and don't if we'll get a better chance in a while. Please?"

"Carla, I—"

"Please? For me. Do it for me, let this moment be a Carla and C moment just for fun once again, please?" At that moment, she touched my arm, and looked and sounded like she was flirting with me. Making me blush like an anime characters. First Sunset, Rarity, then Carla.

"I don't know, Carla." Next she got on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. Then my new mask literally turned red which the two girls try to hold back their chuckles. My MC costume apparently responded to emotion. So I caved. "Okay, okay, Carla. I'll do it. After that, I think I need to get back to work." That was my final saying before I put my power ring back on and transformed into a blue macaw again, and it looked even sweeter with my costume shaping into it too.

"Thank you. It's on again with these good things. Okay…two questions from Alexriolover95 and 6477311. Been a while since I heard from thatcharacter. Let's start…"

* * *

Carla: Alex asks…wait. I don't think this one right here is so much as a question but rather a suggestion for something later on but I'll read it anyway. He asks…

Alexriolover95: _What would you say if I made this suggestion next time? "T8ECR34T0R's floating ghost head suddenly appears."_

CR34T0R: (shocked look)…Wow. (Nervous chuckle) If I actually saw that in my home world I'd probably try not to freak out, but hey, maybe I'd make the same reaction as Garrett did when he saw that Credo was his interdimensional twin. Plus, maybe the sight of that would be a funny twist for a story. Hmm…

* * *

Carla: Okay then. Next here, 6477311 asks…a question that I know Fluttershy is going to admire.

6477311: _You seem to be a Pokemon fan, so which Pokemon do you think is the cutest one of all?_

CR34T0R: Oh that's an easy one. Carlos Valdes ( _ **aka Cisco from The Flash**_ ) may think it's Bulbasaur but to me it's gonna be Eevee.

Fluttershy: Eevee? Oh my, thank goodness I'm not the only one who believes so.

* * *

Carla: (chuckling) Okay. Now Alex here has his question. He asks…

Alexriolover95: _What new location from the MLP Movie would you most like to visit?_

CR34T0R: Oh. Well, Amongst all of them, Seaquestria looked the nicest so maybe that one. Plus, buddy, I remember your OC-Self telling me that he had dibs on Mount Aris. Which I can't exactly complain about since it looks nicer in the series rather than the movie.

* * *

"Thank you, C." Carla said and before I could respond, she gave me a longer kiss to the cheek. I began to feel like an anime boy from a show where he got a lot of attention. Then when she stopped, Pinkie and Fluttershy just chuckled again and before they smoothly scratched my neck.

I wanted to get them to stop at first but whether they were teasing me or not I seemed to enjoy it. Next Carla went to another part of the room to help Twilight, and I just continued helping Fluttershy and Pinkie.

"You guys think things will be good here?" I asked them, nearly fearing the worst of what might happen.

"I think so. Jewel told us that many of these incidents have only been happening above the surface but we're underground and fine so far." Fluttershy said with confidence.

Pinkie then told me, "Yep. And through it all we just have to stay positive. And before you know it, the good things will come quickly and unexpected to us like a crazy-doodle-earthquake." And as she said that, the entire place shook like there was a hard maraca earthquake. Twelve seconds later, everything settled, and I said to her (after a rock from the sealing hit my head) "Well, Pinkie, I'm positive that what you just said was only 99 percent correct." "Whoa." And I thought that I wasn't going to be a little more wrong…and soon.

* * *

 _ **Okay, hope you liked that one, and next comes the thing I wanted to announce.**_

 _ **I have decided…to eventually (and hopefully) write a real novel about one story to my TGS franchise. One that is set to be the very first story. Hope you guys will encourage that and know that I'll be sharing summaries of each chapter here.**_

* * *

 _Ch.1 of "The Gang Stories: A New Universe"_

 _Garrett was describing (to the readers) about these recurring dreams he was having. About the origin of how the universe they live was made, how their planet and Glan Blanco (the white star) came to be, and to how their species was born and formed into the world they live in. It seemed crazy, and then Garrett described how someday in the future the sky would be filled with even more stars. He thought more about it and talked more until Mikka spoke to him, asking if he was talking to himself. Garrett stopped and spoke with his closest friend. They both walked and described more about the town they lived in; the many buildings, fun places, the many friends they both have, and of how proud their kind_ _live._

 _Though it didn't make Garrett feel too much at ease. While Mikka believed in what he has been envisioning, she thought that maybe the idea of it wasn't something to fear about. Then when she noticed the banners for the fireworks competition, she advised Garrett that maybe participating in tonight's contest would help take his mind off the worries about the future. It seemed like a long shot but it was also a good idea. Then Mikka also noticed that aside from fireworks, there was a star show for couples, which made Mikka wonder if Garrett wanted to try that out too._

 _When Garrett went home to work on his fireworks, his parents spoke to him about tickets they won to boat ride. They wanted to make it a family vacation by including him and his sisters, Juden and Roseanne, but Garrett chose to stay so that way he compete in the competition and help his friends with some things._


	40. Arsenal (PT3)

_**In the Arsenal saga there'll be times when I can't answer the new questions that come up, so I'll do that in the Author's Note side at the bottom.**_

* * *

ARSENAL (PT.3)

When Pinkie's pinkie senses almost went off, the entire room continued shaking again and it felt worse than the previous one. Everything around me looked like it was shaking as if it was a super maraca. Me and the girls were in the infirmary room, almost feeling marbles inside a moving gumball machine. Fluttershy was helping the injured stay their seats so they wouldn't get hurt more and Applejack helped but things were getting worse. The room was still shaking so much that I noticed a large piece of the ceiling about to fall on Carla.

"CARLA, LOOK OUT!" Pinkie yelled before I could. Carla looked up and moved, avoiding the danger. The room was falling apart and everybody I could see looked like they couldn't handle the situation. So with the rough commotion going on, I decided to move and try to reach the door after I yelled, "GUYS! STAY HERE, I'M GOING TO GET HELP FROM GARRETT!" I used my power ring to morph into my macaw form again and began flying until Sunset appeared and helped me lunge after the large vibrating door. "Sunset. Thanks!" "No problem. Do you need anymore help?" "At this point I'd be lying if I said no. Let's go!" As the door opened, we flew out of the room and through the hallway. The girls had to take care of the others, and with the two of us had an advantage since we were just flying through the hallways.

"You think this earthquake is happening because of more beacons?" Sunset asked me.

"I don't know. But right now I think Garrett could be the only one who can help us. He's been charting the previous incidents, so he, you, Ryan, and the others could be our best chance to-!" My voice was cut from a moment everything stopped shaking. The walls and everything looked cracked, but things appeared to be fine as all me and Sunset did was hover around.

"Oh…nevermind. I think I…" I heard something. It sounded like large cracks. We looked up and heard shooting until a whole mess of the ceiling broke and was about to land on us. "C!" Sunset yelled. I panicked too, so I removed my power ring (turning myself back into human) and grabbed Sunset into my arms and let the rubble fall on me so she couldn't get hurt. I had her in my arms, the room was dark, I was almost on my knees, there was dust in the air, and my back was in total pain. After a few seconds, I let Sunset go and she was perhaps more stunned than I was.

"C. You saved me. Thanks but are you okay?"

"I…(groaning)…I don't know. I-I-I can feel all of this stuff trying to crush me, and…I don't mean to quote Spider-Man but…this is really heavy."

"W-Well hang on. If I take off my ring, maybe I can help you-"

"No! No, don't do that. If you take your ring off and turn back into your human form then I don't think there'll be enough space for the both of us. It's crowded enough as it is in here and I think we would be crushed if there was more lack of space. I'm sorry, Sunset."

"Okay, okay, that's fine." Sunset understood that logic, and looked around to see if there was a way to help me, which lead to her noticing, "C? Is that a new suit?"

"(still groaning)…Yeah, why?"

"It looks like something Garrett would make."

"Yeah. That's because he…oh! I get it. Sunset hover towards me and push the button you see in the front collar on my neck." I asked her and she followed, only there was no button.

"C, I can't find a button."

"What? But Garrett did make this thing. It's made out of nanotech and the button to help shape it into lifters should be on the front of my neck."

Sunset looked around the front of my neck more. "There's still nothing. Plus it's too dark in here."

"Really? Well…well, then I'll see if maybe I can lift everything on top of us."

"What? C, I don't that's a good idea. I don't know you if you're strong enough to lift all of this, and if you try then it could all crash down on us faster."

"Well it's either that or we suffocate in here and not wake up until next week. Sunset, I'm afraid this is our option."

"But…(sigh) okay. Be careful."

"I will. And don't worry. I don't plan on getting you hurt. I'm going to get us out of this mess."

Sunset looked a little bit like she was touched by that. She stayed close, and…I was ready. I may have been on my knees but after a quick breathing, I used my arms and shoulders and tried lifting all the junk on top of me. There was so much on me and since I didn't have any real superpowers with me, all I could do was try to lift everything. I pushed and pushed, and with all the force I could use, I lifted everything up off my back and carried it all with my hands. Sunset quickly got out when she noticed her opening exit, and I continued holding the stuff. I didn't know how I could hold but at the moment I felt invincible. It was like I was Tom Holland Spider-Man. Holding the pile of debris that could've hurt me and my friend but all I could think about was how to save her.

"Wow. C, thanks but what about-?"

"Don't…(groaning)…worry about ME! Just go…somewhere safe, now!" I looked like I was about to give so Sunset gasped and removed her ring, ready to help me until she noticed everything I held was suddenly surrounded by some magic essence. Then they were hovering on their own before being thrown across the hallway. "What the?" Then she turned and saw Twilight behind her. "Twilight, oh thank you." "You're welcome." The girls hugged and turned back to me. "C, are you okay?" Twilight asked. I only smiled at her…before fainting forward. They helped me up. "C? C?" Twilight kept calling my name and Sunset kept patting my cheek. "W-W-What? What, yeah yeah. I-I'm fine. Just give me a minute. I've never lifted anything heavy like that, let alone lifted anything that heavy." I spoke in a very drowsy tone and Sunset chuckled, "I'll say. You could've broken yourself by helping me from that. But thanks again. I appreciate it." "You're welcome. What are friends for? Speaking of which, Twilight, how did you get here? I thought you were still in the infirmary." "I was. But before the earthquake I went to the control center to help Jewel and Garrett. But then when this came I race back to you guys. I just didn't expect to see you play hero." She chuckled, and I smiled with blushes.

"Thanks. I think. Uh, one more question: what has been going aound here, even in the control center?"

"Oh. (Gulp)…That is something you might want to see for yourself. Follow me."

The girls noticed that I wasn't in good shape anymore so they helped carry me to…what use to be the control center. Twilight showed me and Sunset all of it. The entire base was trashed. "Oh. My. Gosh." We both said. Twilight explained to us, "Yep. It happened just seconds after I left the room. I wanted to go and help you after we felt the shaking, but when I made it to the hallway, I saw a whole gleaming of purple light. Then I turn and ran back to see the platform was completely broken apart like it was a kitchen plate. I used my magic to carry a few people that were falling but…I couldn't catch all of them."

"Where are the ones you did catch?" I kindly asked her, and she pointed to another side of the room where were a whole lot of people resting on a larger platform. There was a lot there, and it looked like Ryan was there and the only one standing.

Sunset gasped and yelled out, "Hey Ryan!"

Ryan heard her and used his web-shooters to swing toward us. Once he came we backed up and he said, "Guys? Thank goodness. Are you all okay?"

"We're fine. So is everyone in the infirmary." I told him.

"Good. But…it doesn't look like things are going good for us. I don't think we're safe anywhere now, not even underground."

"Whoa. Have there at least been leads that you guys found out? And more importantly, are Garrett and Jewel alright? Where are they?"

"They…they got caught in the beacon as it started launching up. Wherever the victims from earlier are, that's where G and JM are."

"What?" Me and the girls were shocked. "So what do we do now then?" Sunset asked.

"Well. While Garrett is gone, me, CR34T0R, Danny, Scott, and any member of the Gang that's left will be incharge of helping everyone on the island evacuate."

"Evacuate?" Said Twilight.

"Yep. About every one of these incidents have been happening only on the island. Many of the shores have been untouched, so that means we can bring everybody there and sail them out. And since there haven't been any signs of beacons and asteroids coming to and from oceans, I think we'll have a better chance there."

I asked Ryan, "Are sure about that? I don't know if the civilians will be safe for long and how are we even gonna figure out what's causing all of this mess?"

"We'll figure it out. Though C, in case you're wanting to look into it, take this." Ryan gave me a small tablet that had a map of the whole island and the markings of incident sightings. "We've been using this to help us out if there are any sources to what's going on. Keep it safe. In the meantime, let's work on getting everyone together before we go."

The girls gave a determined look and nodded to him. Me, not so much. I gave a worried look and didn't say anything because I didn't know what to do at the moment. While I was aware that it was more important to protect the people, I also knew that it was important to think about who or what was responsible for the disasters happening.

The girls understood every one of Ryan's words, so they helped me walk back to the infirmary. It was time to gather the civilians, but for me, I thought that it was also time for someone to look into the problem.

* * *

 _ **Third installments done, and more to go. Remember, these be like all the Ratchet and Clank game cutscenes so they'll be short. Now to the question of this episode.**_

 _ **Alexriolover95: If you saw the Solo movie yet, how was it?**_

 _ **CR34T0R: I have seen it, and I gave it an 8/10 (green zone in my review page). It had action sized fun, humor, and other details you'll find fun. It shows you that there really are more stories in the galaxy than just the Rebellion vs the Empire, so yeah you might just like it :)**_

 _ **Now after this, I'll be working on other things. Including the continuing/final chapters of "Samurai Al: Episode ALX" and "The OC Gang: Island of Villains."**_

 _ **Enjoy your time guys and let me know what you think of my future novel that'll come up in the future.**_

* * *

 _Ch.2 of "The Gang Stories: A New Universe"_

 _Garrett spent his time at home preparing to make the fireworks while his family wanted to pack up for their prized vacation. During the development, Garrett couldn't stop thinking about his dreams, thinking about the same images over and over again._

 _Then when it reached night, Garrett went to the base of the contest and met up with his friends, including this one bird named Rolly, who has been a friend of Garrett's since childhood. They and their other friends were all entering the contest, and when the show began, everybody got to show off their work, making it the most amazing time yet._

 _Colors, lights, and so many more things were being launched up, and Garrett's turned out to be the best ones until one his friends, Danny, won. Nonetheless it was a very exciting time and Garrett and his friends got together to celebrate themselves. Chatting and having dinner together like it was their best night yet._

 _Garrett, of all Primeros was very happy, which gave Mikka the chance to ask him something. Something that could've been changed the way both feel about each other, until a large colossal explosion went off. It made everyone panic and run out of the city. Mikka and Garrett were stuck in the panicking crowd, fearing that they'll lose track of each other. Until Garrett got hit in the head and fell into a garbage boat that was sailing away from the shores._


	41. The First Ice Bucket Challenge

The First Ice Bucket Challenge

 _Garrett's Log:_ It was a bright and beautiful day, and…wait what? I'm a traveler and only a journal writer. Not a fanfiction writer, oh well. Okay, let's try it again.

One day, while everybody was taking break from filming "The Arsenal Saga", I got a message from one of my friends say he wanted to challenge me to do an ice bucket challenge. While I may think of myself as busy due to my traveling job, CR34T0R said he was willing to make the challenge for me, and he did.

Back to said one day, it began in what looked like a large dark cylinder room, where there was nothing but a single chair, a switch to a light bulb, and a handsome fifteen year old immortal boy walking to the chair and switching the light on. That guy was me. And Once the lights appeared bright, I looked around, noticing that everything for the little show was in place before I reached into a pocket out a camera I built in 4995. Once that came on, I was ready to make my announcement.

"Hello, everybody of FFN and Fanfiction Island! Garrett the Space Ranger here. Look, I know it's been a while since I made an official (off camera) public appearance and I'm sorry for that but…as usual I've been busy, nothing to brag about, but you wouldn't believe how much work needs to be done in the entire omniverse. Anyway, the reason why I'm setting this up is because one of my friends, Alexriolover95, requested me to do an Ice Bucket Challenge. So CR34T0R set up the whole scene for me before he went off on vacation back at Paradise Island. Seems he did it with some pizazz. If you would please look up for just a second…" I pointed up and the camera moved to the top of the room where they were other floors filled with a handful of my Neon Men each holding a bucket of ice and water.

When the camera came back to me, I continued, "With the kind of experience that I've been through in my long life, one bucket of ice isn't gonna have any effect on me, so it looks like C wanted to check out how much twenty six buckets will. So…just know that this is not going to include any swearing or anything bad, and since this is the first time CR34T0R ever made an ice bucket challenge of his own it will not include any donations. And finally, after this…I hope CR34T0R and Alex both enjoy seeing me in pain." I chuckled. Then I gulped a little. "And there's one more thing thing, CR34T0R even left me a note saying who he wanted to challenge. Let's see..." I looked into the note that I took out of my pocket and found that it said...

 _ **THIS'LL BE MY FIRST TIME CHALLENGING SOMEONE, SO I CHOOSE**_... _ **LUKHAS THESPIXMACAW'S OC: SANGERS!**_

I looked up, saw all of my Neon Men ready. So…I snapped my finger, gave them a thumbs up, and…each of them poured their buckets down all at the same time. Time slowed down for me, and every drop of ice and freezing cold water came down from the air to my body.

It felt like a massive beach wave landing on me. I couldn't feel anything else as everything splashed on me and it made fall off my chair. Then when it was over, I just stayed on the ground, laying like I was dead until I raised my thumb up again. "No words. But great job, guys. Way to make me look good. Ugh…" And from there, I couldn't remember when I got up.

* * *

 _ **CR34T0R's Log: Back from vacation, finally saw this that after watching Alex's challenge. And can I just ask…do I appear to think highly of myself like Garrett?**_

 _ **What do you think, Alex? And remember…first time making an ice bucket challenge. {:)**_


	42. Arsenal (PT4): Spunk Set

_**Just because summer's over that doesn't mean we can't spend time by looking back into it. Take a look at "what I've done on Endless before going through my summer."**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

ARSENAL (PT.4): SPUNK SET

Three hours later…we proceeded with the entire evacuation. Ever since that last beacon disaster in the underground level, Ryan Parker (aka The New Spider-Man) proposed that me, and the Equestria Girls, and the Gang helped bring every OC to the shore where the safe boats were ready to go.

Through the hours we were all doing good so far. Many of the OCs were totally injured but were strong enough to still walk and move to the beaches without panicking. During the gathering though, there were times when I stopped helping an OC or two so I could look into the tablet Ryan gave me. In it really was a map. A very well made map that had all the pinpointed spots of where the incidents took place. Earlier I placed an X mark in the infirmary base of the Matrix Section and looked over the map more and more. Trying to see if each place had something related to one another but it seemed like a blur or something since I couldn't focus too much.

So aside from that, the evacuation just continued and I helped whoever or however I could. Sunset, Twilight (who was carrying Spike), Dash, and Carla were the ones close by and helping me out, and when we were finally done, I joined in the crowd of everyone that was walking through the city sections and heading to the shores. It was a pretty big crowd. One so big that it would make New Year's feel total envy. I just went along with it as they came by and the girls were walking beside me and Carla was on my shoulder. So far it looked like everybody was gonna be safe and that I was gonna have to return home to the real world after I get the chance to see that everyone was safe at the sea. Though there was something racing on my mind. "What am I really doing here?" I thought while walking through in the crowd. "Is nobody here gonna think about where these beacons are coming from? And the asteroids, I haven't seen any around here at all. Purple beacons that destroy buildings and teleport OCs away to some prison that might be here or in another universe. And…why do I have to go home and enjoy my summer when other people here are becoming homeless now? Whether they're fictional or not, they exist here and I have the power to actually meet them in other worlds. So why can't I actually help them? Why can't I actually help them instead of sit by and watch like I always do when these characters do all the work of acting and facing real danger? I can't be the one to do that anymore." Those words kept racing in my mind repeatedly, so I started to look mad before Carla noticed. "C? Are you okay, buddy?" She asked me.

I replied, "Huh? Oh yeah. Um…Carla, do you think you can step off of my shoulder for a bit please? I need to check something out."

She didn't seem to understand but did what I requested before I turned and quickly ran passed the crowd, trying to go somewhere. "Hey, what the?!" She yelled and the other girls noticed me running while no other OC did anything about it. "Carla, where's he going?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know." "Oh." Neither of the four girls knew what I was up to so they ran trying to catch up to me. I ran as quick as I could before eventually getting out of the crowd. It wasn't easy for them either but I was able to notice them before I continued running. It felt like a chase but something that I didn't care about at the moment because there was one good place I wanted to head to.

"C, where you are going?!" Dash yelled and I didn't answer yet. Not until I reached a travelpod on the sidewalk. "Girls! You wanna help me?! Then take the next travelpod!" Those were directions I gave them. So they waited once I left in my travelpod. It didn't take long for the next ones to come up for each of them. Each of the girls took a pod and it lead them to one of the largest rooms in the underground levels.

An enormous black and grey sealed environment. When the girls soon saw it together… "Ooh." Was their only response. It looked pretty much like the garage from Garrett's space station but it had more vehicles and all sorts of new tools. It was definitely Twilight's kind of place, and when she was the first to notice me by one large car (covered by a tarp) trying to reach for tools inside a backpack, she came up to me.

"C. You were coming all the way here just to show us this?" She asked me.

"Well I was planning on showing this to you someday. But after all these disasters going on, no. I let you come here because you decided to follow me. Instead, right now, I think I need to do something about these incidents."

"What?"

"OCs all over the island and the natives from other lands are disappearing and the ones remaining are becoming homeless. I have seen each of you face disasters like that everyday while I've always done nothing but sit and watch beside the other side of a silver screen. So right now I want to be the one who helps everybody here by figuring who or what is the cause of all of this."

"Really? Wow, C, I'll be honest that really nice of you but-"

"But I know. We're busy helping everybody get out of here and I don't think my powers will be too useful right now for something like this. But guess what? I don't care. I don't wanna be the one who sees what's going on and can't seem to do anything about it."

Dash then asked "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Look here." I showed them the tablet. "This is the map that Ryan gave me. It shows every beacon and asteroid sighting that took place. I'm gonna go to each of those locations and see if there's any clues to them. If the OCs really are being teleported to a prison somewhere then there has to be something left behind that could tell us anything."

"Okay. I'll admit that sounds like a good plan."

"Thanks. And thank heaven for the fact that there hasn't been any mentionings of the locations enduring with these things a second time so maybe it'll be safe now."

"Maybe. Okay maybe. But are you sure this something you really wanna do, C?" Twilight asked.

"…Yes. In the real world, I'm not brave enough to take a course of action like this. But here, I know I can do more good by stopping the source to this mess."

The girls understood me very well and once I finished putting what I needed in my new backpack, I stood up with a real determined look and felt ready to enter the car. Then Sunset took my shoulder. "Hang on, if you're saying you want to do this and you believe it's right…then I wanna come with you to help." Those words from her were very pleasing to hear and also expected. Then Carla came up, "Wait. You two don't honestly think you'll be the only ones having fun saving the day now, do you?" "Carla, you know this won't be fun stuff." "Says you, C."

Dash came up to us. "Hang on. I'm coming too."

Twilight, "Me too."

"Really?" I said to them. "All of you want to help me?"

Sunset, "Hehe, it looks like it."

"Hmm…okay. If you guys really wanna do this then so be it. Plus since you followed me here, at this point I couldn't push you overconfident characters away even if I wanted to." They chuckled after I let that slip out. "Now, if you ask how we're gonna move to each spot, then let me share with you the solution. The newest thing that Garrett helped build for me." I found one good end of the tarp and quickly removed it to reveal that it wasn't covering a car. It was covering an aircraft. It almost looked like the 2012 Batwing but much bigger. It was big, more blackish chrome with a blue colored streaks on the side, and looked like something that would be very most helpful for a strike team.

The girls were indeed at an awe phase by the sight of it. I just chuckled and said, "Girls, say hello to the D-Blade. The ship that'll can go faster than the Millennium Falcon could ever wish and it can defend itself from five US Enterprises. This is what we're going to use to get around and help us find out what we need to know. Who wants to go in fir-?" They all ran up to the inside before I said anything else. Thankfully they weren't rude to bump me. "Okay then."

I showed them around and while it may have seemed a little small inside, it was still cool. There were exactly six rooms.

Room 1: Cockpit. The area where it had three perfect angles that each held control consoles, comfy chairs, and the wheels. The best room for two pilots to fly the ship and for two people to function the other controls like the shields and radars.

Room 2: Hallway and Bathrooms. The short spot between the cockpit and free room. Something used for space and able to hold the boys or girls restroom.

Room 3: Free Room. The final area where there would be enough room for three bunk bed and for the passengers that just want to do other things like eat and read.

The girls seemed to like it all. But then Rainbow Dash said to me, "Gee. This is cool, C. But is it enough for us? Space wise."

"I think so. If we're able to move and stand without crowding each other then I think we'll be find. Though, now that I think about it, we're probably gonna need more help. Is anybody okay with adding a few more members to this little squad?" I asked them and they responded with a "why not?" kind of tone. It was good enough for me so I looked at my watch and said, "Good. Then it starts with this…" I clicked it and called out, "COMP? COMP, do you read me?" I was trying to call COMP hoping she would bring herself into the ship's mainframe to help us. Then after a few seconds…

"I…(static)…I read you, mi amigo. Is everybody okay?"

"Thank goodness. Yeah, we're okay. Right now it's just me, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Carla here. We're in the D-Blade."

"Okay. Have you guys heard from Garrett or Jewel? I haven't been able to get a hold on them or any of the Gang members for hours."

"I'm afraid not. If you're aware of the mess that's been going on lately then I think you should know now that Garrett and Jewel got caught in one of the beacons."

"What? Oh no. Hang on, I have heard about what's been going but isn't there an evacuation going on? Why aren't you guys there now?"

"Because while Ryan Parker and the others are helping the refugees get to the ocean, we decided to stay behind so we can find out what's going on. We're gonna need your help as well as four more friends."

Spike, "Wait, why do we four more?" I whispered to Spike, "Aside from you, we're gonna need to get more animals to help watch over Carla. For her own safety." "Oh."

I continued, "Now. Are you okay with helping us here?"

"Well…okay. I'll help you guys with anything you need me to do. And C, if Garrett is gone, you're gonna need to me help watch over your back."

Sarcastic laugh, "Ha-ha."

"Okay. Let's start. Who will be taking the two wheels."

"That'll be me and Twilight."

"What?" Both COMP and Twilight said.

"Yep. Twilight you're a smart girl so with your level of IQ it would make sense for you to be the co-pilot. Plus COMP can't hack into the wheels or autopilot of this ship."

"Well, okay then." Twilight gulped a little. So we both sat down into the pilot seats of the cockpit. "You do know how to fly this thing, right?"

"A little. I mean Garrett and Demetrius have made me try some test drives with this thing before and Garrett built it specifically to make sure I would fly it. That's why there aren't too many complicated controls around in these consoles. So if you ask me, it'll be as easy as flying an X-Wing in the Lego games. Or maybe a little harder than that game 'Build N Race'."

"I hope you're right." She whispered. Obviously she had her doubts which was something that I didn't blame her for. I haven't flown the ship for a while and with the times I have, they were only test flights. I was never a pilot in the real world but I knew I had to give it a shot.

"Okay. If you guys are ready then let's buckle up." I told everyone.

Sunset held onto Spike before she buckled herself in. And Rainbow Dash did the same for herself and Carla.

I took a moment to breathe, and relaxed before I finally turned on the D-Blade. Engines were on, consoles were activated, Skywalker Sounds was on our side, and after Twilight and I began using the console, we made the entire ship slowly hover up before COMP was able to open the ceiling and lead us outside. From there, we made it to the skies and saw the entire section of the island.

"Wow. We did it." Twilight said.

"Yep. And…look at the sight of everything." Things still did look incredible. The cities were abandoned and yet well made. When the other girls looked through the windshield, they thought the same thing.

Then Carla pointed out, "Hey look. The people made it to the boats." She was right as we looked and saw many of the boats were almost filled with every OC and refugee. After that, it appeared that they made it to the ocean where they wouldn't be touched.

It was amazing. So I said, "Thank goodness. Now that we see they're safe, let's start with our job." Then they nodded before me and my co-pilot gently started moving above the city section and ready to work on saving the day by finding the clues.

After we worked on getting our additional members.

* * *

 _ **New suit, tablet with a map, and a ship. So far so good with a team's arsenal. Now, getting past the feeling of a video game, let's look at the question for this episode.**_

 _ **Alexriolover95: Where would you want the third (Rio) movie to take place?**_

 _ **CR34T0R: Well there a lot of cool places that would sound fun.**_

 _ **There was an article, I think, that described the characters going to Miami FL, and I have a thought on them maybe going to Tokyo JP. I've never been to any of those places anymore than I've been to Rio but seeing them go there would be interesting.**_

 _ **Though maybe it would make more sense if they went to Rio for their summer vacation, and it could be about Eduardo and the others coming along before Blu reunites with his parents (Fingers crossed).**_

 _ **That's all for now. Next Time: "Arsenal (PT.5): Crater Clue." So be ready for that after reading this next summary to my official future novel.**_

* * *

 _Ch.3 of "The Gang Stories: A New Universe"_

 _The next morning, things in the town were currently okay. Many of the people who panicked were at home hiding from what they thought was a terrorist attack. But Mikka, Danny, and the others went off to investigate, only to find out that their friends Chris and Pablo were responsible for that explosion. It just turned to be a surprising fireworks prank gone wrong._

 _With that exact mystery being solved, the authorities showed up and placed them all under arrest. The gang were in quite a pickle, especially when they were wondering where the heck was Garrett and Rolly._

 _Rolly was nowhere to be found._

 _But Garrett just woke up in the middle of the day where he saw himself on a garbage boat that was already 300 miles away from town. He was totally lost and didn't know how to get home. But after sneaking around, he noticed that the boat was being driven by three teenage Primeros named Scott, Anne, and Neamia. Garrett wanted to find out how to face them and head back home, and things for the others weren't pleasant either. Mikka and the others were behind bars and couldn't get a word out of any of the cops as to why they were arresting them. So to past the time, they talked about how to get out…or at least take a moment to settle down and explain their situation and feeling of new life._


	43. Being Proud

_**Before I share this important message to everyone, I'm going to answer the next question that came in.**_

 _ **Alexriolover95: Have you seen the new trailer for Star Wars: Resistance?**_

 _ **CR34T0R: Yes I have (but not until after you posted this question). And I think my opinion on it is about the same as yours. What with animation being too different and it looks like it'll be more comedy than drama. Seeing that animation makes me think about a lot of shows that look like it. Maybe it won't be very good but I'll at least give it a chance when it comes on.**_

 _ **Now comes this. I am about to share with you guys something important. Something that might explain why I am who I am. Hopefully this won't change much on how you feel about me.**_

* * *

BEING PROUD

Since I've started my online life on FFN as "T8ECR34T0R", I have told you guys repeatedly that I would never do things like curse, speak anything blasphemous, or write any lemons. I thank everyone for always respecting that and never asking why. And I also told you how in my real life I don't drink, smoke, or watch R films.

Now if you ask why am I bringing this up again then here's your answer. You know that I am a religious person. It is why I do things like be careful with reading a new story from someone or reappropriate the stuff I wrote.

So today I am about to tell you which religion I'm a part of. To me and my family it is something beautiful and something that I can call a sweet home just like how you all think so with your churches too.

Here it is. I am…

A member of the **Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints**

I am a part of the church that has the scriptures known as the Book of Mormon and its teaching were restored by the prophet known as Joseph Smith. I have been a part of this church ever since I was born and I know that to me being a part of it is a proud trait. I have friends and family that this church has brought to me to help me out and again I know you guys feel the same with yours. In it, I have good responsibilities and it was why I have worked to make sure that I am a righteous member.

It's why I try to be good, and hopefully admitting that to you all will be okay for me. By the way…remember that time when I said there'll be a point in my life where I'll have to stop my work on FFN for two years because of "special services"? Well that service is missionary work. I'm eventually going to become a missionary.

Another good thing to mention. Something that I wish, hope, and believe that I can earn.

* * *

 _ **That's it. I know this will change how you feel about but hopefully this won't be a big change. In fact, on my profile I will be making a new code of conduct list to what I do when it comes to me making a story. Thank you guys for understanding if you do, just like always, and let me know what you think in the review section.**_


	44. Arsenal (PT5): Crater Clue

_**Me and the fictional heroes start on our mission to figure out what's going on and will hopefully save the day from whoever was behind it all these disasters. But before that's settled…**_

 _ **Let me just give a shout out thank you to both Fenix139, Monsterjamvadim, and Alexriolover95, who were the three people to respond to my message that showed everyone I am a member of LDS. Thank you guys for being understanding and supportive, so I want you to know that this is very much appreciated. :)**_

* * *

ARSENAL (PT.5): CRATER CLUE

"Thanks for agreeing to come along with us, guys. We're gonna need all the help we can get." I said to…the scarlet macaw couple Mikka and Leo and the top two Mexican Feathers Sebastian the Ferruginous Pygmy Owl and Elizabeth the Cave Swallow.

"No problem. We were expecting some of the members of the OC Gang from last Halloween were gonna come but they were busy helping the refugees like the rest of your OCs." Elizabeth said.

Twilight, "Well I think having you four join in will still be helpful enough." When she admitted that, all I did was hope she was right. My other OCs like Cosmo, Scott, Max Rider, and the others really were busy helping the others. Sebastian, Elizabeth, Mikka, and Leo were good friends but I've never really had to use them for any superhero stuff, well except for maybe Mikka, so having them with us on a detective super mission wasn't going to be easy. But at least they were able to watch Carla, who was able to call her parents about where she was and what she wanted to do for us. And amazingly they allowed it…as long as she was safe.

Through the moment while me and Twilight were still flying the D-Blade, everything seemed fine so far as they wasn't any struggle of turbulence or arguing oven how to pilot. It was great, and having Twilight next to me as my friend and co-pilot felt relaxing. Though deep inside I did feel like I was becoming too anxious since I've never piloted in the real world and it's not easy. And I guessed Twilight was able to notice when she said to me, "C? Are you okay, you seem overwhelmed?" "Hmm? Oh me? (sigh)…I'm not gonna lie to you, I think overwhelmed is an understatement. I said I've done practices on this thing but still I'm not a real pilot." "I know. But what I also know that you are a brave person and the fact that you're willing to go through a struggle like this by helping everyOC from this disaster says a lot." Those words from her were pretty flattering, and I think she intentionally made me blush when she pat my shoulder. "Thank you."

Author's Note: _**Forgive me if having her say that makes me seem egotistical. LOL!**_

Rainbow Dash then suddenly asked, while looking at the radar, "So what exactly is our first move here, C?"

"Well…okay, here's the plan. We know that the asteroids and beacons left off big noticeable marks around the whole island like craters, debris, and scorch marks all over. So what we're gonna do is go to the three closest locations of where the beacons were and take photos from the ship's drones before we land to observe them, to see if they are clues to how else they're related to each other."

"All signs point to a good plan." Said Sunset.

"Thanks. Now let's start."

That was my plan and we went with it. We came to the three closest spots and saw that each of them…were quite a mess. Three enormous craters, destroyed buildings, and each spot was almost as long as the Statue of Liberty. So we slowly hovered to the center of each of the craters before Twilight ejected the ship's drones. And they took enough pictures at every corner before we landed on top of a small builder's helipath. The photos taken were able to be uploaded to each of our phones. "Okay let's look." I told everyone. We let go of the wheels and assembled to the center of the room to look over them.

"See any differences?" I asked them before I placed the map down.

Twilight, "Not exactly."

Sunset, "Each one of these craters appear to be the same. The only differences I see so far are where they're each at. Do you think there's anything on the map that might help more."

I responded, "Um…gosh. Come on. Um…three crater that were made from three beacons. And…hang on, Garrett and Jewel told us they got a call from Mikka about the prison."

Dash, "I think that's already been established."

"No just hear me out. What I'm trying to say is…what if…the beacons didn't come from the ground? What if they came up above?"

"Up above? Wait, are you implying that they were like beamed up?"

"Yeah. Now that sounds odd since most of the OCs who live here are aliens but with the prison and light, and everything, I suddenly thought…"

"Now hang on, C. Maybe you could be right. I'll go check it out myself."

Rainbow Dash stood up and, without using her power ring, she was able to transform into her pony-self before opening the hatch of the ship and flying up in the air to the closest crater. She seemed to have an awe look at it. "Wow." She said to herself. "Looks like Tirek has some competition." She looked around and sniffed the ashes. The whole thing was black and rocky, and everything just looked ruined. "I can't tell if I'm in just 9 or District 9. Let's see. CR34T0R thinks the beacons are coming from above but it looks the opposite for us. Maybe it's an optical illusion and there are some people who believe lightning actually comes from the ground so…oh great I'm starting to sound like Twilight. Ugh…okay. If these things were coming from below then from where I'm standing I would notice a device or something by now." She digged and sniffled through a little more but still there was nothing except signs that showed my theory was still standing so she returned to the ship and told us what she knew.

"So nothing?" Spike asked.

"Nothing." Dash replied. "I would've been able to find something by now if there was something. If the beacons came from the ground then I would've found a device or something from below but again…nothing. It was like looking at the mess made by 2013 General Zod."

I said to that, "Okay. (mumbling) I feel like neither of us could've found it like that. (coughing and then aloud) Look, maybe it doesn't seem like anything's good but I think we still need to look over. I don't want to give up right now."

"Yeah? Well neither do the rest of us. So don't worry." Dash smiled and gave me a friendly punch to the shoulder. "You know what, maybe we can find some more details on the radars and whatever else we have." Once she got up, everyone else did also so they could check what they had too. Expect for me. I knew that she was trying to be helpful though I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. "I would've found a device or something." The thing about the three Equestria Girls (and the rest of them as well as the Mane 6) was that I liked them but what I didn't like was how oblivious their creators made them sometimes. So hearing one of them say something "I would've noticed" didn't feel like a common thing to hear for me. However, since I didn't wanna be the jerk in the room to my friends I always kept that insensitive opinion to myself.

All I did was just look back at the map. The whole island, every section, building (that use to be), and everything else. I looked all the way through and there weren't any clues. What it did look like was that who was behind all the disasters clearly wanted to…collect the victims? Maybe it could've been someone who was no different from that supervillain, The Collector. My first guess was gonna be Credo, but if that was it, then me, COMP, and the rest of the Gang would've been notified very quickly if he escaped from his Chronos Chamber again. But that wasn't the case since neither of us were told and the island's biggest prison facility was one of the places that got destroyed. So Credo was crossed out of my list before I continued looking through the rest of the map.

After a minutes, I decided to step outside, hoping to get some more fresh air and maybe find something else from the roof I was still standing at. But…my answer was the same as Rainbow Dash's. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. All I could do was just sit down and try to resist the urge to complain. Thankfully that didn't fail, because once I did get the chance to sit, I accidentally zoomed out of the map and quickly saw something. I saw all the marked areas where the beacons took place…and they all formed a pattern.

"HEY GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!" I yelled out to everyone, and once they came, Sunset said "C?! Something wrong?" "Sorry, no. I think I found something here. Look at the map. I was able to zoom out and see every marked spot where the disasters took place all at once." "Yeah, so?" Dash asked. "So if you look very closely, you'll notice that they form up an entire pattern. And I think I know what it is. Does anybody have a pen and paper with them?" And as luck would have it, Twilight did have what I asked for. So she gave the materials to me. "Thank you." Then I placed the paper on the tablet before drawing the patterns that all the spots made.

I didn't fully understand it but once the dots started to connect…it became clear. "Sunset?!" That was what it said, and that surprised all of us enough to yell aloud. We all looked at Sunset Shimmer, and by the look on her face, she was obviously about as shocked as we were.

Inside the ship, we were going all over about what we discovered. Except for me. I stayed silent and just listened.

"Who the heck are we dealing with?" Dash said.

"I have no idea." Sunset appeared frightened.

Elizabeth, "Well aside from a villain, we know that it's some kind of Sunset Shimmer admirer? You know if he wasn't a bad guy then I think this would be adorable."

Sebastian, "Yet this is seriously the worst way to get her attention."

Leo, "But that can't honestly be it, can it? I mean would someone go to measures as extreme as this just to win someone else's affection? This no way to a woman's heart whatsoever!"

Mikka smiled, "You know it. Hehe."

Spike, "Is there anything else that we need to figure this out?"

Twilight, "I don't know. But so far this whole right picture is our biggest clue. We just need to think on what else to do."

As they all still spoke, I still said zilch. So I stepped out of the ship again before resting my back on it to breathe slowly. I needed a minute to relax because inside I was feeling stressful then they all were, and maybe…maybe thinking like that was what was blocking my power of imagination. I didn't know what to do but settle down. Until COMP got my attention from my smartwatch.

"You okay, C?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tense right now."

"I'll say. I'm like a 50th century version of Baymax and I can see your stress levels are increasing. I can also tell that they're mostly like that because you are trying your hardest to keep your patience up in front of our friends."

"I know. I know, COMP. It's just that…the problem here is that I have no clue who's behind all this trouble yet I want to be the one to bring him (or her) down. I hate being ignorant with something as big as this."

"C…you are starting to sound like Garrett. Stressing over a mission that he makes too big a deal out of."

"(Mumbling) Yeah, I wonder where he gets that from. Oh right, me."

"I heard that. And look, just keep in mind that you are doing the best you can and that you're not the only one who's secretly feeling frustrated. I'm feeling it too. And so is Sunset, Twilight, Dash, Carla, and everybody else that volunteered to be a part of this gang. You are okay, do you hear me?"

"Yeah. (Chuckling) And great, you're starting to sound like Mamma Trixie."

"You know it. So just don't even think about crossing Momma COMP here."

After she just changed her tone and words from that, I couldn't help but laugh a little with her.

Author's Note: _**When it says "Momma Trixie" that means the character from the series American Dragon. Not "The Great and Powerful Trixie" from MLP, haha.**_

"Haha. Okay, okay. That helped."

"Good. So you're alright?"

"I think I will be. Just as long as we don't make a big deal about everything on this mission."

"Alrighty. In that case…would you be okay answering some questions here right now?"

"Questions? COMP, right now is not-" "Please!" She cut me off by project herself extremely close to my face. Seeing that, with her mouth almost near mine (whether she was holographic or not) felt a little uncomfortable. So she smiled deeply at me before I gulped and said, "Alright. What do you got?" "Oh thank you."

* * *

COMP: Okay. Today we only received one new question. But with how everything looks, I wanna be the one who asks you more questions after this one.

CR34T0R: What? Uh…okay.

COMP: Thank you. Now our friend Alex asks…

Alexriolover95: _How did your family react when you either told them you were a brony or did they just find out by themselves?_

CR34T0R: Oh their reactions weren't bad. Before the movie came out, I told my father about it when I asked him, "Are you familiar with the term brony?" We were eating at a restaurant and we spoke about what movies were coming up in 2017, and the MLP movie was on my list and he was okay with it. And before that, with my mom, her reaction wasn't bad either. My interest in it might have seemed unusual for her but she knew I liked it. After that, I decided to tell four of my aunts about it and they seemed proud of it. So I think all of them were okay.

* * *

COMP: Alright, now comes my question.

CR34T0R: Okay but hold on, why are you interested in asking me stuff all of the sudden? I don't think I've had my OCs do that for me so much. Plus, since I made you and the Gang you pretty much already know everything about me.

COMP: Yeah. But I never really get to the chance to have fun like this. I like asking you questions, and we're friends, right? Because I like bonding with you.

CR34T0R: Of course we're friends.

COMP: Thank you, C. Now comes my first question: _with the idea of MLP Season 9 and Dragons 3 being the total conclusions of both stories, do you think they'll end with Hiccup and Toothless splitting up as well as the Mane 6 and Equestria Girls?_

CR34T0R: Oi…let's hope it doesn't come to that. Unless Hiccup decided let Toothless go by giving him that perfect wing again, there can't be anyway for them to actually split up especially after everything they and their team have been through together.

The same should also go for the Mane 6 and Equestria Girls. The Mane 6 already have a lot of responsibilities and have been through too much. And while, I think (and hope) that the Equestria Girls will end with them graduating, here's to hoping that they won't actually split from there. And if they all can look past their pride and that confrontation nonsense from now on, they should stay together.

So yeah…good sagas like these shouldn't end with the teams separating after so long.

* * *

COMP: That is touching, man. And to this next question: _Since you enjoy the movie Ready Player One so much, can you tell what you would do if the OASIS was a real game?_

CR34T0R: If it was real? (Chuckling) Man, where do I begin? I'd probably do everything in there that I already do in here in the Endless universe. I oughta make a list and post it. Hmm, I'd…

• make my avatar look like the way I look now. Only maybe buff, about as buff as 2002 Spider-Man.

• create Fanfiction Island and Paradise Island again for everybody to join in.

• explore around the map of The Shining (without going to room 237).

• build a king-size fort in Minecraft Worlds.

• see if there's anything for MCU, SAO, and Minecraft: Story Mode.

• create a museum for all the art books I love. Including "Art of Rio 1-2" and "Art of Equestria."

• wrestle a Predalien.

And do so much more. If the OASIS was real then I would have fun with it forever. Maybe I can even make Fanfiction Island on it the spot for all FFN Authors to hang out and socialize with each other and their OCs.

* * *

COMP: Hehe. Okay, now comes my biggest question. Wait no, this one is going to be a request.

CR34T0R: A request?

COMP: Yep, here it goes: _For me and all the girls in this group…can you please sing a slow version of "Flying Without Wings" by Westlife?_

* * *

"Huh?" I was surprised to hear her say that, but that feeling got super sized when I noticed the rest of the team was outside listening to us the whole time. I gulped and blushed but with how COMP, Sunset, Twilight, Carla, and every other girl was smiling at me I obviously couldn't say no. So…"Alright. I'll sing it." So I took a slow deep breath and noticed Sebastian, Spike, and Leo giving me thumbs up. Or rather wingtip and paw up.

After a couple seconds, I started to sing, and did my best to sound gentle and in proper tone. And somehow…my voice began to almost match the people who originally sang this song of spirit.

 _ **Everybody's looking for that someth**_ _ **ing**_

 _ **One thing that makes it all complete**_

 _ **You find it in the strangest places**_

 _ **Places you never knew it could be**_

 _ **Some find it in the face of their children**_

 _ **Some find it in their lover's eyes**_

 _ **Who can deny the joy it brings**_

 _ **When you found that special thing**_

 _ **You're flying without wings**_

 _ **Some find it sharing every morning**_

 _ **Some in their solitary lives**_

 _ **You find it in the words of others**_

 _ **A simple line can make you laugh or cry**_

 _ **You find it in the deepest friendship**_

 _ **The kind you cherish all your life**_

 _ **And when you know how much that means**_

 _ **You've found that special thing**_

 _ **You're flying without wings**_

 _ **So impossible as they may seem**_

 _ **You've got to fight for every dream**_

 _ **'Cause who's to know**_

 _ **Which one you let go**_

 _ **Would have made you complete**_

 _ **Well, for me it's waking up beside you**_

 _ **To watch the sunrise on your face**_

 _ **To know that I can say I love you**_

 _ **In any given time or place**_

 _ **It's little things that only I know**_

 _ **Those are the things that make you mine**_

 _ **And it's like flying without wings**_

 _ **'Cause you're my special thing**_

 _ **I'm flying without wings**_

 _ **And you're the place my life begins**_

 _ **And you'll be where it ends**_

 _ **I'm flying without wings**_

 _ **And that's the joy you bring**_

 _ **I'm flying without wings**_

Once that ended, I politely bowed and heard clapping. All from my friends who showed me kindness like that. I just blushed and said "Thank you. Thank you very much." Then I began to blush more when they came to me and did stuff like just hug me or give me a cute punch to the shoulder. And unless it was my imagination, I think I felt one of them kiss my right cheek.

Fingers crossed that it was Sunset.

Receiving that much appreciation from my friends made me feel better. My stress levels were decreasing by the second, and…I believed it made my hearing somehow better than normal because while everyone was talking, I heard something from the distance. It sounded something like metal banging. So I slowly walked out of the small crowd and looked down from the building to see where that sound was coming from.

Carla came to my shoulder again and asked, "What's wrong, C?"

"Listen. Do you hear that?"

She waited for a second and began to hear it too. "Hey yeah, what is that?" Then everyone else came and heard it.

Twilight said, "Hang on. I think I see where it's coming from. Me and Dash are on it." Then both girls turned into their pony forms again and flew down to the streets. There was still lots of debris around, and on one big pile, Twilight and Dash heard the banging much more clearer. So they dug it up hard. And were surprised to finally see the source. It was foggy from where the rest of us were standing but as soon as the girls brought the source to us…we had the same reaction as they did.

"Fiona Fox?" Those were words that came out of my mouth. Fiona Fox herself was with us and unconscious as we saw her right in front of us.

* * *

 _ **Phew…I tell ya, for me trying to finish a chapter can sometimes feel like filling in a 1,000 ft tall cube with bricks while my wheelbarrow is only big and strong enough to hold five bricks.**_

 _ **But I'm done now and will be working on the other things before publishing anything else. And for fun, how about I show you guys some of my stories that I'm thinking about showing in the future.**_

* * *

Just four of them.

• Miedo

 _Due to the work of RL Stine, Stephen King, and whoever created the Twilight Zone, I want to see how I can do with creating a collection of short interdimensional horrific tales on DeviantART._

• The Cerebro Herb

 _What were to happen if throughout the years while the Mane 6 were saving the world, there was a group of fillies and colts that secretly had something that allowed them to escape their home reality whenever they wanted?_

• CR34T0R and Sunset Feather: A G7000 Story

 _Project G7000 was a cloning system made after Garrett died in TGS, and one of those clones turned out to be a new version of someone else, who got transported into a new universe where birds live like people and do magic. It would be his new home, and it would be the job of one special bird to help him along the way._

• Our Last Tour

 _I've been able to watch this anime series called "The Girls' Last Tour", a story about these two kids trying to survive by traveling and discovering many new things that were really new to them. So what were to happen if Big Mac, Sugar Belle, and Marble Pie experienced the same thing?_

What do you think?

* * *

 _ **That's all for now. So I'll see you guys next time and I'll say thanks again!**_


	45. Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

_**Okay…before I begin this, I just wanna say…**_

 _ **If anybody asks me how I felt about Rarity's "Other Side" music video then all I can say is that…(gulps and blushes super red)…my reaction was probably the same as all of yours and that's it…(nervous chuckle). Anyway...**_

* * *

TOMORROW! TOMORROW!

* * *

WHAT'S UP?! (silence) You know, like that old TV commercial? "What's up?!" (silence) Oi, never mind. Anyway, I thought maybe you guys would like to know that I'M BACK! C-MAN IS BACK! With posting new chapters on FFN. I've been spending the end of September through all of October to take a nice break and finish my new set of new chapters. Today comes this (the appetizer) and tomorrow, comes what I've been spending weeks to finish. Not something you might think of as too exciting but hopefully good and fun, so I hope you guys have been waiting patiently for these new things…

• **Hope Again** , a Rio parody to one of the best scenes from the movie "X-Men: Days of Future Past."

• **The Longest Halloween Ever: Part 1-2** , the final chapters to "The OC Gang: Island of Villains." They're both long and are probably gonna seem maybe anti-climatic but we'll see what you think.

• **Rio: A New Kind of Spook** , a Halloween one-shot for NKS. And it'll come strictly before the continuing of "On the Way."

Those will be it, and once that's done I'll be continuing some other things. Including, maybe, an alternate Rio tale thought of by my friend Strikethedragon and another Birth-Month episode (of Ask C) that'll probably give you guys another excuse to tease me or something.

Other than that, things look like they're gonna be good and…I'm getting much closer to completing my New Years resolution.

Posting 100 chapters or such in one year.

So until this all happens, enjoy yourselves, my friends!

* * *

 _ **Oh! And if anyone wants to know who I'm going to be for Halloween, that I'm afraid will only be mentioned on my Birth-Month episode because I think I'm going to be dressed up as a character that is pretty obscure and not used by everyone.**_


	46. Birth-Month Time Again!

_**46th chapter (or post)? I've gone farther than Rio Restart or any of my other stories!**_

 _ **Okay, since this month is almost over and we're that much closer to Christmas Time, and it is THANKSGIVING DAY, how about I share with you all something a little fun (and forgive me if this seems egotistical). Let me show you what I did in the Endless universe on my BIRTH MONTH of 2018!**_

 _ **Haha! November is over, my birthday (which just to clarify is not on the 22nd or 30th) has passed and time is moving quicker and quicker!**_

 _ **So before we begin, note that…**_

 _ **This episode takes place five months after the Arsenal Saga, so be ready for spoilers.**_

 _ **And an important thing to mention to my friend Alex: I of course got that other question you sent, and even though I said I wouldn't make Sunset answer that, let me at least put it into something small to make ya happy, buddy. IF I ever did have her answer it after it was read from Carla, her response would be something like…**_

 _ **Sunset: (blushing) Oh…(giggles)…honestly I wouldn't think of it or feel the same way he did about me. C claims that whenever he goes to the beach, all he wears is usually just about the same thing that Timber Spruce wore in the beach episodes (minus the hat). (Whispering) Plus the poor guy doesn't really consider himself handsome but to me he's still quite a good person.**_

 _ **CR34T0R: …(blushing)…Haha. She's quite the kidder, isn't she?**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get on with this before the month of the best holiday ever begins tomorrow.**_

* * *

 **BIRTH-MONTH TIME AGAIN!**

* * *

November 2018 ( _ **in the real world**_ ). It was a big day for me because it was the end of the month, my month. My Birth-Month. From the time I started FFN, I kept myself anonymous and never told anyone my real birthday, so just my "Birth-Month" and it was still fun no matter what date to it was on. And currently, in 2018, months after the whole "saving Fanfiction Island adventure", I was starting to enjoy the beginning of my new Birth-Month because…

"WOO-HOO!" I was flying around my newly rebuilt island where every OC was accounted for and completely safe. No building was damaged, no territory was destroyed, and no OC was homeless. And seeing all of that just made me feel more than proud. I was in macaw form with my power ring on and wanted to enjoy the moment I was having, even if it meant having three friends by my side.

"You still think you're okay, C?" That was from Harry the Scarlet Macaw, who was flying beside me and seemed to have a smile on his face.

I just sighed with a smile and responded, "Yes, guys. Again, I'm fine. I know I needed to recuperate for a while but that whole 'lifting' incident was five months ago. And thanks for looking after me but I don't need any guardians at the moment."

"Maybe. But still, you can't be too careful." That was from Abigail Wayne (aka the human Hope Hero, Night-Bat) who was also trying to accompany me in the air as well as Annabelle the Blue Macaw.

I said to them, "Maybe. But again it's no big deal. What about you guys though? Abigail, how have you and other Hope Heroes been doing?"

"Great. While Garrett and his Gang fixed the buildings, we were still able to clean up our HQ and help others clean their places too."

"Good. And Harry and Annabelle?"

Annabelle, "Same here. Our nests were fixed up. The Rio section is as good as new just like the rest of the island."

Harry, "Yeah. Plus, thanks to your improvements, Annabelle and I are able to relax more. So are our kids too."

Me, "That's good to hear. Considering that I haven't been able to see you guys or anyOC else for a while. I had to spend a few of these months back at my home in the real world just so I could feel like I never gained the injuries on my muscles. So it's actually great to see you guys again."

Annabelle, "You too, buddy. And I have to say I kinda liked the new chapter you put up for me and my Harry."

"No problem."

"Not only that, I thought it would be fun to mention that he heard that about the kiss that was given to you by Sun-"

I turned at them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No! Let's please not go there. I don't know what you guys think you heard but…okay who am I kidding? I'll be honest about something, the idea of it still makes me nervous."

Harry, "Nervous?"

Night-Bat, "C. You and the others saved the island and went through a hoard of obstacles to do it. And yet despite all that, you still think you feel nervous?"

"Ugh…I'm afraid so." And while I didn't notice it, Annabelle gave Night-Bat a quick "be nice" slap to her head. Showing that she was trying to be sensitive about my feelings.

Then she said to me, "Okay. Then would you at least like to hear me say this: Happy Birthday, C!"

"My Birthday?" I stopped flying and so did the others. We were in midair and then I remembered, "Oh my birthday! My gosh, I remember now. Just yesterday my family and I went out for a buffet together for my birthday."

"Yesterday?"

"I'll explain later."

Harry, "So anyway, yeah we heard it was your birthday and we wanted to give our word for it."

"Haha. Thanks guys."

Night-Bat, "In fact, follow us. A few friends you haven't seen in a while wanted to give you something." When she said that, all I could do was just hold in my excitement while we flew over to the surprise.

We arrived, and I was indeed a little surprised because we made it to a big house close to a beach shore of rocks and a short metal fence between us and that. It looked nice and so did the view of the ocean.

Then Harry said, "Just go inside."

Night-Bat, "We actually wanted to join but we have some stuff at home to take care of. So we'll have to leave you here, man."

"Huh? Well alright. If it's something good than I guess I can't complain. Thanks guys." I said and waved to them as they flew off to their separate homes. Me? I just tried keeping my smile small before I opened the door to the house. It appeared to be a big living room but it was very dark. I couldn't see a thing (despite the high tech mask lens) until I heard a holiday whistle ( _ **if that's what it's called**_ ) go off and the lights came on for me to see the smiling faces of Spike, Garrett, Jewel Millenn, COMP, Carla, and the Feather Seven yell out "Happy birthday, C!" Then they cheered and clapped before I came in and was able to hug all of them.

"Haha! Oh thanks guys." I said with happiness.

Pinkie, "You're welcome, buddy. But you might wanna save all the thanking for later. We already got this party planned."

Twilight, "First thing we'll do is have you answer a couple new questions that just came in from Alex."

Garrett, "Then after that we get to a little fun game before we get the party started."

Pinkie, "Which means music, candy, root beer,"

Dash, "Even Apple Cider?"

"And all of that good stuff." Sunset finally said as she took a nice grip on my wing. Which surprised me enough to blush. "You ready, C?"

"S-Sure. Absolutely."

Carla, "Alright. Let's sit on the couches here. COMP?"

COMP heard her and was about to project the questions up when I suddenly decided whisper to Sunset, "Hey Sunset? While the party is going on, are you okay with maybe speaking with me alone outside? I would like to talk about something."

"Sure." She looked like her cheeks were red but didn't make any hesitant response. She was smiling and I smiled at her too, while trying to not show any blushing cheeks. Because the last time we saw each other…it was when we saved Fanfiction Island from the villain responsible, everyOC was free and fixed the place, but my arms were busted and Sunset kissed my cheek before Garrett helped send me back home. I haven't seen her or the others for months so I wanted to talk to her. Hoping that we would be able to have a good conversation.

Then COMP projected the questions and Carla was ready to read to them aloud. "Here we go, birthday boy. The questions of the day."

* * *

Carla: First one. Our good friend Alex…gives the type question that we always LOVE to hear.

Alexriolover95: _Who would be your waifu from the females of the Young 6?_

CR34T0R: (blushing again) Oh boy. Okay, let's see…Ocellus and Yona are both pretty cute to my eyes, and while Smolder may have too much of a big attitude she's cool too. And despite how much I think she's cute, I'm not gonna include Silverstream for this, haha.

So the best choices would be Ocellus and Yona. Also…I remember in the past you asked me who my favorite MLP princess was and I said Celestia. Well the thing about me is that I'm not always one for choosing just one thing as the very best so now if she really was my choice then I'm changing that to…Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight will be on the top since she's the main protagonist of the whole show.

* * *

Carla: Next, and I think this is a good one too.

Alexriolover95: _You mentioned in your profile that your mother is a teacher, so what does she think about the School of Friendship?_

CR34T0R: Oh, I actually explained to her about that before, and what she said to me was that she thought it was interesting. In fact, I remember her saying something like "That's the way we should have schools."

* * *

From that answer, I noticed six of the Feather Seven smile, and I think Twilight's was bigger and her eyes were actually sparkling. Obviously she seemed proud of the work she and her friends were progressing with.

* * *

COMP: Okay. Um…Right. Who or what do you dress up as for Halloween?

CR34T0R: I'm glad you asked that one. The character that I was for Halloween was easy to play and I figured no one else would be trying it. I was…David Dunn aka the Overseer, the bulletproof vigilante from the movie Unbreakable (by M. Night Shyamalan). He was played by Bruce Willis.

Applejack: Hang on now. You said you dressed up as David Dunn? Does that mean all you had to wear was a green poncho and spray paint "security" on the back?

CR34T0R: (chuckling) Yeah. I know it's not that great but I wanted to try something cool and unique.

* * *

COMP: And that does sound cool since the new movie Glass will be coming in about two months now. But now comes the biggest question for you yet; how did you feel when you heard about Stan Lee passing away?

CR34T0R: Shocked. Honestly I didn't mourn over it or anything like most fans but still…it was a shock. The fact that the man who created my very favorite superhero finally died was seriously unexpected. I know he wasn't gonna be around forever but he was legendary. I think he was the person who inspired to draw and make stories. He was a cool hero to me. So here's to hoping that I can do great with story creating like he did. I wish to show my stories and have my work become legendary.

* * *

"Awesome saying, CR. I'm sure all of fans are thinking the same way you do." COMP said, and the girls looked at me like they proud of how I felt. That I wanted to do big things with my life and wanted to do them well. "And one more thing, but this is more personal to lighten the mood so…how would you feel if every girl in this room decided to hit you with pillows?"

"What? With pill-?!" Before I finished, Pinkie was first to playfully throw a pillow first. "Were you aiming for my fa-?" I laughed before Dash threw the next, then the other girls joined in. They kept hitting me with pillows repeatedly and I just laughed. I wanted to resist but they were having fun and the giggles were killing me before they all dog-piled me and Garrett broke it up.

"Okay, okay. Haha! You guys had your fun with the poor man. Now before everything else starts, comes the game I wanted to do with CR for some laughs."

"Okay. (Chuckling)…(clearing throat) What is it?" I asked as I got up from the floor.

"This; COMP, Jewel, and I know for a while that you've been enjoying the old series _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_. And for said laughs, I want you to **role-play one of the scenes that you find most hilarious with me**."

"Really? Hmm. Well if it'll be fun then why not? Just know that it'll be hard for me to resist laughing because I have the best scene in mind."

"Alright."

The girls and Spike got into their seats and wanted to watch. I lead Garrett into the kitchen of the house ( _ **which was next to the living room where the couches were**_ ) and whispered to him what scene I wanted to try. And he smiled, showing that he was all for it.

He was going to play Will.

I was going to be Carlton.

So to start, Garrett stood in the kitchen, acted casual and I hid from everyone's sight before pressing my hands against my head and popped up yelling the first line.

"DID YOU PUT SUPER GLUE IN MY HAIR GEL?!"

From that, the crowd just laughed so fast already. Garrett just tried hiding his chuckle and acted like Will Smith saying, "Hey, that's what you get for stealing my girl."

"Are you kidding me? I didn't have to steal her. She was (holding back laughter)…she was bored with you, so she came to me. A real man."

The guys gasped in humor and Garrett looked at me saying, "Whatta sayin', I'm not a real man?"

"Yeah, you got it. And I think you should know by now that all that 'yoyo, hey baby! Bat-bat-bat' stuff is just plain out. I-It worked in high school but now it's just embarrassing."

"So…(impersonating) I'm the embarrassment now?" He laughed. "Take it easy, stumpy."

Then he walked to the fridge before I continued in (fake) anger. "And you know something else? I'm tired of all those short jokes. I'm average height."

"For a pebble." That one was a crack up for everybody until my comeback made them gasp in real hilarity.

"I'm large enough for Valery." Even I had trouble trying to not make a laughing smile. Just a cocky one.

Garrett turned back to me in total shock and said, "You wants to go there, huh?"

I made a firm nod, and then "Alright!" Garrett took off his jacket and threw it to the floor, then a boxer pose ready to fight me. Though mine was different because my hands were "glued" to my head.

Garrett repeatedly said to me, "Alright, let's go right now. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of this." We were moving around, ready to fight, made everybody laugh hard, until "What?! What?! What you wanna do-?!" I accidentally (pretended to) pounded him in the nose with my elbow. We stopped fighting. The crowd gasped. Garrett just stood up tired and said, "Like that hurt." Then fell unconscious to the ground.

"Garrett!" I tried coming to his aid until he stood up looking fine and said, "And scene." Then we both bowed before the crowd laughed and clapped their hands.

Applejack, "Oh man, that was good, boys."

Fluttershy, "Indeed. (Chuckling) It was almost like looking at Will and Carlton for real."

Sunset, "Oh yeah!"

Pinkie, "Now that we have the little trivia and warming up laughs are done, let's get this party started!"

COMP started up the music from her built-in boom box and everyone went to dig into the snacks in the other living room, which was bigger and appeared to be more homey. The music was actually some of my favorites and the food we had were all sweets and stuff like that as well as the drinks being water or normal sugary soda ( _ **because those are the type of parties I'd prefer in my life**_ ). So with all of that, we really did party on. We stood up to talk, some of us danced to the music, we ate, sat down on the other couches, and I was able to speak to each of my friends, having good conversations like always.

Whether my life was good in just the real world or in Endless, I was just feeling very happy, and somehow I felt like Sunset was noticing my smiles the most when she soon came up to me during the party. She touched my shoulder before I turned to her.

"Oh hi, Sunset." I said to her.

She asked me, "Hey, C. What do you think of the party so far?"

I smiled back at her. "It's great. This party, the friends, and the things for me in the real world are going great too."

"That's good to hear. Oh, do you also wanna go talk outside now?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

We both smiled and flew out of the room after I secretly took a few peppermints ( _ **and ate them just in case**_ ), and made sure no one would notice us. Which was a relief for me when we succeeded. So we were able to make it outside and stood on the bars of the fence. There was no real sunset from our point but we did at least have an ocean view…and it was beautiful.

It was equally as good as a sunset. The ocean was slowly moving, the sky was nearly reaching dark blue, and the sound of the wind was so smooth and peaceful. And what was probably better than that was seeing the wind blow on Sunset's face. She was smiling, had her eyes shut, and let the cool weather move around her feathers. She almost looked like Jewel in her bird form but as herself. No matter what form she was in; bird, human, or pony…she always looked very beautiful. Which was perhaps one of the main reasons why I wanted to talk to her alone.

I, of course, tried not to actually stare at her. But she was smart enough to know how I was feeling at the moment. So I slowly took a breath and started the conversation.

"So, Sunset…how have things for you and others been going?"

"Equally as great, I think. We're still at school, there hasn't been anything too dangerous going on since the whole 'saving the island' adventure. By the way, how are you feeling with your arms, or in this case, wings?"

"They're actually better. It's like I never went through that trophy case scene. Also, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you guys in a while. Things for me in the real world were good but also a handful since there were other things I needed to do and I wanted to take a br-"

Suddenly, as I felt like I was babbling again, I felt Sunset kiss my cheek. "…And apparently you knew that would shut me up." She giggled at my response. And I couldn't help but giggle too.

"Okay, okay, haha. You got me there, Sunset."

"Yep. But don't worry about us, I know you wanted to take a break and focus on the things in the real world. It's alright. And also, I feel like there's something else you wanna tell me, right?"

"Yeah…(blushing and gulp)…In case you didn't know, I saw Alex's Q&A episode. The one where you guest-starred in."

"Oh, haha. Yeah I know. That comment you made was enjoyable. I loved it."

"You saw that? Wait a minute, why am I even asking? Of course you saw it. If it's on the internet then anyone in the multiverse could read it if they wanted to."

"Same also goes for your Pinterest collections of all your favorite tales."

I gulped again when she brought that up, and from hearing another one of her chuckles, it was pretty clear that she enjoyed teasing me.

"Haha." I sarcastically laughed with a smile.

"But I think I know why you're bringing this up. I know very well that you like me…a lot, C. And you felt very flattered when I gave my opinion on that, right?"

"Hehe, absolutely. I…I liked it. And I…I think…I think about it as much as I like you. I remember you said that having feelings like that is natural, and having to be mature about it is what makes you a wise person."

"Yep."

"But there is something else. And man, I hope I don't hurt your feelings when I say this but…say if you ever wanted to be in a relationship like that with me, I think it would be best to mention that while I do love the idea of you and I…being together like that, I don't think I'm fully ready to-"

"Have a girlfriend? That's okay. I understand."

"You're not bothered?"

"Of course not. If that's how you feel then I totally respect that." She took my wing and grasped it comfortingly. "By the way, I am very much aware of the rules that your church has and I respect those too. Trust me. In fact, since you follow them to make yourself feel spiritual clean, I guess that's another reason why I admire you; like I said before, you're a nice guy with a big heart."

"Thanks. Um…plus eventually, when I am ready, I'm actually gonna have to a girl from my word, and well…"

"Oh, that's okay. While I admit, even I've felt the same way a bit since after Flash and I broke up and I've been reformed. But still, being in a relationship like that again, if it's with you or someone else, then it would nice. But whatever choice you make that you think is right, I promise I'll always respect that."

"Wow. I really appreciate that."

"No problem. But don't think that means I won't occasionally do this for laughs." Then to my surprise, she gave me a two second quick kiss…to my beak and gave me a loving hug. I felt so anxious that I became a scarlet macaw in my black suit and mask again. Then, while still hugging me, she faced me again. "Not only that…those words you said to me after saving me from that virus were something that I will never forget."

Hearing her bring up that memory made me stop blushing and decide to play along. "Me? Saving you? I don't think so, I think it was more like you saving me. Because if you didn't kill the virus that was in me, I would've died."

"Well I would've died first if you didn't take the bullet for me."

Those words just made us laugh. We were obviously having a good time together talking, but failed to notice that we were still embracing each other.

"Hmm. And you know something? I probably wouldn't be good as a boyfriend." I said to her for more laughs.

"What are you talking about?"

"I still don't think I'm really your type."

"Not my type?" She stopped hugging me and said, "Let's see…you try to respect the people you chat with online, you try to limit yourself and be a good person following your church's laws, and you have friends and family who think you're a someone who earns respect. I say that's someone who is definitely my type. But don't be so hard on how you look. You remember you've unmasked yourself to me and the others before and your face, your real face, does not bother at all. You look like a normal person, and (seductive tone) it's something that people would still call handsome. Plus, if you're talking about any personal traits then remember that everybody has stuff like that. We don't always feel proud of it but try to be respectful about it. So that's another thing I can understand."

"Really?"

"Really. And now I'm realizing that you wanted to hear me say that, didn't you?"

"Maybe?" She gently shoved me and we laughed again. "But now, Sunset, I wanna say thanks again. It's actually been great chatting with you after so long."

"You're welcome. But it doesn't have to end now. Is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Well…sure. For this occasion, maybe we can go past the 'six questions only' thing. How about you ask me a question and then I ask you one?"

"Alright. I'm all for it. Let's see…um…" Sunset wondered what to ask me, but when she looked right at me again, she made a tiny smile after the best idea came to her. "Alright, C. My question is: If someone dared you to sing a love song to me (and willingly you accepted), what song would it be?"

"Oh…" I blushed again, and to not look so nervous, I said "Well there is one song I've known for a long time. Do you actually want me to sing it?"

"Only if you want to."

"Alright." I took a deep breath and offered for her to take my wing. And when she did take it, we got into a dance position as I was ready to sing to her.

I sang…

" _You're So True_ " by Joseph Arthur

I was trying to gently sing one of the best songs I've listen to in the past ( _ **since 2004 when Shrek 2 came out**_ ) and she appeared to love it when I believed I saw that her eyes sparkle, her smile was very sweet, and she hugged me while we were still dancing on the rod. I wasn't a real dancer but I did my best to make it feel good, and the fact that we were both enjoying the moment, whether as a pair or as friends, it felt great.

Then I whistled the final note before the stars in the sky started twinkling. Sunset looked at me with a great smile.

"C…that was beautiful."

"Like you."

"Aww."

So we hugged each other again, and I felt undeniably proud of what I did before, "So are you okay if I asked my question?"

"Ask away. Unless that one was it."

"Hehe, no. It's this: (blushing through the mask more) While I maybe holding up my statement on not being ready to go on dates, would be okay if I asked to…to kiss you…right now only?"

She looked surprised but only made another loving smile to that request. "…Yes."

"Okay." I noticed her close eyes and looked like she was about to kiss me, but with any courage I had, I already beat her to it. I gave her a five second kiss long to her beak…and I think we both enjoyed it as we continued to still hug each other until I was first to stop.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"You're welcome. And…(tongue clicking)…did you eat some peppermints before we left?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you…and I'm not gonna be honest with you either."

"Haha!"

We made only more laughs, and I was ready flap my wings back to the house since it was seemed like we've been out long enough. Until Sunset stopped me again.

"Wait, C. There's actually one more thing I wanna mention."

"Okay?"

"First off, I think it was great chatting with you too. Second, I know you said that you weren't ready to be relationships like the ones we were talking about and that someday you will meet someone but let me ask you this:" She whispered it to my ear. "who says Sunset Feather can't be based on your future girlfriend from the real world?" Then kissed the tip of my beak again before flying back to the house first.

All I could feel was my heart pounding like King Kong. That showed that she really did like me and at least we were still able to hang out. So I just shook my head, smiled, and flew back to the house, where it looked like nobody noticed we were gone. Seeing that, me and Sunset just looked at each other before we shrugged our shoulders and joined back in. But there were some moments where I noticed some of the girls wink at me, and Garrett or Spike gave me the same thing but with a thumbs up. Which did give me the feeling that they did notice us gone.

Though that theory got even worse when Garrett said, "Hey C, you doing okay?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Because I think the girls are ready for the next segment of this party."

"Huh?"

Then I saw each of the girls fly to the kitchen island and they all smiled facing me. Even Jewel Millenn was in her red macaw form. Garrett explained aloud, "We decided to play a little game where the birthday boy has to fly around the house avoiding the girls who will be catching you (by having to grab you by the wings or shoulders)."

"Wait what?" Blushes came back but were much worse.

"You'll have to get away as far you can in three, two…" Then I flew out of the room as fast as I could, but without hesitating, the girls went off too. They didn't wanna let Garrett finish but wanted to play the game to have some more laughs with me. I was feeling hot and energetic trying to fly away from the girls. I did my best trying to hide at every corner, used what speed I had, and I at least got to see every inch of the house which looked cool. But at every fifteen seconds, one of the girls were able to catch me by the shoulder or wing. Which implied that they were winning before we made it back to the kitchen and they dog-piled me into the dorito bowl. Creating quite a crunchy and powdery mess, but despite that position, the girls were on top of me and we were able to laugh out through all of that.

"Oh man, that was too good!" Pinkie cried.

"Indeed. Right now, I don't even mind the mess here for once. I too just think that was exhilarating, haha!" Even Rarity couldn't stop giggling.

RD, "Now that was a good kind of blast!"

Then I said to all of the girls, "Yeah…(chuckling and gasping)…It's…It's pretty obvious that teasing me is the one thing you guys find more laughable than anything."

"Oh really?!" They all chanted. Then they tickled me! They made me laugh again and it was so big that I couldn't say anything except "Garrett, haha! Help!" I was looking at him from an upside down angle and he looked like he wasn't going to stop them. Spike and COMP weren't any different. So the nine just continued until seven seconds passed.

They finally gave me the chance to breathe. "Okay…(chuckling and gasping more)…Thanks for that. Now is there anything else you 'buddy buddies' wanna surprise me with?" I asked in a tone both humorous and sarcastic. Then I noticed Rarity and Sunset smile before approaching me.

Rarity, "Maybe this. Consider it our first birthday present to you." Then both girls grabbed my wings and gave me a great big kiss on my cheeks like last year. Nothing made me feel more frozen.

Pinkie, "Oops. I think you guys broke him."

They all chuckled again. And they were sort of right for that kiss felt sweeter all the candy and desserts we had left. Something that made us want to continue the party. In fact, me and JM turned back to our human forms while the Feather Seven decided to turn into their pony-selves before we went on, and the party was fantastic as it went on. There wasn't a single sweet that was bad, all of them were delicious and savoring, especially for Pinkie or Rainbow Dash.

Garrett and I were able to play Smash Bros, and despite the complex controls…I won. Though it was hard to tell if he let me win.

We all got to take turns playing Minecraft: Story Mode and enjoyed the story as always.

The girls did a lip sync battle, while making me participate too. I got to lip sync " _Believe_ " by Shawn Mends and " _Can't Stop The Feeling_ " by Justin Timberlake

And to get revenge on the girls, I had Garrett use his power ring to morph himself into a victim of the black symbiote, looking like Venom, while having him sing karaoke:

" _Venom_ " (Clean Version) by Eminem

He had fangs, giant white eyes, small claws, and black goop on his joints and on some parts of his head and chest. He looked freaky but did the song well and looked liked it gave some of the girls a good scare and laugh. Making the party that much more fun. From there all we did was just the party more and more ith music, eating, and talking until night officially rolled in. The time where we were all ready to say goodbye.

"Hehe, bye guys. Thanks for setting this up for me." I said with gratefulness.

Fluttershy, "No problem, C. You have a great time this year, alright?"

Applejack, "And it was nice talking to you after so long, sugarcube. We'll see ya again later."

They all hugged me, and in their bird forms, they flew off into the city sections. Either to find their place to stay or head back to their home universe.

The only friends left was Garrett, Jewel, and Sunset.

"Thanks again, guys." I said to them.

Garrett, "You got it, big guy."

Jewel, "Always happy to come along to something when you want us. Speaking of which, the two of us and the rest of our Gang are heading to the Coney World section tomorrow. Do you wanna come?"

"Absolutely!" I replied happily.

"Great. You can meet us there at 3."

"Got it."

Sunset, "Okay. In the meantime, I think the girls and I are gonna hang out on the island more before we head home. But C?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay for a while now if the two of us could hang out together more?"

"Us? Well…sure. Definitely."

"Great. And like AJ said, it was great talking to you again." Then she quickly kissed my cheek again before turning into her bird form and flying off. "See ya later, buddy."

I felt like I wanted to make a loving sigh over her, but when I at least made the face of it, I noticed Garrett and Jewel smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, even though it was obvious why they looked at me like that.

Jewel, "You really like her, don't you?"

"Oh please don't ask me that."

Garrett, "You know you're starting to sound like me when I met Jewel."

Jewel, "Well only a little since Mr. Sensitive here isn't very sensitive, C. Anyway, you have a good night, buddy. This birthday was great."

I replied, "Thanks. You guys have a good time too." They turned back and walked away. I had a feeling the day was over for me and my friends as we were going our separate ways. So I was gonna head to my hotel until I heard Jewel yell out, "Oh and one more thing! I'm really looking forward to see your story: CR34T0R and Sunset Feather!"

"Oh crap." I whispered, and I could tell she enjoyed my reaction. It was officially a day where I could not only enjoy my birthday but where the girls could treat me like I was cute. Either way, it was a great day and officially a new year for me.

* * *

 _ **One important thing to know is: kids, you should never pretend to fight each other or anyone else at home (or anywhere).**_

 _ **And while I was planning on posting this on the 30th, it is Thanksgiving and it's most likely that a part of me couldn't wait any longer. So let me know if you guys enjoyed it, and…**_

 _ **HAPPY THANKSGIVING**_


	47. New Rule!

_**To be clear, it is a new rule for me, haha.**_

 _ **At times, I tell you guys when I am sick, or when I have to endure with a blackout, or even when I told you what religion I was in. Now that's going to be different. From now on, to follow FFN's rules and keep my place in the site, if I make a small post, I do it on Bloggers and Google+, but if I make an announcement here, then It'll be displayed as a short story. And this little one may not be canon to "Ask C" but if it could considered that, know that it takes place after the Arsenal saga and on December 12 (yesterday).**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **NEW RULE!**

* * *

While enjoying my time in the real world, taking care of the house, leisure, scheduling myself, and getting ready to finish the first semester of college…I decided to take a trip back to Endless again.

In the Endless universe, Sunset and I have been doing great as friends and have mostly been hanging out together (in both macaw and human) at either the Megaverse Resort or one of the island's Coney World fairs at the shores.

My time with her was great. We talked, hanged out and ate, and even went on some rides. I'm never one for roller coasters but she was, and we didn't have a problem just walking around. Though there were times where if I looked a little, I noticed her winking at me or giving me that funny smile ( _ **the same one she and the others gave to Principal Cinch**_ ) over and over again. Though neither of us talked about flirting. We just hanged out as good friends and went about our days with the rest of our friends.

Then when I went back home, I spent my time thinking about that while taking care of things.

But currently, I came back to Endless again because…I wasn't too good. I woke up lightheaded, feeling dizzy and stuff, so I came to Endless in order to heal myself better. And I got the attention of my friends enough for them to help me a little.

Me, Jewel, Garrett, and their other friend Maria were together on a small spot in the park. I was laying down on the grassy grounds and each of them showed some consideration.

"How does it feel, C?" Maria asked me as she checked my head for a possible fever.

"Well…right now it's not as bad as it was before I came here, but I think I'm getting a little better. No problem."

"That's good to hear."

Then Jewel said "Heck, maybe laying down out here in this place is good for you."

Garrett, "Yeah. And just know that even if you're not feeling right, there are still doctors on this island that are able to help."

"Thanks, guys but I'm not that sick and again I'm feeling better."

"Alright, alright. We believe you."

Jewel, "But hang on. Maybe to take your mind off of it more, why don't you talk to us about your plans?"

"Huh? Oh, okay. Let's see…just yesterday I released chapter 2 of 'Blu and Jewel: Best Parents Ever.'"

Maria, "Oh yeah, I already read that and I have to say I love how you are making the story go so far."

"Thanks. But remember that it was StrikeTheDragon who first thought of the concept, so I think he deserves a good pat on the back too."

"That's good of you to mention."

"Let's see what else? Yeah, things in my real life are turning out fine since Christmas is coming. My family and I will be spending some good time around it and make the best of it. And on Christmas Day, I will release a new episode to my Q&A series. Something that is good and fun to share for the most wonderful time of year."

Jewel, "Another good thing to mention."

Garrett, "Definitely. But C, if you plan on inviting me and Jewel to this, is it okay if we pass? Mikka and Scott wanted us and the rest of our Gang to come to our own Christmas Party."

"Oi, I forgot about that."

Me, "Really? Hmm. I guess that's alright with me. I've been making you two stay back from the others for quite a long, haven't I? Plus I think I can still invite Sunset and the girls, and have a party with my family on Paradise Island."

Maria, "Actually, C? Are you okay with inviting me and the Gang 3?"

"You guys wanna come along?"

"Absolutely. Me, my brother, and everyone haven't been hanging out with you lately so we wanna try out this little episode you have planned. Though the boys of the group aren't bronies, I think they'll be nice."

"Well in that case, the answer is yes!"

"Thanks."

Maria hugged me, which felt a little warm and tight.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Ooh sorry."

She let go, and Garrett and Jewel chuckled.

Jewel, "So is there anything else you have planned, C?"

"A little. Okay, as I've said, 'Ask C' will have its small Christmas episode on the 25th. After that will come another spin off chapter of NKS, Christmas themed. Then I might finally get to work on my TGS novel and the summary stories on Wattpad. So from then on, I'll just be pacing myself a little and work on things I have now and others."

"Looking forward to seeing all of that then. Hey, if you're okay with it, do you wanna walk with me and Maria."

"Uh…sure. I think I'm up to it. Just…just give me a second to get up. I still feel dizzy."

So I slowly got up from the ground, and did my best to fight the light-headed sickness and walked with my friends while Garrett waved goodbye to us since he planned to meet up with his Gang.

With all of those plans discussed and having to walk with my friends, I began to feel a whole lot better. That was something to appreciate before I started my break that would go on until December 25th.

* * *

 _ **There you go, that's how it's going to go. That is the plan. Now to clear up some things.**_

 _ **To Alexriolover95: Sorry, but the Maria in this little story is a character for TGS, it's not your mother. It's not even based on her.**_

 _ **And also...this year has been very interesting. I'm giving a big thanks to everyone who has read my stories and left a review on almost each chapter. And thanks for having me read yours too.**_

 _ **To everyone who has asked me what I thought about your stories, know that many of them were fun, good, and dramatic to read, but I apologize if I will not be reading every story/chapter or leave a review every time or at all. But thank you for being nice about it, and I say you are all doing well with displaying your own ideas.**_

 _ **Thank you, and I hope you all have a happy holiday.**_


	48. Tis the Season!

_**Hello everybody! Can you believe it? It is officially the 18th (or 19th, if I'm wrong) Christmas of the twenty first century! It is now the time to celebrate the best time of year where families come together, share gifts, admire decorations, and enjoy peace on earth.**_

 _ **So I hope everyone's having a happy holiday, and know that this story continues as well as the others. In fact, after this short episode, I'll release a small Christmas theme chapter for "Rio: A New Kind of Story" as the new year begins and then I will get to work on my other story projects.**_

 _ **Now before I begin this, let me just say I'm glad that I got 100 reviews from this, but I would like to respond to the recent one that came up.**_

 _ **Look, I'm sorry that I didn't follow the rules that say I shouldn't include a Q &A series or lyrics, and such. I'm sorry about that, just please understand that I am doing my best to make sure that I am following the rest. No more adding all lyrics, and such like that, and for this chapter, the format will be made a little differently.**_

 _ **But let's see what you guys think. Please let me know if you like it.**_

 _ **Also, know that if this story does get deleted from the site eventually, I am resourceful enough to save every chapter and re-upload them somewhere else, like DeviantART.**_

* * *

' **TIS THE SEASON!**

* * *

T'was the bright morning day of Christmas 2018, throughout all of Fanfiction Island, all seemed colorful and festive. But no creatures were stirring, expect for…every OC native celebrating the joyful winter holidays. Including a group of colorful macaws, a young wolf cub, a group of sci-fi OC adventurers known as the Gang 3, a robotic floating orb, and me.

All of us, 24 characters, were together in one place, at the same big house where my birthday was celebrated.

A while ago, Maria, one of the Gang 3's leaders, suggested that she and her team could spend time with me, the Feather Seven, Spike, Carla, and COMP together during the holidays. So far it turned out to be great.

All ready before the party started, Pinkie Pie had all the decorations set up (thanks to COMP, Rarity, and Spike), and me and Sunset became the first to come into the house before the rest of the girls showed up. Then came the Gang 3, and the place already became as festive as the party with Christmas cheers.

Music played through the room's speakers.

There were bowls of candy and baked desserts on every table.

Christmas decor were all around every corner.

It was like the whole house itself was getting into the Christmas spirit.

So when all of us came together, all we did was begin to talk and greet each other with kindness. We did have presents to give each other but decided to save those for later. It was just a humble party with good food and music playing for the family holiday with friends together.

"Every time it comes, you can never stop noticing why they call this 'the most time of the year', huh?" I asked as I was standing with Maria, her friend Bracken, and Sunset, and Applejack by the kitchen island.

Maria responded, "You got that right."

Applejack, "Hey I don't think anyone told me what happened to Garrett and Jewel, aren't they coming?"

I explained to her, "Well I wanted to invite them but they and the original Gang wanted to set up their own Christmas party. But either way, with or without them, this get-together is turning out to be great, right?"

"Ha, yeah."

Then Sunset said to me, "So C, is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"Hmm…nothing too special actually. For me, I saw the SPIDER-VERSE movie and other things, took care of things at home, finished my first semester, and uh…oh, just yesterday, my family and I were able to get together and have our Christmas Eve party at Paradise Island. It was pretty great. What about you guys?"

"Hmm. Well…so far Hasbro hasn't put anything new into our scripts. So until they do, I think me and my friends are just gonna be relaxing here and in our world for a while. Plus, I really am enjoying the Christmas party."

"That's good to hear! Keep in mind, I helped with that, friend." COMP laughed as she hovered over to us. "Sorry to interrupt you four but I just wanted to mention that we have just one question come in today, and we wanna see if you're willing to do the answers for everyone right now."

Everybody in the room heard her, and while I might've felt a little nervous, I just shrugged my shoulders. "Why not?"

"Great!"

Then we all gathered a little closer and sat by the couches and seats in the living room. Before COMP became the first to speak, I slowly took a breather before getting ready.

"Okay. Now to make it more fun again, would you be okay if after I ask the question, can ask you two more from myself?"

"Uh sure."

"How about one more after that, from me, of course?" Sunset asked, and smiled by raising her wing to get my attention.

"Sure, again." Already I felt more nervous, but sat down next to Sunset and Spike as I tried to calm down more by taking a slow sip of my hot chocolate.

"Alright," COMP finally started. "our first question of the day comes from one good friend ( _ **from Alexriolover95**_ ), and he asks, what appears to be the best question ever… _When are you and Sunset going to get married?!_ "

Once she asked that, everybody in the room did their best to hold back their laughters…and I almost choked on my drink. I was just so shocked that I didn't spit out the cocoa but did have trouble swallowing it. So I coughed hard and Sunset, who was blushing as massively as I was, tried patting me so I would stop hurting.

"N-No! No." I tried saying and laughed after I quit coughing. "Uh, haha, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but-but-but me and Sunset…I don't think we…well…"

I was obviously too scared so Sunset tried to finish for me. "Sorry guys, but I don't think me and my friend will do that at all. Right now we just are friends, okay?" She spoke kindly. And then I nodded slowly before giving Sunset a pat to the shoulder.

"If you say so." COMP chuckled.

I noticed the look on everyone's faces. While they were trying to be nice, I could very well tell that they wanted to be funny. Spike, Maria, and the Feather Six looked the most sensitive while Sunset only made a gentle smile, looking at me a little. I did the same thing and we were both feeling too nervous.

COMP continued, "Okay, now teasing aside, I wanna get on with my two questions and then Sunset's Q."

I relaxed and responded tough like, "Fine. Ask away, 'friend'."

"Haha, okay. Okay, okay, okay. Oh yeah…Star Wars: The Last Jedi is officially a year old, it was good movie, though many fans have dissed it. _So can you tell us what you liked about it?_ "

"Oh yeah. What I liked about Episode 8 was, even though there were some things they could've done to make it better, it was still a good movie. They made Poe's role much longer than it was in the last film, Rose was a rather good character, we finally saw Leia use her abilities for once, it still worked well with making the movie humorous like they have for the MARVEL movies, Yoda's appearance was well done, and the best part was probably the scene where Ben tricked Snoke. That part was just clever and thrilling. Same for when the cruiser ram into the First Order's fleet. And finally, the thing about Luke…while it would've better to see what JJ Abrams had planned for him, there were things that Luke taught that actually brought up good points about the Jedi Order. So yeah, still a good movie, and I still give the whole saga itself a 10 out of 10."

"Cool."

Then Rainbow Dash spoke up, "I think you'll find us having a mutual opinion on that." And the rest of the Feather Seven nodded.

COMP, "Next question: _Since 2018 is almost over, what was the biggest action movie you've seen so far this year?_ "

"I think the easiest answer would be…AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR, considering it's the one movie many Marvel fans have been waiting for for six years. The big movie about the many iconic superheroes crossovering together to fight their biggest enemy yet, and with how it ended…it just makes people want more. Plus, it also inspired me to make another action fanfiction in the future ( _ **that has the exact same plot as Infinity War, just so you know**_ )."

"Nice, and now that you mention it, I am looking forward to the next movie END GAME. Bur now…Sunset, I believe it's your turn."

Sunset stood up and said, "Thanks COMP. Okay C, now early you brought up the new movie 'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse' and thinking about that brought up something funny. In one of your past episodes, you talked about how you possibly sounded like a few familiar actors. But when you brought up Spider-Verse…it made me think that to my ears, you sound like a much younger version of the actor who's playing Peter Parker in this movie."

"Excuse me? Uh, really?"

"Yeah. So if I'm right, _would you like to do some impressions of that version of Spider-Man from the movie, just to humor me and everyone?_ "

"Um…well when you put it like that, I guess I can try it out."

"Great."

I did what she asked and stood in the middle of the dining table. I looked around at everyone and cleared my throat (and removed my mask) before showing off quotes that belonged to the Spider-Verse movie.

 _ **My name is Peter Parker.**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure you know the rest.**_

 _ **I saved the city,**_

 _ **fell in love,**_

 _ **then I saved the city again, and again, and again.**_

 _ **Look I'm a comic book,**_

 _ **a cereal,**_

 _ **I did a Christmas album,**_

 _ **and a so and so popsicle.**_

 _ **But this isn't about me.**_

 _ **Not anymore.**_

Everybody clapped and smiled. My voice was not a perfect match but maybe, just maybe a tiny bit close. I smiled back at my friends and continued,

 _ **Alright, kid, listen up. This fry is your universe. It's soggy, it's weird, it's gross. And this delicious, normal fry is my universe.**_

 _ **And that's a no on the cape. Be respectful, Spider-Man doesn't wear a cape.**_

 _ **Teenagers, this is the worst.**_

 _ **What makes you different is what makes you Spider-Man**_

"…and scene."

I bowed humbly and everybody clapped again. "Thank you." I said and Sunset and Applejack patted my shoulders.

"That was a good one, sugar cube." Applejack said.

I replied, "Thanks. Now that that's done, you guys okay with continuing the party?"

"Sure!" Everyone said in unison.

Then with party commencing, we were able to talk more and mess around with the food. The room became more colorful with decorations before Ivan, one of the Gang 3 members, suggested we do Christmas Karaoke.

" _Angels We Have Heard On High_ " by Third Day

That was the first song we played, and everybody suggested me to sing it, which was inevitable. I sang a Christmas song and did it well while everybody else took a turn after that.

Spike sang " _Jolly Ol' Saint Nick_ "

Maria sang " _Mary, Did You Know?_ "

Everybody had a great time, but then came the point again where we relaxed and got to watch the "Kung-Fu Panda: Holiday." Which was one of my favorite holiday specials, and seeing everyone enjoy made me feel good. But what made it even better was that while I was in the back row, watching with everyone still, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Then turned and saw that it was Sunset.

She whispered to me, "Hey, are you okay with talking to me outside now?"

"Huh, oh sure."

She smiled and we flew to the front door to take our exit, making it outside to land on the bars. With our talons we stood on the same place where we spoke on my birthday, only this time it was fully night, all the stars were shining high, and behind us was the whole island in the holiday theme.

The moment we stood on, things seemed very silent, probably because she wanted to enjoy the scene. And I didn't blame her.

"Wow. Sure is a nice night." I silently said. Then she replied, "Yep." And took my wing.

"It sure is a nice night, C. In fact…" the grip she had on my wing was suddenly tighter and yet loving, and when I turned my head to face her, she made a sweet smile to me. Seeing her stare at me like that again was very heart-pounding once again. And what made it worse was that after I decided to look up, I noticed her holding a mistletoe above us. I felt like my heart was gonna explode. So I stuttered.

"W-Whoa, Sunset, wait a second, we don't have to…I mean I don't know if I'm…"

"Oh hush up." She laughed and dangled the mistletoe repeatedly and tried to catch me as I nervously backed up. "Aw, come on."

"But Sunset, haha…"

I tried to escape but she was able to grab my wing and embrace me before she made her loving smile…and kissed me in the beak. Sunset was kissing me again, and let a few seconds past before I enjoyed it. I kissed and hugged her back, before both of us let go and smiled at each other.

"Wow, that felt good." I sighed.

"Thank you, C." She hugged me tighter again and with a brighter smile. Which made me ask, "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course. I just like teasing you. But I did also wanna have a mistletoe moment and enjoy that kiss."

"Thanks. Hmm. Merry Christmas, Sunset."

"Merry Christmas, C. And hey, how about to past the time together, to make the night more exciting, do you wanna try flying around more?"

"Flying around more?" I looked around. With how the island was shaped, I smiled and thought that was a way to make the night interesting. "Alrighty. But to really make it fun, I think it should go like this. TAG, YOU'RE IT!" I pressed her shoulder hard and flew away from her, which made her laugh and decided to follow.

"Oh, real mature, buddy!" She laughed and the chase was on.

Both of us together soared through the air, and went through the rocks at the shores like they were obstacle courses before we zoomed to the city sections, speeding passed buildings and flying objects. The chase was indeed fun and excited.

"Haha! Oh this is so good!" Sunset chanted.

I said, "I know, right?! But don't talk like we're reaching the end yet! You still haven't caught me!"

She laughed to that again and tried to going the tag part.

Then it got better when we reached the ocean, where the reflection of the stars were shining a little and we glided above the surface of the water.

It was amazing, and by looking at Sunset's (amazing) face, I could tell that even she felt like she was in a cool flight scene from a movie.

I felt so energetic about it too that I decided to whistle a good tone for the mood.

"Hey, are you whistling?" Sunset asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought it would sound good for the moment."

"Well why are you stopping now?"

"Haha!"

We both laughed and I continued whistling…

" _Go Do_ " by Jonsi

I whistled the same song that played when Sunset, Garrett, and everyone were trying to get me to fly for the first time ( _ **during Ch.29**_ ) and it made this moment just as thrilling as that. I whistled through every verse and through each one the two of us still flew through the water and air, before we finally went up and stopped, hovering to notice the whole island…and each other.

"Wow. So far, I would have to say that this Christmas turned out great. Thanks, Sunset." I said to her.

"Thank you too. You, Garrett, and Jewel have been showing me and my friends a good time on the island. Each day just seems to be more exciting. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Oh, and one more thing." Sunset smiled again and quickly gave another kiss but this time it was to the cheek. It was as surprising as the last one but just as enjoyable too.

"I like you." Sunset said to me.

"Me too, hehe. Say, do you maybe wanna head back to the others?"

"Sure. I don't think we missed too much of the special."

Our smiles together still hanged up and decided to glide back to the house where it looked like everyone was still watching the special. Sunset about ready but I stopped for a second.

"Hey Sunset?"

"Yeah?"

She turned to me, and while I didn't say anything, I used my courage to finally give her a kiss to the cheek. She seemed surprised as I was but smiled, either enjoying that or happy that I did it to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's go join the…others."

"What?"

She turned to where I was looking, and both of us noticed the rest of the Feather Seven, standing on the edge of the inside window, smiling at us! They saw me kiss Sunset and look like they were in a teasing mood.

"Oh boy."

Sunset chuckled, "Haha, let's just go in and try to ignore them.

"I'll try."

Then we flew back into the house, and actually did do our best to ignore our friends while the special was still playing.

Sunset was secretly smiling, as far as I noticed, and I kinda felt the same way while the girls tried to leave us alone.

Already though the night was amazing as well as the day, and it made me think,

"Man…another Christmas, another year, another good time has passed. Can't wait to see what's gonna come up next."

And that came up to my mind all night while the special was still playing and the holidays continued on.

* * *

 _ **Having to be kissed by the character you admire is just about every fan's dream, haha.**_

 _ **Now I'd like to point out these creditable details (or disclaimers if that's the proper term):**_

• _**The Gang 3 is a group of sci-fi OC heroes created by me.**_

• _**Sunset, Spike, and the Equestria Girls belong to Hasbro, but their macaw and wolf forms are my idea.**_

• _**Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse belongs to Sony and Marvel Studios.**_

• _**Star Wars: The Last Jedi belongs to Disney.**_

• _**Every Christmas song mentioned in this belong to the various artists.**_

 _ **And another thing, the actor that Sunset was referring to was named Jake Johnson (seen in Jurassic World) and I brought him up like this because sometimes I feel like I almost sound like him. Not completely but a little.**_

 _ **Anyway, putting that aside, I would just like to say that I've had some good times this year as well as you guys have, and I hope so far everyone is having a wonderful time of year before 2019 comes up. By then, it will be close to the 3rd anniversary of when I became T8ECR34T0R on FFN. So for that I wish to say thanks to everyone who has be kind and supported me.**_

 _ **From everyone who read my stories, including every author I listed as friends on my profile (from Alexriolover95 to Zactyblu), I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


	49. Arsenal: Part 6: Expansion and Losses

_**Okay, before I start this, just know that while I appreciate Alex trying to show support, I'm still gonna send new Q &A episodes to DeviantART only. Just remember that you can still find the links to those in my G+ page.**_

 _ **But…just because my Q &A entries stop that doesn't mean the stories in between can.**_

 _ **The Arsenal Saga, as well as other FFI canon stories, will continue here. Including maybe an eventual upcoming story about a Star Wars parody that a certain friend suggested.**_

 _ **Now, to the critics who keep telling me to stop or be careful, know that this isn't going to be in a chat/script format, and that if I did want to still make announcement posts here again, let's see if they'll still be in proper format.**_

 _ **Plus, just FOR NOW ONLY, before the DeviantART movement thing, I'll answer one last question.**_

 _ **To Alexriolover95:**_ Here's to hoping. I haven't seen anything new about it on Wikipedia yet or maybe anything that was considered official, but fingers crossed. At least there are still continuums for the other stories we admire.

 _ **And know that after this comes "MLDP" and me going to the drafts of my novel more.**_

 _ **Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the Arsenal Saga.**_

* * *

 **ARSENAL: PART 6: EXPANSION AND LOSSES**

* * *

As everything around her sounded unclear and looked black, Fiona Fox was unconscious, tied-up into one of the pilot seats of my ship, and could barely feel anything until she began to wake up and slow opened her eyes to see everything. She could see she was tied-up and heard me and my friends talking to each other while we were all in the same room.

"But how?"

"Why are you asking any of us?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe she's the one behind all this?"

"Since when does she or any of her friends have the power to do any of this?"

"Well Scourge himself is pretty dangerous, so maybe he…"

"Let's try not to jump to conclusions here."

Fiona was feeling extremely weirded out with seeing all of us together and didn't know what was going on. So she got our attention by shaking the chair and saying, "Um…hello! Excuse me, hate to interrupt this weird discussion you folks are having, but I'd just like to ask, what the heck is going on?!"

That was enough to make us all look at her but not say a word. I was the closest near her, so I scowled and wanted to approached her, until Sunset stopped me and did it instead.

"Uh…hi, Fiona Fox, right?"

"You were expecting maybe Amy Rose? Yes, it's me. And in case you ask, I know who guys are. Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash, "Nice to meet a fan." She said sarcastically.

"Not even close, sports girl. Sometimes it takes a fictional character to know another one. As for you guys…" She observed Leo and the others and continued, "…you're OCs, right? As in characters people use in the fanfiction multiverse?"

Leo, "Yes?"

Sebastian, "Okay now that we've been introduced, young lady, is there any chance you can at all tell us what you're doing here?"

"You tell me, considering you're the folks who obviously tied me up to this chair!" Fiona looked mad and struggled to get out but it was useless.

"Can't imagine why." I coughed.

"Haha. Look, how about you guys tell me where I am? Maybe we can settle this misunderstanding?"

"Well…" Carla wanted to explain, but we all looked at each other in hesitation before deciding to huddle.

"Should we tell her?" Carla asked.

Sebastian, "I'm not sure if that's even a good idea."

Mikka, "I agree. Each of us know very well who that fox is and what she did to her friends."

Elizabeth, "Hold on, guys. I don't wanna be the big jerk in the room who believes in that 'once a villain, always a villain' crap, so look. I know as well as you do that she's bad news but…sooner or later, she's gonna find out eventually. And if we play ball with her with caution and patience, maybe she can help us figure out this mess."

Leo, "Assuming she's involved still?"

"Maybe she is or maybe she isn't, but still…"

While everyone was talking, I rolled my eyes before noticing Sunset staring at Fiona. When I looked into her eyes, I had a feeling that maybe she was feeling pity in her heart, that she was looking at herself again.

So I whispered to her, "Subset? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, C. It's just…follow me for a second."

So I listened to her and without catching anyone's attention, we were able to speak at another in the room.

"Look at Fiona. When you see her, who does she remind you of?" Sunset asked me dearly.

"If you're implying yourself, please don't, okay? You are nothing like that girl."

"Or at least, not anymore."

"No. Sunset, I don't my level of judgement to be like Starswirl's or Eduardo's used to be but we both know she can't be trusted. She cheated on Sonic, betrayed Sally and the Freedom Fighters, and slapped Tails in the face for goodness' sake. I know that didn't happen in your universe or technically even mine but it did in hers."

"I know, and I'm not asking you or anybody to trust her. I think we should take pity on her and follow Elizabeth's advice. Besides, you trust me, right C?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then let's at least give it a chance."

When Sunset stop speaking, she walked up to Fiona, making everyone stop talking as she kneeled down to make eye contact.

"Fiona, look, we're not fond of having you in this position or anything but at the moment you know why we can't trust you. But we can show where we're at." Sunset said to her before standing up and turning Fiona around to look out the windshield of the ship, where an entire view of the damaged city was shown.

The site of it all made Fiona's jaw drop and eyes grow large. So she slowly asked, "Where am I?"

Sunset looked at us one more time, then sighed before saying to Fiona, "You're in a place called Fanfiction Island…in a dimension called Endless."

"Heck…wait? Endless?" Fiona felt familiar with that title. She turned herself around and faced me. "I thought I recognized you. You're that fanfiction author most folks have been talking about. CR34T0R, right? With a 3, 4, and 0? And likes Spider-Man so much."

"You've heard of me?" I asked, blushing through the mask. "I wish I could say I was flattered."

"Hmm." She humphed. "So I take it you're the one who brought me to this world?"

"What? No, of course not. But hang on, before we get to anything else, I just wanna ask, which Fiona Fox are we even talking to?"

"Huh? What do you mean whi-? Oh, right. Uh…I'm assuming the one we're both thinking of? Where I'm real in my world and a comic in yours? I don't know, the multiverse is totally complicated through other people's thoughts. The point is I'm real…and I'll admit only some of what you're accusing me for is real."

Sebastian, "Some?"

"Okay all, yes. So?"

"So, it's all the more reason why we're tied up."

Elizabeth, "Anyway, is there anything you can tell us that might be able to help all of us with this situation? The entire island is falling apart because of these massive beacons and meteors that keep appearing. They are destroying everything that makes our homes and are making many OCs all over disappear into some prison dimension or something. And the fact that you're here without anyone giving you access to the gate creates a lot of questions. So please, just tell us why you are here. Help us so we can help you."

Hearing that assertive statement made all of us too stund to speak. Elizabeth was always the kind and hyper kind of OC, not serious and super tough sounding. Even Fiona couldn't speak. But she did look like she was trying to think.

"Okay. Um…um…I don't know. I don't know how I got here, I don't even remember the last thing that happened before I got here." Fiona almost sounded fearful. "All I know is that I was in my universe with Scourge and the rest of our crew doing whatever the heck, and then all of the sudden, things around me just blacked out. Like I woke up from a bash to the head. Then when my eyes opened everything was still black and I felt like I was suffocating. I thought I was gonna die until I heard voices and felt a rock on top of me. So I banged on it repeatedly, hoping that someone would save me. And I'll admit, I'm glad you did or else I'd be, you know, whatever. Thanks. Though I'd probably be more grateful if I wasn't a prisoner again."

I sighed to her, "Hmm…look, we're sorry about this inconvenience here but…are you serious about what you said?"

"Yes. I know I'm not the most trustworthy fox in the multiverse but I'm telling the truth. I don't know what brought me here. Still assuming it wasn't specifically yo-" Before Fiona finished, I could tell that she sounded innocent. Though it was still hard to trust her even with pity, but when she was about to spit out her final word, an alarm in the ship went off.

"What the heck?" I said and ran to the pilot control panel. The alarm was coming from a radio signal. I pushed one of the buttons and we heard a response.

"CR34T0R! C! C! Help, anyone!" That voice was from Ryan Parker. He sounded like he was in panic.

I took the console mic and responded to him, "Ryan, is that you? What's wrong?! What's going on?" As I asked that, my friends and I jumped over hearing a loud sonic boom noises. That got me so scared that I ran out of the ship, stood on the roof of the building, and saw more purple beacons. But what made that site so terrifying was that it was at the ocean, right where the refugee cruises were. "Oh no." I mumbled. "Oh no, no, no, no! Guys, we gotta go now!"

Twilight and the others peeked out and saw it too. "Oh my gosh. C, what's going on?"

"The refugee boats? They're being destroyed by more beacons, they're in the ocean now."

Everyone, "What?!"

"We need to go there and help as many people as we can now. I-I know it seems nuts all of the sudden out there but I also know that neither of you wanna stay here and watch, so are you with me?"

Everyone seemed hesitant, but knew that despite all the danger, they had a gut call telling them to go and help. So my friends all nodded to me.

"Alright!"

I got into the other pilot seat and let everyone sit down and buckle up before I activated the ship. I made the whole thing totally hover again. The thing turned and zoomed all the way to the boats. They were pretty far from the island but apparently weren't safe.

Rainbow Dash looked into one of the radar consoles and asked, "Where the heck are these things coming from?!"

I replied, "I don't know, but let's hope we can beat them!"

As we flew through the ocean, it looked like the beacons were trying to chase the boats, like they were sharks. So we went as fast as we could before reaching one boat.

I grabbed the mic again and said, "Ryan, hello! Ryan! Ryan, can you hear me?!"

A quick response came. "C?! C, yeah, I hear ya! B-But I'm afraid we're getting killed out here! We just lost five ships! We're going as fast as we can but I'm not sure if we're all gonna make it now!"

"No, don't say that! We're coming your way! My ship here maybe small but we'll try carry in as many people as we-!"

Carla and Spike, "C, look out!"

They warned me and I turned to see another beacon heading toward us. So I quickly steered the ship, successfully saving ourselves.

Fiona, "Whoa, take it easy with the driving, man! I…(nausicious)…get easily air sick."

"Oh really?" I smiled and shook the ship a little just to annoy her. It worked as I chuckled. But then Twilight spotted one ship closeby with two people out on the roof trying to signal us.

"C, look!"

"That looks like…Applejack and Anne?"

It was one Equestria Girl and a member of Garrett's Gang. They got our attention before we lowered ourselves to their boat. Then Sunset opened the doors for her to yell out, "What's wrong?!"

Anne replied, "We don't know what's going on but we have some folks who need your help getting out of here!"

"Alright, bring them up!"

Applejack was able to lead some OCs up to the roof. It was Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and some of my OCs; Harry, Annabelle, Geoffrey, and Angel, plus a human OC and her baby.

"Please help us." The woman said.

Applejack, "Don't worry, ma'am. We're gettin' ya outta here, come on." She was able to gently take the baby and give it to Sunset before bringing its mother and the others into the ship.

Harry, "Do you think this ship is big enough for all of us?"

I said to him, "I think so. Garrett built this thing to make it carry almost thirty people. So let's try to get some more refugees before we-!"

As everyone came in, and the next stop was planned, another beacon came off. And it came beside the ship before we moved away swiftly. Then more came in, so I did my best to protect everyone from the beacons, making sure we wouldn't get caught. So far I was thankfully successful as everyone held onto something tight and I felt like I was in another movie chase, going minutes, and minutes, and minutes. So I zoomed through the ocean floor, fearing the worst of failure but still kept going forward faster and faster, before…they stopped. There was a sudden silence, making us think that the beacons stopped and there was nothing else going on. No screaming or loud laser sounds were around at all, so I stopped my ship from moving.

Annabelle, "What's going on?"

Spike, "Did it stop?"

Fiona ( _ **the Now Seriously Nauseous Fox**_ ), "I hope so."

Sunset, "Let me check." She opened the hanger door and peeked out. She smiled over how there definitely weren't anymore beacons, but it was very foggy…and smokey. There was smoke all around as well as ships all wrecked through the ocean. Which made her smile disappear. There was silence but it didn't create a good sign. For there wasn't a body of a living creature on sight. Everything didn't look too good.

So I asked her, "Sunset, is everything alright? Are there people out there?"

"N-N-No. I don't see anyone anywhere. All I see are destroyed ships. I think everybody got caught."

"What?" I didn't like the sound of that, so I turned the ship and saw it for myself. It was like looking at a watery warzone, but nothing violent while also nothing pretty was shown. "What the heck? Did we just lose?" I whispered.

Twilight came up to me, seeing through the door and said, "Oh no. Look, don't worry, C. I think maybe the best we could do right now is maybe head back to the island and-"

Just then…another beacon went off. Only this one was bigger and louder than all the rest, and it was covering the entire surface of…

"Is that the island?!" I yelled.

No one answered, but we just ended up staring at the beacon. It looked like something totally mesmerizing, despite us knowing how dangerous it was. All we did was continue staring at it while I still had the ship up.

Just a couple more minutes passed, and it stopped, creating more silence and more trails of smoke. And it made me out of everyone totally nervous.

I made the ship move again and headed towards the island, only to see…that there was not much of it. Sunset was the first to open the door, which made all seventeen of us come out and observe everything. Fanfiction Island was officially Dust Island. The ground was all flat and dark gray, pourdery and hard like charcoal or bedrock. I was the last person to step out, and when I looked, I was unbearably shocked. So much that I stood in front of the crowd (with them behind me) and kneeled down in disappointment.

The entire island that Garrett and COMP helped me build, the enormous land that was meant to be the social and amazing home of literally every fanfiction character in the world, was destroyed. There were no buildings, grass, trees, mountains, or anything else left anywhere. Just smokey and gray ground.

"No…" I whispered. "…I can't believe this. This island. This specific island, it-it-it was not my home but…I…I-" I wanted to scream my head off, until Sunset touched my shoulder.

"I know. But given the place that we're at, there isn't anything here that we can't find and rebuild." She said, and then hugged me. I didn't know what to say, but I did hug her back. Inside of me, I felt both nervous, relieved, and angry. But knew I couldn't focus on either of that.

All of us together were standing on what was left of Fanfiction Island and knew that we were dealing with an unnatural threat that was taking the disappearing OCs as prisoners. It was the starting for a new time of fear and the time to work together. In the hopes that the rest of the summer would turn out better.

* * *

 _ **For any Sonic fans who read this, know that I'm no where near caught up to the entire comic series. So I don't know what Fiona, Scourge, and their pigheaded crew has done since before the series got canceled. Plus, if you want to know what my opinion on that and the fact that they removed everything from all the stories, then it is…(raspberry)!**_

 _ **Now…again, I'm gonna continue Arsenal Saga and others here while the Q &A episodes are in DeviantART.**_

 _ **As for any disclaimers: this story is mine, and so are the OCs (yet they are based on Rio, property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) but…**_

• _**Fiona Fox belongs to Sega and Archie Comics.**_

• _**Sunset, Spike, and the rest of the Equestria Girls belong to Hasbro.**_

• " _ **Did we just lose?" I was thinking about Avengers (property of Marvel) when I said that.**_

 _ **And to all that, I say: see ya later, everyone.**_


End file.
